


Бульварный роман

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Detective Noir, Double Penetration, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: В этом городе свежий труп не редкость. Но этот не обычный, и детектив Акааши Кейджи берётся за расследование всерьёз, даже не предполагая, куда оно его заведёт.





	Бульварный роман

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстратор: [Opossum-art](http://opossum-art.tumblr.com/)  
> Бета: [Omi_the_Hutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt)

Телефон звонит в начале шестого утра, но Акааши еще не спал.

Всю ночь напролет он внушает себе, что надо лечь, но сон все не идет, а под утро и вовсе приходит самая настоящая маята. Подушка слишком твердая, одеяло слишком жаркое, пижама жгутом скручивается вокруг тела. В крошечной спальне стоит духота, но стоит открыть окно, как мигом делается холодно. В конце концов Акааши плюет на попытки улечься, поднимается и варит себе убийственно крепкий кофе.

Над изрытыми ржавчиной фальцевыми крышами едва-едва занимается заря. С плаката на стене соседнего дома на Акааши взирает местный политик: пронзительно, ушло и немного насмешливо, это взгляд сверху вниз, хоть его лицо и находится как раз напротив окна. Подпись гласит: «Ишии Мичио: ваш мэр на страже ваших интересов».

Акааши усаживается в кресло со своим кофе и недочитанной вчерашней газетой, прислушиваясь, как в тишине его мансарды негромко тикают часы. Неторопливо отхлебывает, обжигая рот. Все будто замирает в ожидании, и когда Акааши уже хочет раздраженно выругаться и задернуть жалюзи, телефон все-таки звонит.

— Алло, — бормочет он, заранее зная, что хороших новостей не будет. С хорошими новостями в начале шестого не звонят.

— Акааши, — зовет напряженный голос с той стороны трубки. Это Сакуса. — Доброе утро, — и сразу, опровергая эту фразу: — У нас труп.

— Где? — спрашивает Акааши без лишних слов, почти видя, как Сакуса брезгливо морщится.

— Шестое, в километре от окружной. Там уже наши, не проскочишь, — говорят ему. Сакусу кто-то окликает, он отвечает мимо трубки, потом возвращается к Акааши: — Поезжай.

Свободной рукой Акааши трет виски по одному. Отличное начало дня, что тут скажешь.

— А без меня точно никак?

— Никак, — холодно отвечает Сакуса и повторяет: — Поезжай.

Когда связь прерывается, Акааши так и подмывает сообщить потолку, что он знал, но Ишии Мичио буравит его всезнающим насмешливым взглядом, и приходится принудить себя и сдержаться.

Он плетется в ванную привести в относительный порядок того несчастного, который встречается ему в собственном отражении. Руки плохо слушаются с недосыпа, все тело какое-то ватное, но мозг рассуждает на удивление трезво. Можно и за руль.

Дорога до места не занимает много времени: улицы пустынные, и редкие сонные пешеходы солово оборачиваются на звук мотора. И правильно, номера у него служебные, белые на синем, а значит — что-то снова случилось ночью.

На подъезде и правда уже видны полицейские машины. Акааши не нравится, когда на место преступления стягивают всех кого не лень: помочь не помогут, а вот затоптать какие-нибудь улики — запросто. Да и город у них не настолько тихий, чтобы удивляться новому трупу. Однако едва переступив за очерченную ярко-желтой ленточкой зону, Акааши понимает: этот, должно быть, и правда непростой. В отдалении слышатся команды, которые ровным голосом раздает подчиненным Ивайзуми: значит, криминалисты уже работают. Кругом царит суета.

— Акааши, — окликают его, и под нос тычут планшет с результатами первичного осмотра. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — вяло откликается Акааши, здоровается с кем-то еще и смотрит туда, где больше всего людей в форме. Тела не видно: это чуть ли не единственный пятачок на всю промзону, заросший высокой травой и приземистыми колючими кустами.

Акааши идет туда, не глядя в папку, а когда видит наконец свернувшееся на земле тело — невольно морщится. Парень, похоже, совсем молодой: почти как на ребенка замученного смотреть.

— Блять, уберите его отсюда, он сейчас все улики мне заблюет, — кричит кто-то за спиной, и на секунду Акааши думает, что это про него, и даже отстраненно удивляется: вроде, повода не давал. Но нет, он не при чем: с места уводят бледного как мел стажера с судорожно сжатым в руках пакетом.

Крови много. Она окружает голову убитого спекшимся бурым ореолом, разбрызгана вокруг на ветки кустов и траву. Он лежит лицом вниз. Руки стянуты за спиной, а вот ноги не связаны. Акааши приглядывается к примятой траве: если группа еще не все истоптала, то, похоже, перед смертью он стоял на коленях. Стреляли в затылок: натянутый на голову черный мешок был прорван одним точным небольшим отверстием. Должно быть, с другой стороны все было не так гладко.

— Лица нет, мы уже искали, — от внезапного хлопка по спине Акааши вздрагивает. — Утречка.

— Доброе утро, — автоматически откликается он, обернувшись к отвратительно бодрому, хоть и не особенно радостному Харуки. — В смысле — нет?

— В прямом, — отвечает тот. — Выходное отверстие размером с кулак. Никаких документов при себе, так что с опознанием еще намучаемся.

— Ясно, — Акааши невольно прячет взгляд в планшете. — Убит шесть-семь часов назад, — озвучивает он себе под нос.

— Угу, — поддакивает Харуки. — Это пока ориентировочно. Точнее скажут судмедэксперты уже после вскрытия. Местный охранник, который труп нашел, утверждает, что ничего не слышал в это время, но я бы ему не доверял. Он пьяный в сосиску и у санитаров спирт пытался спереть.

Акааши заставляет себя прочесть информацию из планшета, но на самом деле его взгляд по-прежнему притягивает тело. По всей видимости, тут уже успели излазить все вдоль и поперек. И правда: санитары потихоньку подбираются ближе; позади Ивайзуми с кем-то громко обсуждает, стоит ли снимать мешок и развязать руки, прежде чем паковать. Но Акааши отчего-то не дает покоя одна деталь, он и сам не сказал бы, что это — интуиция или просто навязчивая идея, блажь невыспавшегося сознания.

Сделав шаг вперед, он наклоняется над телом и внимательно оглядывает руки. Те по-прежнему стянуты веревкой. Туго и очень профессионально, аккуратно, чтобы не сильно затекли; тот, кто вязал эти узлы, очень четко понимал, что делает. Сакуса оказался прав: это не просто убийство. Тут случилась казнь, расчетливая, беспристрастная и хладнокровная. Тот, кто нажал на спусковой крючок, не хотел, чтобы жертва мучилась или страдала. Ему просто было нужно, чтобы этого человека не стало.

Внезапно взгляд цепляется за одну едва заметную деталь.

— Харуки, — зовет Акааши вполоборота. — Дай-ка перчатки. И скальпель попроси там у кого-нибудь. Или ножик, что быстрее.

Харуки лишних вопросов не задает, и через минуту в руке у Акааши все необходимое. Он натягивает перчатки на продрогшие ладони и тянется перерезать веревку.

— Эй! Это улика, — тут же возмущаются сзади, но Акааши словно бы не слышит: все равно тут уже каждый куст сфотографировали.

Веревка расходится под лезвием нехотя — хорошая, добротная бичева. Когда концы распадаются на измочаленные кисточки, окоченевшие руки убитого так и остаются в прежнем положении, только, может, чуть обмякают. Акааши осторожно разворачивает правую ладонь к себе, и внутри все торжествует: важная деталь! На внутренней стороне бледного, изрезанного следами-вмятинами от веревки запястья четко виднеется ореол монохромной татуировки. Это какой-то цветок — Акааши не сильно разбирается, что-то причудливое.

— Сирень? — удивленно говорит кто-то за спиной. — Пф, цветочек.

— Педик, что ли? — хмыкает кто-то в ответ. В другой раз Акааши бы что-нибудь обязательно сказал на это, но сейчас слишком увлечен новой деталью. Кто-то из экспертов тем временем добавляет еще что-то скабрезное, и все гогочут.

— Включите в протокол, — распоряжается Ивайзуми и между делом хлопает Акааши по плечу. Акааши чувствует это прикосновение, но не понимает его смысла — все вокруг вообще отходит на второй план. В голове чередой сменяют одно другое возможные предположения, и все они ведут в одно-единственное место. К Бокуто.

К машине он возвращается спешно, не оборачиваясь на оклики и отбрехавшись чем-то невразумительным на вопросы. Уже у самой машины его нагоняют и настойчиво хватают за плечо. Акааши резко оборачивается и буквально напарывается ртом на ткнувшийся в лицо диктофон.

— Ойкава Тоору, «Вестник», — незнакомец касается пальцами висящего на шее ярко-желтого удостоверения прессы.

Акааши тяжело вздыхает: ну еще бы хоть одно найденное тело обошлось без журналистов. Не доведи господь, чтобы криминальная хроника хоть на день осталась пустой.

— Дадите комментарий? — продолжает тем временем репортер.

— Нет, — отвечает Акааши. — Свяжитесь с управлением по связям с общественностью.

Его собеседник хмурится и демонстративно выключает диктофон.

— Да бросьте, семь утра. Мы оба знаем, что там еще никого нет, — фыркает он.

— В таком случае придется «Вестнику» потерпеть до завтрашнего выпуска, — холодно отвечает Акааши и забирается на водительское сидение.

Можно бы добавить что-то еще, но он напоминает себе, что личное отношение к прессе — это не повод срываться на посторонних людях. Журналист тем временем отходит назад, давая ему возможность выехать с обочины на разбитую дорогу. В зеркало заднего вида заметно, как мрачнеет его лицо, когда Акааши отъезжает с места преступления.

***

«Цветущий сад» — это местечко, что называется, широко известное в узких кругах. Расположенный в центре одного из самых преступных районов города, окруженный всевозможными барами и казино, в которые Акааши никогда не рискнул бы сунуться без пистолета, но при этом приличный бордель, посещать который не гнушались люди из самых разных социальных прослоек. Акааши здесь не то чтобы свой в доску, но знакомые лица то и дело попадаются — встретившись с ним взглядом, они все подбираются: вроде и завсегдатай, а все-таки полицейский.

Нужный ему дом под вычурно-красной черепичной крышей расположен аккурат между баром, где в подвале находится самый крупный в округе наркопритон, и еще одним баром, где из-под стойки приторговывают оружием. Помимо наркотиков и ствола раздобыть в округе можно все что угодно из нелегального и полулегального. Акааши нервируют подобные места, и раньше он, случалось, отправлял запросы на их ликвидацию. Приезжали наряды, устраивали показательные порки, собирали взятки, и окрестные заведения стояли себе дальше. Сам Акааши по итогам получал от начальства по шее за то, что дергает по пустякам, и на какое-то время унимался.

«Сад» встречает его привычной завесой из табачного дыма. Как ни странно, дом еще не спит, но его узнают и клиентскую карту никто не просит. Кое-кто лениво поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату, но большая часть все равно сидит на большом бархатном диване вповалку. Один сложил на другого ноги, кто-то шепчется, близко склонив друг к другу головы. Еще один, кажется, очень расстроился, из его угла слышны негромкие всхлипы. Его успокаивает кто-то более везучий.

Акааши рассматривает присутствующих и, поймав глазами Коноху, облегченно вздыхает. Затем взгляд цепляется за подсолнух на его предплечье.

Едва дверь за спиной закрывается, на него оборачивается пара человек, кто-то приветствует лениво и глухо, а Коноха улыбается, но больше на автомате, приглашающе — как, в общем-то, всегда.

— У себя? — Акааши кивает в сторону лестницы с резными перилами. 

— Ага, — кивает Коноха. — Только ты не… поздно? Рано? Мы тут уже закрылись, никакой свободной кассы.

Часов здесь нет, это уловка для того, чтобы клиенты этого цветника не следили за временем в хорошей компании. Здешние обитатели знают, как заставить забыть о том, что оставлено за дверью.

— Я по делу, — отвечает Акааши, невольно закатив глаза.

Коноха только фыркает:

— Ну-ну.

И пропадает обратно в мягком диване. Сейчас дом до странного напоминает Акааши студенческое общежитие. Поднимается по лестнице он с парой незнакомых парней — он их не знает или не помнит, но они здороваются, нараспев и синхронно произнося его имя.

Лестница специально извивается так, чтобы успеть рассмотреть все внутреннее убранство: растрескавшуюся лепнину, шпалеры из бордового шелка, тяжелую люстру, покрытую облупившейся позолотой — весь припыленный шик, давно оставшийся в прошлом. Акааши невольно оглядывается вокруг, хотя все это ему хорошо знакомо. Он мог бы сказать, что это своего рода привычка, но правда заключается в том, что прежде чем открыть ту самую дверь — вторая по коридору направо, — он всегда невольно хочет сделать паузу. Надышаться впрок.

Бокуто открывает дверь прежде, чем Акааши успевает постучать. Он впервые видит Бокуто уже после смены, волосы у него опали, в уголке рта незажженная сигарета, он отстраняет Акааши аккуратным движением и стучится в соседнюю дверь, из-за которой доносится музыка. Оттуда выглядывает исключительно хорошенькая девушка, в приступе скромности прикрывающая полную грудь полотенцем.

— Юкиэ, — негромко и ровно говорит Бокуто. — Выключи музыку, все уже ложатся спать.

Она ничего не отвечает, лишь показывает ему язык и закрывает дверь. Но музыка все-таки стихает.

— Вот противная, — сощурив глаза, говорит Бокуто. И тут же улыбается Акааши. — Извини за негостеприимность, проходи. У меня, конечно, смена закончилась, — он пропускает Акааши первым в комнату, — но для тебя могу сделать исключение.

Бокуто притягивает его к себе и нежно целует в губы. У Акааши от ощущения близости даже, кажется, уши закладывает, на поцелуй он отвечает, но приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не обнять и не пойти дальше. Я здесь по делу, напоминает он сам себе.

Отойдя от греха подальше, он невольно рассматривает Бокуто. Тот не успел переодеться: на плечи наброшен короткий шелковый халат с вышивкой из чеёрных и желтых птиц и цветов, а на длинных ногах чулки на подвязках плотно обхватывают каждую мышцу. Подвязки тянутся выше, концы интригующе прячутся под халатом. Да, надышаться впрок было бы нелишним. Акааши никогда бы не подумал, что его будет привлекать взрослый мужчина в почти женском пеньюаре и определенно женских чулках.

Акааши смотрит на обнаженную кожу бедер между халатом и чулками. Бокуто, кажется, это замечает, потому что сразу же поправляет чулки, чуть приподняв халат. Когда он вот так откровенно манипулирует, Акааши чувствует только раздражение. И точно, поднимая взгляд на лицо Бокуто, он видит, как тот лукаво улыбается, уже спрятав сигарету за ухо.

Акааши кривится больше на самого себя, чем на Бокуто.

— Я по делу, — отвечает он предельно серьезным тоном. — Поговорить надо.

— По делу — это по работе? — уточняет Бокуто, приподняв бровь. — Я ж говорил, того дилера сдавать не буду. Ты-то свалишь, а нам тут жить.

— Да к черту дилеров, не до них, — отвечает Акааши со вздохом и достает из кармана пальто мобильный телефон. Отлистав пару свежих снимков с места преступления, он протягивает телефон Бокуто.

Тот глядит на снимок не дольше секунды. Улыбка вмиг меркнет, на лицо набегает тень. На фото крупным планом татуировка — ветка сирени. Бокуто не может не знать, что это: у него самого, как и у каждого из обитателей «Цветущего сада», на шее расцветает магнолия, отличительный знак, своеобразное клеймо. Все догадки Акааши вмиг оправдываются от одного его вида, от того, как Бокуто, придержав его руку с телефоном, пролистывает еще несколько снимков и совсем мрачнеет: там содержимое куда более пугающее.

С какой-то рассеянностью оглядевшись вокруг, Бокуто плетется к занавешенному окну, отдергивает шторы в стороны и тянет наверх тяжелую оконную створку. Та поддается нехотя, со скрипом, но Бокуто справляется без особенных усилий. Затем он пристраивается боком на подоконник, выуживает из-за уха сигарету, а из кармана зажигалку, затягивается. Обычно он курит через короткий деревянный мундштук, но тут, кажется, о нем даже и не вспомнил, подмечает Акааши. Бокуто очень расстроен.

— Вот дерьмо, — наконец выдыхает он, наполняя комнату запахом крепкого табака. — Так и знал, что с ним какая-то хрень случилось, как он вчера не явился.

— Ты знаешь, кто это, — констатирует Акааши.

— Ага, — кивает Бокуто и обводит взглядом по-утреннему сонный район. — Тут у нас работал. Не очень давно, но славный парень был. Себе покажи! — отвлекшись, кричит он вниз, на улицу, потом возвращается к Акааши, вымучивает улыбку. — Звали Сарукуй Ямато.

— Я могу, — Акааши чувствует себя неловко и чужеродно, но заставляет закончить вопрос, — задать тебе стандартные вопросы?

Ему хочется присесть, но один вид кровати вызывает неправильные мысли и жгучую, темную ревность, которая колотит в висках. Акааши выбирает потрепанную тахту.

— Спрашивай, конечно, — Бокуто пожимает плечами, зажав сигарету между зубами и задрав ногу на подоконник, тянет подсползший чулок на место. — Вот гадство, какие же они неудобные.

— Может, ты, э-э, прикроешься? — выдавливает Акааши, торопливо облизав губы.

— Не помню, чтобы тебя это беспокоило позавчера, — хмыкает Бокуто. Тоскливую мину сменяет слегка вымученная, слабая улыбка. Развлекается, значит. Акааши ведется как по нотам.

— Я тут пытаюсь работать, — осаживает он как можно более строго. Выходит почти жалобно, но Бокуто, кажется, не обращает внимания.

— Так что за вопросы?

— Вопросы, — повторяет Акааши болванчиком и открывает в телефоне заметки, чтобы записывать по ходу важные детали. — Вы с этим Сарукуем близко общались?

Бокуто угрюмо качает головой:

— Не особо. Как со всеми, наверное. Мы не дружили.

— Сколько ему было лет?

— Понятия не имею, у нас тут документы не спрашивают, — Бокуто снова пожимает плечами. Ворот расшитого халата ползет ниже. — Больше восемнадцати, он машину водил.

— Свою?

— Я просто видел его за рулем.

— Где он жил? — продолжает Акааши, впечатав в заметку все подряд.

— Мне-то откуда знать? — удивляется Бокуто.

— Ты знаешь кого-то из его родственников? Друзей, не из здешних?

— Серьезно? Думаешь, у нас тут проходят семейные дни с коктейлем и детской комнатой? — Бокуто едва не вываливается из окна от хохота. Отсмеявшись, заканчивает невесело: — Нет. Конечно нет. И из здешних не знаю, он не успел ни с кем подружиться.

Халат ползет ниже, ворот держится на самом краешке плеча, обняв бицепс напоследок, и соскальзывает вниз, повиснув на поясе. Акааши очень внимательно смотрит в телефон и не обращает внимания на то, что собственные пальцы сжаты настолько сильно — того и гляди корпус треснет.

— Может, у него были враги?

Бокуто натягивает халат обратно, ежится: на улице совсем не жарко. Соскользнув с подоконника, он тушит сигарету в цветочном горшке и стаскивает с кровати покрывало, чтобы укутаться.

— Не знаю. Видимо, были.

Остается последний вопрос, и Акааши поднимает взгляд на Бокуто, который сидит на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, как огромная нахохлившаяся птица.

— Когда ты видел Сарукуя в последний раз?

Бокуто отвечает, глядя куда-то вдаль, за окно, за крыши окрестных домов:

— Позавчера, — потом, после легкой заминки, добавляет: — Здесь. Он ушел утром, один.

И в ту же секунду Акааши понимает, что он недоговаривает, потому что несмотря на не самую легкую судьбу, Бокуто человек бесхитростный. Неискренность на его лице заметна невооруженным взглядом. Что-то тяготит его, что-то пугает и тревожит. И он отчего-то лжет.

— Ты уверен? — переспрашивает Акааши на всякий случай, дав возможность передумать. — Может, было что-то необычное?

Бокуто оборачивается, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Да, чего ты вдруг?

— Просто, — качнув головой, отвечает Акааши. Дальше расспрашивать не имеет смысла, ясно, что Бокуто лишнего не скажет, а настаивать или угрожать ему — глупо и бессмысленно, только разозлит и, может, обидит. — У меня все.

Бокуто поднимается с кровати и встает как раз рядом с зеркалом, замечает свое отражение краем глаза и быстро стягивает с плеч миниатюрный халат, бросает куда-то в сторону Акааши, не глядя. Акааши на автомате ловит шелковистую ткань, пропускает ее сквозь пальцы, рассматривает узор. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Бокуто смотрит на него в зеркало, он остался только в трусах и чулках. Акааши старается не думать о теле Бокуто, о его широких плечах и красивом животе, а тем более о ногах, и о том, как сильно Акааши хочется стянуть с них чулки.

Акааши отводит взгляд, и Бокуто хмыкает, в два шага оказывается рядом, а потом и на его коленях, обнимает и трется носом о его щеку.

— Бокуто.

Бокуто смеется ему прямо в ухо, а Акааши ничего не может с собой поделать. 

— Ты наверняка устал, не нужно этого делать…

— Но я хочу. Хочу сделать тебе приятное, — губы Бокуто еле ощутимо дотрагиваются до шеи Акааши, от этого его как будто прошибает током. Он сам не заметил, когда обнял Бокуто, а теперь и вовсе сжимает бедра. Бокуто, как всегда чувствительный к ласке, выгибается, глаза его прикрыты, поблескивают золотом из-под блеклых ресниц, уголки губ приподняты. — Для начала сними с меня эти стремные чулки…

— Они не стремные…

— Посмотрел бы я, как ты будешь в таких ходить, — Бокуто тянет за собой к кровати, укладывается на спину, закидывает ногу ему на плечо. — Они стоят дороже, чем моя недельная продуктовая корзина, клиент подогнал. — От упоминания клиентуры Акааши, до того аккуратно стягивающий чулки, сжимает тонкую ткань в кулаке, царапает ногтями, но капрон остается целым. Бокуто приподнимается на локтях, продолжая расслабленно улыбаться: — Сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть на меня в женской одежде, вот извращенец?

«Наверняка я тоже извращенец в его глазах, — думает Акааши. — В конце концов, мне понравилось, как это выглядит на нем».

— Кажется, что ты вот-вот заснешь, — с плохо скрываемой теплотой говорит Акааши, ерошит волосы Бокуто, и тот льнет к руке.

— Ты хороший детектив, ты чертовски прав, — Бокуто посмеивается. Потом улыбка меркнет, как будто лампочку выключили: — Бедный Сарукуй.

— Ты же говорил, — Акааши осторожно укладывается рядом с Бокуто, продолжая ворошить волосы, — что вы мало общались.

Бокуто приоткрывает один глаз, закидывает ногу Акааши на талию, притягивая ближе:

— Ну да. Просто мне жаль, мне было бы любого жаль. А тебе нет, Акааши?

Бокуто методично покрывает его лицо нежными поцелуями: подбородок, щеку он даже прикусывает, пока не добирается до губ. Припечатывает крепким поцелуем, Акааши не удерживается от сладкого вздоха. Что в Бокуто такого, из-за чего он медленно и мучительно сходит с ума?

— Нет, Акааши? — повторяет Бокуто.

Он седлает бедра Акааши, и приходится пару раз моргнуть, просто чтобы вспомнить, что «Акааши» —- это его имя.

— Нет, пожалуй, нет, в смысле, это ужасно, что у кого-то вообще рука поднялась на него, и он наверняка этого не… Бокуто, — Акааши сбивается с мысли, когда Бокуто медленно трется задницей о его окрепший член.

— Офицер, ты извращенец, ты хочешь шлюху после того, как она отработала смену, — Бокуто посмеивается.

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно огрызается Акааши.

Бокуто тянется опять с поцелуем, накрывает его рот своими губами. Акааши гладит его по спине, поцелуй получается размеренным и немного ленивым, как и сам Бокуто, совсем другим по сравнению с их обычными ласками — никакой страсти, одна нежность.

— Сам пошел, — отвечает ему шепотом Бокуто.

— Ты не обязан, не нужно, правда, — в тон ему вторит Акааши.

Бокуто ведет носом по щеке до уха и так же негромко, обдавая жарким дыханием, говорит:

— Я знаю, но я хочу, я уже говорил. Просто разрядка небольшая. Для тебя.

Бокуто сползает ниже, и Акааши замечает, что без Бокуто на груди зябко, но в следующее мгновение звякает пряжка ремня, а горячий рот Бокуто накрывает его член. Из Акааши сквозь сжатые зубы со свистом выходит воздух, ему очень хочется толкнуться Бокуто в горло, но гораздо меньше хочется доставлять ему неудобства. Акааши опять ворошит волосы на затылке Бокуто, а когда тот берет глубже, сжимает их. Мозги почти отключаются, хочется шептать глупую ересь про то, какой Бокуто замечательный, но Акааши выдыхает только «господи». Бокуто хмыкает, отрывается от своего занятия и как всегда жалуется:

— Ты такой зажатый, не можешь хотя бы раз постонать? — он гладит живот Акааши своими большими теплыми ладонями, чувства настолько обострены, что у Акааши дергаются бедра от этой простой ласки.

Бокуто обхватывает головку губами, толкается кончиком языка в щель, Акааши прикусывает костяшки на руке — так это хорошо.

— Ну давай же, — Бокуто игриво похлопывает членом Акааши себе по губам. — Один маленький стон, как подарок мне.

Акааши даже не приходится специально давить его из себя, когда его член касается горла Бокуто. Бокуто продолжает насаживаться ртом на его член, и Акааши кончает спустя пару мгновений. 

— Поцелуй? — Бокуто хрипит и удовлетворенно улыбается, как будто это ему только что отсосали. Акааши с удовольствием целует его, чувствуя свой вкус, это почему-то тоже заводит. — Полежи со мной, пока я не засну.

— Ладно, — Акааши застегивает брюки, не отрываясь от постели, а Бокуто кутается в пушистый плед, оставляя торчащим только кончик носа.

Акааши ложится поближе и чувствует, как Бокуто сжимает его руку. Поглаживает большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, улыбается почти незаметно. Акааши тянется, приоткрывает одеяло. Тот опять глядит на него сквозь ресницы:

— Ты мне нравишься, — Акааши краснеет от таких признаний, но Бокуто продолжает: — Правда нравишься, я, знаешь ли, не целуюсь с простыми клиентами.

— Только со сложными? — не удерживается Акааши от улыбки.

— Ага, и ты среди них фаворит.

Комплимент хоть и сомнительный, но Акааши лежит еще с полминуты, продолжая чуть сжимать ладонь Бокуто, думая, стоит ли и ему говорить о своих чувствах.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — наконец выдыхает он.

— Еще бы не нравился, — низко смеется Бокуто, отчего у Акааши мурашки по спине ползут. — Я же бог секса или сексуальный бог, как тебе угодно, да еще и даю тебе бесплатно.

— Пошел ты.

— Сам пошел.

Через минуту Бокуто проваливается в сон — Акааши понимает по мерному дыханию и по тому, как расслабляются его пальцы. Он высвобождает руку, приподнимается на локте, бросает взгляд на часы на запястье — дела не ждут, а он и так уже задержался. Он рассматривает спящее лицо Бокуто еще пару мгновений — Акааши никогда не видел его таким, — мягко касается губ и аккуратно соскальзывает с кровати. Беззвучно щелкает выключателем и прикрывает за собой дверь.

Акааши думает, что дом за это время уже успел заснуть, но то тут, то там на глаза ему попадаются уставшие сонные лица. Лестница и холл внизу почти пустуют, в тишине слышно, как под потолком гуляет эхо каждого шага.

— Ну как, сделал свои «дела»? — с усмешкой интересуется Коноха, высунувшись из-за диванной спинки.

Акааши уже отвечает ему что-то сухое, уже идет через холл, когда думает, что Коноху тоже было бы неплохо расспросить. Каждого в этом доме расспрашивать сейчас было бы неразумно, но Коноха умеет втираться в доверие новеньким, может быть, он даже знает побольше Бокуто. Кроме того — и сама эта мысль неприятна Акааши, — слова Бокуто необходимо проверить.

— Чего замер? — раздается голос Конохи за спиной. Акааши поворачивается к нему.

— Коноха, — он подсаживается к нему на диван, и Коноха вынужден поджать ноги. Его обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы торчат, сам он смотрит осоловело и озадаченно: — Я бы хотел задать тебе несколько вопросов.

Коноха окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и усмехается:

— Неужели Бокуто не хватило? Только ты смотри, я благотворительностью не занимаюсь даже с очень хорошенькими полицейскими.

Акааши поджимает губы:

— Взгляни, пожалуйста, ты узнаешь татуировку? — он передает телефон Конохе в руки. В комнате темно, только в отдалении в коридоре желтоватым теплым светом озаряет небольшое пространство вокруг себя маленькая настенная лампа. Экран телефона подсвечивает исказившееся в ужасе лицо Конохи, Акааши даже кажется, что у него дрогнули губы.

— Не может быть, — выдыхает он, пролистывает фотографию и закрывает глаза, не глядя протягивает телефон обратно, морщится, нащупывая сигареты. Акааши щелкает зажигалкой, и Коноха благодарно прикуривает: — Это Сарукуй, боже, Акааши, его убил какой-то маньяк? Типа Джека-потрошителя?

Голос Конохи опускается до драматичного шепота, он судорожно затягивается и с силой выпускает дым.

— Я не знаю, Коноха, пока что не знаю, но, кажется, его не мучили. Его убили, хладнокровно и намеренно.

— Кому это могло понадобиться? — от нервов Коноха не знает куда деть руки: то заправляет выпавшие волосы за ухо, то мнет край пледа. — Он был хорошим парнем, молодой еще, где-то твоего возраста. Неужели он и вправду мертв?

— Больше ни у кого не было такой татуировки?

— Нет, ни у кого.

— Вы с ним близко общались?

— Не особо, иногда болтали за чашкой кофе, с машиной вместе возились пару раз, но он был из такой породы, не очень разговорчивых. Больше дело любил, чем болтовню, — Коноха в очередной раз проводит пятерней по волосам, тушит сигарету в пепельнице.

Акааши кивает.

— Как его, говоришь, зовут?

— Сарукуй Ямато, — Коноха устало вздыхает. — Что, сверяешь наши показания? Я тебе вряд ли что нового скажу.

— Может быть, он с кем-то общался близко, может, вне дома?

Коноха качает головой, задумавшись.

— Ну с Бокуто они не так много разговаривали, как со мной, но… Правда, Акааши, я бы хотел тебе помочь. Может, тебе в баре помогут?

— Бар?

— Да, бар, меня туда Сарукуй один раз водил. Он там, кажется, часто бывал. Ничего такого, — сразу открещивается Коноха. — У нас не было романа, просто дружеская посиделка за бокалом пива.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что он бывал там часто?

— Его бармен поприветствовал по имени, и они так по-дружески перекинулись парой слов. Имени бармена я не помню, но он такой высокий и вертлявый.

— Не подскажешь, где я могу найти этот бар?

— Конечно, — с готовностью кивает Коноха и щурится, припоминая. — Адрес точно не вспомню, но он вниз по улице, там тупичок есть не особо приметный, у углового дома, — он исполняет широкий пасс руками, показывая, как именно туда попасть. — Он то ли в ирландском стиле, то ли в английском, такой, как паб, и название там, — он хмурится, — то ли «У Джона», то ли «У Джима». Ну, какая-то хрень в этом роде.

— Спасибо, — Акааши кропотливо записывает за Конохой каждое слово. Остается последний вопрос. Он морщится, поднимает на Коноху взгляд: — Когда ты видел Сарукуя в последний раз?

Момент истины.

— Вчера утром, он был тут, — не задумываясь, отвечает Коноха. — Ему позвонили, и он ушел.

— Кто? — спрашивает Акааши сдавленно.

Коноха только пожимает плечами:

— Откуда мне знать?

Акааши очень хочется думать, что Бокуто сказал правду: все-таки они с Сарукуем мало общались, может, он просто не помнит или не знает. Но досада в словах Бокуто, что он так и знал, была абсолютно искренняя, как будто он и правда обдумывал, куда Сарукуй мог пропасть. А если они так мало общались, то с чего ему так волноваться?

Акааши задумчиво постукивает ногтем по корпусу телефона, затем поднимает взгляд на Коноху.

— Слушай, а ты сможешь повторить это в участке, Коноха?

Тот, кажется, от такого вопроса приходит в ужас.

— В полиции? Я?

— Ну да. Дать официальные показания. Это может быть очень важно, — подбадривает Акааши, но Коноха все еще не пышет энтузиазмом. Все верно, одно дело с Акааши болтать на диванчике — и другое лично соваться в осиное гнездо.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — с сомнением спрашивает Коноха. Ехать туда еще и сейчас, после бессонной ночи, он явно не жаждет.

— Можно попозже, хоть вечером, — отвечает Акааши. — Просто придешь, повторишь то, что сказал мне, и пойдешь обратно.

Коноха закусывает губу, но все-таки кивает, пусть и без особенного желания. Убийство пускай и не редкость в этих краях, но дело все равно серьезное.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Акааши и поднимается. Сам он в участок пока не собирается.

[ ](http://data29.i.gallery.ru/albums/gallery/33289-8a439-103021422--ude66b.jpg)

Бар, о котором рассказал Коноха, находится не сразу — это оказывается небольшое полуподвальное помещение с нервно мигающей вывеской и угловым выходом в обгаженный тупичок. Табличка на двери перевернута и гласит «_АКРЫТО», оскалившись обломками пластика в том месте, где раньше было «З». За пыльным стеклом едва различимы очертания столов и барной стойки. Акааши, почти прижавшись носом, заглядывает внутрь, но рассмотреть так ничего толком и не может. Ручка не поддается: заперто на замок.

Потоптавшись на пороге еще пару минут, он уже собирается уходить, когда дверь открывается, и к нему высовывается лохматая голова. Обладатель головы — долговязый хорошо сложенный мужчина — предстает перед Акааши секунду спустя, в джинсах, растянутой футболке наизнанку, босиком и то ли слегка обкумаренный, то ли тоже невыспавшийся.

— Чего надо?

Акааши молча достает корочку и сует незнакомцу под нос. Тот внимательно изучает документы и поднимает на него прояснившийся взгляд. Губы расползаются в широкой усмешке.

— А я тебя знаю, Акааши Кейджи, — заявляет он довольно. — Ты тот коп, который околачивается в «Саду» и разогнал там всю крышу?

Иногда заметность несколько упрощает дело, отмечает Акааши про себя, но тот тем временем продолжает:

— И это из-за тебя у нас в прошлом месяце облава была.

А иногда — нет.

— И как, нашли что-нибудь? — интересуется Акааши, стараясь звучать как можно более равнодушно. Его собеседник особенно дружелюбным не выглядит, а Акааши только разборок с местными не хватало. Расследованию точно не поможет.

— Не твое дело. Раз не накрыли — значит, не нашли, — фыркает незнакомец. — Так что надо?

— Хочу поговорить, — отвечает Акааши. — Ты тут владелец или что-то типа того?

Незнакомец внаглую разглядывает его пару секунд, привалившись к косяку, и на мгновение складывается ощущение, что от его проницательных хитрых глаз не скроется ничего на свете.

— Что-то типа того, — отвечает он наконец. — И если кого из ребят сдать — это не ко мне.

— Интересно, — не выдерживает Акааши, — это я тут такой известный или ты такой всезнающий?

В ответ он получает очередную полную самодовольства улыбочку.

— Может, и то, и другое. Я тут много про кого знаю.

— И про Ямато Сарукуя? — спрашивает Акааши, и взгляд его собеседника меняется буквально на секунду — но этого уже достаточно, потому что за эту секунду его лицо дрогает, приобретя то беспомощное и растерянное выражение, какое бывает, если поймаешь человека врасплох. Но он сразу берет себя в руки, вскидывает бровь в притворном удивлении.

— Кажется, ты, как и я, ночь не спал, — говорит он, еще раз окинув Акааши внимательным взглядом. — Заходи, что ли, присядем.

Переступая через порог, Акааши всерьез раздумывает над тем, не собираются ли его тут пырнуть или пристукнуть по-тихому — больно уж резка перемена. Бар оказывается тесным и не особенно чистым помещеньицем на десяток стоячих столов. Пахнет крепкой смесью кислого пива, табака и пота. На затертой барной стойке штабелями выставлены тяжелые пивные кружки, и Акааши невольно примеривается, в случае чего, садануть такой по взъерошенной голове, беззаботно от него отвернутой.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, чтобы забить давящую тишину.

— Тецуро Куроо, — отвечает владелец бара вполоборота, потом выдвигает барный стул и хлопает по спинке. — Садись. Кофе сделаю?

Пока Акааши прикидывает шансы, попытаются ли его сейчас отравить, тот уже направляется за стойку к потертой кофемашине и принимается за готовку.

— Этот парень, Сарукуй, — говорит он между делом, не поднимая взгляда, — умер, да?

— А ты откуда знаешь? — хмурится Акааши. Его подозрения только растут оттого, какой озадаченный взгляд Куроо бросает на него, возясь с чашками.

— Как будто в этом сраном городе с людьми что-то еще случается, — спокойно отвечает он, пожав плечами. Машина негромко гудит, и в ноздри набивается запах свежего кофе.

— Ты был с ним знаком? — спрашивает Акааши.

— Он иногда бывал здесь, — Куроо снова пожимает плечами. — Но тут много людей бывает.

— И когда ты его видел в последний раз? — спрашивает Акааши.

Куроо сперва неспешно выставляет на стойку тарелку с выпечкой и две высоких чашки, потом обходит стойку и усаживается на стул рядом с Акааши, делает глоток и наконец отвечает:

— Не помню.

И Акааши уверен, что это очередная ложь на сегодня.

— В смысле? — хмуро переспрашивает он, чем, кажется, несколько забавляет Куроо.

— В прямом. Может, позавчера, может, два дня назад. Хочешь — заходи вечером, увидишь, сколько тут бывает народу, — отвечает тот, а потом подпихивает к Акааши тарелку. — С черникой, угощайся.

От застоявшегося тяжелого воздуха и бессонной ночи есть совсем не тянет, но Акааши делает вид, что польстился-таки на кексы, взяв один и задумчиво покрутив в руках. Показная невозмутимость Куроо вызывает одно только глухое раздражение.

— Но имя Сарукуя ты знаешь?

— Да. И знаю, что он работал в «Саду», так что вот там и спрашивай, — Куроо с ухмылкой кивает в сторону двери. — Я больше про него ничего не скажу.

— Не скажешь, потому что не знаешь или потому что не хочешь? — спрашивает Акааши, зная, что вряд ли услышит что-то хорошее.

Но Куроо молчит, только плечами пожимает с ухмылочкой, которая кажется попросту оскорбительной, потому что речь идет о мертвом человеке, и в этом нежелании говорить видится одно только возмутительное равнодушие. Акааши злит собственное замешательство: почему что Бокуто, что этот тип молчат о чем-то явно важном?

Тяжело вздохнув, он достает из кармана мобильный телефон и открывает фотографию свернувшегося на траве окоченевшего тела со связанными за спиной руками, потом разворачивает экран к Куроо и подносит к его глазам. Тот на секунду отводит взгляд, потом смотрит сперва на фото, потом на Акааши — выжидательно.

— Этот человек был хладнокровно убит, — говорит Акааши, взвешивая каждое слово в надежде, что совесть у этого парня все-таки есть. — Это тебе не дурь толкать. Если окажется, что ты тут кого-то из своих местных покрываешь, твой бар с землей сравняют — я об этом позабочусь.

И он чувствует себя полностью обезоруженным, когда Куроо в ответ поднимает руки в издевательском защитном жесте.

— Ты, конечно, страшные вещи говоришь, господин грозный полицейский, — насмешливо говорит тот, двумя пальцами отодвинув руку Акааши с телефоном от своего лица. — Но нет, что-то я не боюсь. Давай, соберись. Попробуй еще раз.

Акааши подавляет желание приложить его наглой рожей о столешню и слезает со стула, так и не притронувшись ни к своей чашке с кофе, ни к несчастному кексу, который он замусолил настолько, что под руками все засыпано крошками. Каждое слово Куроо заставляет его чувствовать себя так, словно он идет у него на поводу.

— Куроо, — как можно более вежливо вымучивает он под внимательным взглядом.

— Можешь звать меня «господин Куроо», — подсказывает тот задрожавшим от сдавленного смешка голосом.

Акааши проглатывает это и продолжает:

— Куроо, слушай, ты ведь понимаешь, что если что-то всплывет, то тебя посадят? А я очень постараюсь, чтобы что-то всплыло, — говорит он как можно более спокойно и весомо, но Куроо не особенно пронимает: он глядит с прежним интересом, как на цирковую собачку.

— Заглядывай еще, как накопаешь что-то, — с улыбкой отвечает он на выпад, — и друзей приводи. На первый раз поставлю за счет заведения.

— А если ты непричастен, — продолжает Акааши, пропустив его слова мимо ушей, — то все равно виновен, раз недоговариваешь.

Куроо только фыркает:

— Надо же, какая мораль, Ваше Полицейское Святейшество. Ты в «Сад», часом, не этого Сарукуя ли трахать ходил? Или к тебе там очередь из благодарных?

В этот момент Акааши очень, очень сильно хочет его ударить — мысленно он со всей силы впечатывает кулак в эту самодовольную физиономию, добавляет коленом под дых и протаскивает его по все-е-е-ей стойке вихрастой башкой, попутно круша ею же посуду и поливая горячим кофе. Но Акааши умеет держать себя в руках, поэтому он только глубоко вздыхает и идет к выходу. Ордер, говорит он себе. Просто нужно получить ордер и вытряхнуть из засранца душу, когда на это будет законное право.

— Что, не нравится? — прилетает в спину уже на выходе. — Ты лучше ко мне не суйся, юноша, а то покусаю.

Акааши в сердцах захлопывает за собой так сильно, что злополучная табличка на двери переворачивается, демонстрируя сонному утреннему району насмешливое «ОТКРЫТ_».

***

Участок, как и всегда в будний день, походит на растревоженный улей. Наверное, отстраненно думает Акааши, он и сам бы уже давно был частью этой рутинной суеты, если бы не взбудоражившая его связь найденного тела и Бокуто. Обычно в деле об убитой проститутке никто даже разбираться бы не стал. Плывя в белом шуме из голосов между заваленных рабочими бумагами столов, он оглядывается по сторонам, приветственно кивает тем, кого еще не видел сегодня. Откуда-то из-за спин в глаза бросается какой-то совсем угрюмый Ивайзуми, уткнувшийся в экран компьютера. Один или два раза звучит имя Сарукуя — мимоходом, с долей пренебрежения.

У двери Сакусы по обыкновению топчутся по два-три страждущих просителя, которых тот с утра высылал к чертям из своего кабинета. Как правило, они бросают на него тоскливые взгляды через стеклянные окна до тех пор, пока он не задергивает жалюзи, чтобы остаться наконец в одиночестве. Судя по тому, что сейчас прозрачные стены наглухо зашторены, на сегодня лимит терпения Сакусы уже исчерпан. Акааши вздыхает. Тот не то чтобы человек строгий — скорее уж странный, весьма ортодоксальный и слишком тяжелый на подъем для своего молодого возраста. Миссия предстоит нелегкая.

Пару раз стукнув на пробу, Акааши просовывает голову в дверь с табличкой, гласящей: «ст. лейт. К. Сакуса».

— Завтра, — бросает Сакуса, не поднимая головы.

— Привет, — отвечает Акааши и упрямо проскальзывает в кабинет. — Тяжелый день?

Сакуса окидывает его коротким, торопливым взглядом и возвращается обратно к своим бумагам. Есть у него такая привычка, крайне отталкивающая на первый взгляд: разговаривать со стенами, со своим столом, с дверью — словом, с чем угодно, лишь бы не с самим собеседником. Акааши до конца не уверен, смотрели ли они вообще когда-либо друг другу в глаза.

— Обычный, — отвечает Сакуса наконец. — Что тебе нужно?

— У меня есть хорошая зацепка по утреннему делу, — говорит Акааши и ждет реакции. Она, как он и думал, не проявляется никак. Во всяком случае, внешне — Сакуса снова не удостаивает его взглядом.

— М, — тянет он ровно.

— Мне нужен ордер на арест и обыск, — несмело просит Акааши, так и не дождавшись никаких вопросов. — Есть человек, который видел жертву одним из последних. Судя по всему, он что-то знает, но не хочет говорить. Может, на официальном допросе он будет более разговорчив.

Тут Сакуса все-таки поднимает на него какой-то непонятный взгляд, не удивленный, не злой, а скорее пустой, как рыбий, лишенный эмоций вовсе.

— Нет, — отвечает он. Потом моргает и снова возвращается к документам. — Что-то еще?

— Даже если это может быть важно? — без особой надежды переспрашивает Акааши. Сакуса как будто недоволен тем, что он продолжает тему.

— Улики? — спрашивает он односложно. Прекрасно знает, что если бы что-то было — Акааши бы уже дал. — Нет улик — нет ордера.

Акааши не то чтобы ожидал, что будет легко, но все равно надеялся на лучшее: все-таки Сакуса относится к нему чуть более благосклонно, чем ко всем остальным. Но, кажется, его основательно раздраконили. Пожалуй, не стоило приходить именно сегодня.

— Да, есть еще одна просьба. Заполнить протокол с одним свидетелем.

Сакуса распрямляется в кресле, но все равно взгляд направлен немного в сторону и чуть выше лица Акааши.

— Почему ты сам не можешь этого сделать?

— Это и вправду просьба, но, кажется, этим делом никто больше и не займется, кроме меня. А у меня и без того… Плюс, возможно, тебе он скажет что-то новое.

— Там вроде проститутку убили, — Сакуса чуть сводит брови к переносице.

— Я знаю, но… — Акааши подается вперед, пытаясь поймать взгляд Сакусы. — Просто позволь мне покопаться, мне нужно не так уж и много времени. Из этого парня ничего не придется вытряхивать…

Они сидят некоторое время в тишине, Сакуса негромко постукивает кончиком карандаша по столу.

— Ты же просто хочешь заручиться моей поддержкой.

— Возможно, — Акааши прячет тень улыбки. — У меня может получиться?

Сакуса косит на него, напряжение, которое Акааши чувствовал до этого очень четко, как будто рассеивается.

— Я выслушаю твоего свидетеля. Но ничего не буду обещать.

— Конечно, — кивает Акааши. — Спасибо. Он подъедет сюда после обеда.

Сакуса коротко кивает, и становится понятно, что разговор окончен. Сакуса вообще не из тех, кто любит общение как таковое, любые контакты с людьми он, кажется, расценивает скорее как неприятную необходимость сродни медицинской процедуре, чем как естественную составляющую повседневной жизни. Дверная ручка под пальцами Акааши буквально сияет, так что и касаться жалко — он на все сто процентов уверен, что когда дверь закроется, Сакуса не поленится встать и вытереть ее спиртовой салфеткой. Чудак. Но крайне полезный.

Белый шум в офисе обволакивает его, как вода, пока он занимается накопившейся бумажной работой. Заполнение бесконечных отчетов здорово отвлекает от колючих мыслей о Бокуто и о том премерзком типе, Куроо. За делами Акааши не замечает, как схлынывает и возвращается на место людской поток в обеденный перерыв, как кто-то отчитывает очередного пронырливого репортера, пробравшегося в участок, как медленно подступает конец рабочего дня — и поднимает глаза лишь тогда, когда стол накрывает тень.

— Я слышал, ты забрал утреннее дело? — хмуро интересуется Ивайзуми.

— Да, — отвечает Акааши с удивлением. Странно, что этот случай вообще интересен хоть кому-то в целом участке. — А что? Тебе что-то нужно для экспертизы?

— Нет, — Ивайзуми скупо мотает головой. — Заключения будут не раньше четверга.

— Долго.

— Да, — соглашается Ивайзуми. — Решили пропустить вперед более важные дела.

— Более важные? — руки Акааши замирают над клавиатурой. — Это убийство, — напоминает он ошарашенно. Да пусть хоть весь участок глядит на него свысока, как на молодого восторженного идиота.

Ивайзуми невесело фыркает на грани слышимости, но ответ перебивает подошедший ресепшионист.

— Э-э, Ивайзуми, там вас на стойке спрашивали, но я не смог дозвониться. Сказали, что-то важное.

Тот приподнимает брови:

— Кто спрашивал?

Ресепшионист протягивает ему визитную карточку.

— Из прессы.

Ивайзуми даже не особенно вчитывается, только бубнит что-то себе под нос и, бросив напоследок задумчивый взгляд на Акааши, уходит в сторону лифтов. Акааши провожает его взглядом, а потом возвращается все-таки к работе. Фокусироваться с каждой минутой все сложнее и сложнее.

***

Коноха рассматривает себя в зеркале, изредка дотрагиваясь до лица кончиками пальцев. Не хватает смелости, хочется произвести какой-то ритуал, как перед самыми отвратительными клиентами: посидеть в тишине, посозерцать, просто чтобы настроиться. Коноха и прогулки по улицам не особенно любит, что неудивительно — большая часть его жизни прошла в борделях. Сначала, в совсем раннем детстве, он просто жил рядом с матерью, но в таких местах не бывает лишних рук (боже упаси, он просто был на побегушках). Приносил полотенца, иногда еду женщинам, у которых не было даже перерыва в их рутинной работе, некоторым, особенно симпатичным, иногда даже делал массаж. И они хвалили его руки. А еще все, абсолютно все говорили, что он чертовски симпатичный. Считает ли он себя безвольным, раз не выбрался из борделей до сих пор? Коноха снова задает себе этот вопрос и взъерошивает челку, а потом приглаживает. Может быть. Может, все дело вообще в том, что он просто не умеет мечтать. Есть где спать, есть еда, а все остальное — оно ведь и не настолько необходимо.

Смотреть на себя в простых джинсах и рубашке после смены весьма странно, непривычно, Коноха опять задерживает взгляд на зеркале. Выглядит почти как обычный человек. Коноха с усмешкой думает, что сейчас он оборотень, который изображает обычного парня, и никто не знает, кто он на самом деле.

А вот Бокуто, например, умеет мечтать, продолжает мысль Коноха, выходя из борделя. Но он не представляет, где Бокуто чувствовал бы себя уютно. Он слишком большой… во всех смыслах. Занимает место, привлекает внимание, этакий драматический персонаж на сцене, к нему устремлены все взгляды, даже если он находится где-то на задворках. Какая же ерунда лезет в голову, если совсем не выспишься, думает Коноха. Но носом он чувствует запах свежего кофе, значит, можно продлить свое бодрствование еще на несколько часов.

Пустой картонный стаканчик он сминает уже у самого участка, набирает полную грудь воздуха и входит в холл. Как Коноха и ожидал, там полно народа, никто не стоит на месте, и он теряется, не зная, к кому обратиться. Миловидная девушка за стойкой в гарнитуре перебирает какие-то папки, и Коноха двигается к ней. Только открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, как она тут же поднимает палец вверх, давая понять, чтобы он помолчал. Нажимает на кнопку на гарнитуре и продолжает разговор с каким-то Ойкавой.

— Коноха, — слава богу, через мгновение его окликает Акааши. Коноха даже не успевает запаниковать. — Пойдем со мной.

Конохе сложно почему-то поднять глаза в участке, смотреть прямо, как будто все они знают, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь. Не то чтобы он стыдится этого, но это явно не повод для гордости. Кроме того, полицейские частенько демонстрировали презрение к таким как он. Хотя он успевает заметить знакомое лицо — один из самых любимых клиентов, худой несимпатичный парень в роговых очках. Зато добрый, иногда даже пирожные Конохе приносит, как будто ухаживая за ним. Перебарщивает с выпивкой, но у всех свои недостатки. В участке он сидит за компьютером в сером гражданском костюме, офицер рядом подтрунивает над ним, а тот только улыбается и особенно не отвечает. Безобидный в общем малый. Но не все в полиции такие.

Смерть на улице — это, увы, не редкость, и обычно никому дела нет до убийства проститутки. Оттого еще удивительнее поведение Акааши. Он указывает Конохе на стул, а сам садится на край стола. Коноха долго пялится на его подвернутые рукава, жилистые, но явно сильные руки, то, как он сжимает пальцы. И только потом поднимает взгляд.

Но Акааши смотрит поверх него, кивает кому-то. Коноха оборачивается, чтобы понять, с кем этот немой разговор, и видит стремительно приближающегося к ним мужчину средних лет, он тепло улыбается. Коноха узнает эту улыбку, этот мужчина ему тоже всегда был симпатичен, хотя он никогда не ходил конкретно к нему. Когда он оказывается рядом, Коноха выпрямляется, зная, что он важная шишка. Да и Акааши перестает подпирать задницей стол.

— Господин прокурор, — Акааши поджимает губы, отводя взгляд, и Коноха понимает: ему стыдно. Но за что? Непонятно.

— Акааши-кун, как я рад видеть, что ты работаешь, — он треплет Акааши за плечо, и тот несмело улыбается. Конохе тоже хочется улыбнуться: голос прокурора пронизан теплотой, и морщинки вокруг глаз выдают в нем человека, готового в любой момент улыбнуться или рассмеяться. — Но позволь поинтересоваться, над чем это ты трудишься?

— Это… — мнется Акааши. — Дело этой ночи. Коноха Акинори, он проходит как свидетель.

— Похвально, — посмеивается прокурор. — Я слышал, ты уже установил личность жертвы, так что рассчитываю на тебя. Не забывай разбирать эти бумажные завалы, и уверен, что будущее тебя ждет успешное.

— Правда? — не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Акааши.

— Разумеется. Все-таки ты уже не новичок, — тут он улыбается Конохе, а тот не выдерживает и отводит глаза. — Продолжай в том же духе.

Прокурор отходит к стойке с кофе, переговариваясь с другими офицерами, а Акааши кажется воодушевленным. И оттого ярче проступают следы его усталости: темные круги под глазами, измятая рубашка, как он сдерживает улыбку и прикрывает ее, когда трет переносицу.

— Я немного замотался, поэтому попросил помочь с нашим делом друга. Тебе не стоит его бояться, — Акааши улыбается уголками губ специально для Конохи, и так приятно видеть в нем что-то человеческое.

Полицейские давно стали картонками для Конохи: у всех суровые лица, циничные шуточки. С виду безразличный ко всему Акааши отлично вписывается в их ряд. Но теперь Коноха даже немного расслабляется.

— Как скажешь, — он неуверенно улыбается.

Акааши манит его за собой и провожает в кабинет. На двери висит табличка «ст. лейт. К. Сакуса», а стеклянные окна полностью закрыты жалюзи.

— Сакуса, это тот свидетель, о котором я говорил утром.

Мрачный мужчина за столом поднимает взгляд и сразу опускает, продолжая что-то черкать и кивает уже столу, а не своим посетителям.

— Его зовут Коноха, — представляет Акааши, а потом поворачивается к Конохе. — Это Сакуса. Ответишь на несколько вопросов и можешь быть свободен. А я поеду отдохну.

— Тебе не помешает, — говорит Коноха, не решаясь ободряюще дотронуться до его руки. — Кажется, тебя тут совсем загоняли.

— Это точно. Но я работу люблю. Не ссорьтесь, — Акааши закрывает за собой дверь.

Коноха переминается с ноги на ногу у порога и ловит на себе бездонный взгляд. Он настолько мимолетный, что мог бы показаться обманом зрения, но Сакуса точно разглядывал его. Вряд ли, конечно, в том же смысле, что и клиенты Конохи.

— Присаживайтесь, — Сакуса показывает на стул напротив.

Конохе вполне уютно и около дверей, но не отказываться же от гостеприимства.

Вблизи Сакуса моложе, чем на первый взгляд. Может, он даже ненамного старше Акааши, скорее всего, его сверстник. А значит, младше Конохи.

Еще вблизи острее ощущается его тяжелая аура. Не то чтобы Коноха сильно верит в эту ерунду, но Сакуса явно из тех, кто подавляет человека одним взглядом. Коноха только сейчас замечает, что на Сакусе медицинская маска — настолько его глаза приковывают внимание. Сакуса не спешит с делами, продолжает в своем темпе, изредка поглядывает на Коноху, сразу же отводя взгляд, если обнаруживает, что Коноха замечает эти подглядывания.

— Может быть, сами что-нибудь расскажете?

Коноха теряется от такого вопроса.

— А что я должен рассказать? — он непонимающе моргает и разваливается на стуле, вытягивая ноги, хмурясь. — У меня убили друга.

— Вы близко дружили?

— Ну, — Коноха тут же краснеет, хотя вранье было совсем не большое. — Все-таки по большей части мы были приятелями. Общались, кофе пили вместе. Сложно подружиться у нас в доме, знаете ли.

— Нет, не знаю, — как будто подчеркивая свою принадлежность к более высокому слою общества, отвечает Сакуса. Коноха кривится, но тот не обращает на это внимания. — Кто может подтвердить твое алиби на эту ночь?

Коноха вздыхает, чувствуя, что начинает злиться, и назло смотрит прямо на Сакусу, когда отвечает:

— Я бы сказал, что полгорода, но это будет преувеличением. Три человека. Один из них даже работает тут.

— Его имя? — Сакуса наконец поднимает заинтересованный взгляд.

Коноха задумчиво трет подбородок, просто чтобы потянуть время и позлить нетерпеливого Сакусу. Прищуривается, как будто пытаясь вспомнить:

— Кажется, Асакава… Асакава Юзуру.

— Вот как. Хорошо, — Сакуса записывает это имя себе в блокнот. — Как ты думаешь, почему Акааши счел тебя любопытным свидетелем?

Коноха теряется от такой постановки вопроса. Он вообще-то не напрашивался в участок, Акааши его сам позвал.

— Его бы и спросили, — пожимает он плечами. — Просто я знал Сарукуя.

— Может, у него среди клиентов были любопытные личности?

Коноха не удерживается от усмешки:

— Один, обдолбанный в хлам, гонялся за ним и пытался поджечь его волосы, — Сакуса не поднимает на него взгляд, но Коноха видит, как он сжимает в пальцах карандаш, выдавая недовольство: — Что? Мы обычно не рассказываем, какие к нам люди ходят, только травим байки. Каждый спал с каким-нибудь чиновником, мафиози или полицейским, этим сложно кого-то удивить. В общем, я не знаю ни одного имени.

Сакуса кивает, фиксируя это в своих записях.

— К нам даже мэр заглядывал. Вы же не расскажите об этом прессе?

— Вряд ли, — Сакуса задает те же вопросы, которые ранее задавал ему Акааши, Коноха отвечает почти слово в слово.

Напряжение понемногу спадает, Сакуса кажется ему достаточно безобидным малым. Кроме того, вряд ли под него и вправду будут копать. Алиби у него есть, мотивов нет, никаких подозрений в том, что он виноват в смерти Сарукуя.

— Можно? — Коноха оборачивается на голос и узнает прокурора. Тот проскальзывает в кабинет, не дожидаясь кивка Сакусы.

— Можешь идти, Коноха, — коротко бросает он.

— Нет, отчего же, я хотел бы послушать, как вы тут работаете, — возражает Хаттори.

Коноха приподнимает брови. Удивительно, сколько народа могут интересоваться одним убитым хастлером. Коноха хмурится, а Сакуса отвечает прокурору своим беспристрастным голосом.

— При опросе свидетеля не удалось выяснить ничего конкретного, никаких зацепок. Ушел вчера утром, не вернулся. Это все. Протокол здесь, господин Хаттори.

Сакуса поднимается с кресла, распрямляя плечи, передает в руки прокурору папку с бумагами, и только сейчас Коноха понимает, что он весьма высокий парень. Ссутуленный, нависший над бумагами, он казался бы обычным клерком, если бы не пронзительный взгляд. А тут почти великан, даже выше Бокуто, по прикидкам Конохи, а это уже о чем-то говорит.

Сакуса огибает стол, подходя к Конохе, жестом приказывает подняться. Коноха встает, поправляет куртку, когда прокурор хмыкает, глядя в бумаги.

— Правда? Сам мэр? — и обращается он напрямую к Конохе, на губах скептическая усмешка.

— Все мы грешны, — улыбается Коноха как можно обворожительнее, хотя улыбка тут же гаснет от мысли, что здесь она вряд ли сработает.

— Если ваши слова больше никто не подтвердит, то вы можете понести ответственность за клевету.

Коноха поджимает губы, не понимая, чего добивается прокурор. Сакуса как будто машинально отодвигает Коноху, а сам делает шаг вперед.

— Это не будет нигде освещаться в интересах следствия.

— Сакуса, — прокурор откладывает папку на стол. — Я просто знаю, какими методами любит пользоваться мэр, и поражен, что кто-то осмелился его обличить, хоть и в такой мелочи. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы говорите правду, юноша. Главное, чтобы вам это не стоило дорого.

— Вы угрожаете свидетелю? — осведомляется Сакуса.

— Нет, просто призываю быть осторожным. Расслабься, Сакуса, я-то на вашей стороне.

Коноха косит взглядом на Сакусу и видит, подумав, тот кивает.

А потом выводит Коноху за локоть из своего кабинета. Они так идут через весь участок, не особенно спеша. Только у выхода Сакуса отдергивает руку, опомнившись, сжимает ладонь в кулак и засовывает в карман брюк.

Конохе почему-то обидно, хотя раньше он не обращал на такое внимания. Может, из-за заверения Акааши, что Сакуса хороший парень, может, просто хотелось отношения к себе как к равному. Но Сакуса смотрит без неприязни и, что самое удивительное, прямо в глаза.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет. Все нормально.

— Тогда я пойду. До встречи, — неловко бормочет Коноха, сжимаясь под взглядом Сакусы.

Тот лишь безмолвно кивает в знак прощания. Коноха, выйдя из участка, натягивает на голову капюшон и ускоряет шаг.

Скоро он будет дома.

***

Вернувшись домой вечером, спит Акааши не долго, пару часов от силы — по ощущениям так и вовсе проходит не больше минуты. Когда звонит будильник, он едва не стонет от этой несправедливости, но быстро берет себя в руки. Дело важнее.

Мансарда по вечерам кажется ему вполне заселенной. Из соседей — Ишии Мичио с участливым интересом следит, как Акааши торопливо натягивает на себя одежду и заправляется горьким кофе, чтобы не уснуть за рулем. Потом в коридоре из зеркала на него мимоходом бросает взгляд какое-то измученное чмо в перекошенном плаще и выходит вместе с ним на лестницу. По полу следом ползет за дверь молчаливая тень.

Во второй раз он уже не ищет сам бар — только некоторое время кружит в квартале от него, раздумывая, как бы незаметно подобраться к тому тупичку. В конце концов, он так и бросает машину неподалеку, а сам подбирается к заведению пешком. И сразу понимает, что как минимум в одном Куроо не соврал: крошечный бар и впрямь оказывается местом шумным и людным.

Часть столов вынесли на улицу, и вокруг них плотно толпится народ. Кто-то орет матерную песню, за соседним столом гогочут так, что иной с непривычки бы вздрогнул. То и дело открывается и закрывается дверь: кто-то заходит, кто-то выходит. Одного буйного вышвыривают наружу, и он тут же с энтузиазмом принимается ломиться обратно. За пыльными окнами виднеется освещенное помещение, тоже заполненное людьми. Там, перекидываясь фразами со всякими сомнительными личностями, за стойкой снует сам Куроо с каким-то вовсе неприметным на вид парнем.

Акааши стоит в переулке едва ли больше четверти часа, и за это время кто-то успевает пальнуть в воздух, затеять драку, обоссать чью-то штанину и получить за это по голове одной из тех самых пивных кружек. А когда в переулок вваливается поблевать то ли пьяный, то ли обдолбанный индивид с лицом отморозка, Акааши понимает, что ночь ему предстоит ой какая долгая.

Бокуто он замечает по чистой случайности: просто наткнувшись на него на улице, он бы, может, и прошел мимо. Но сейчас, сконцентрированный, даже спустя три часа этого непочетного караула у стихийного туалета, Акааши не может не заметить знакомой фигуры. Бокуто совсем не похож на себя привычного, лицо спрятано под капюшоном бесформенной толстовки, на шею до середины лица намотана арафатка, обычно прямая спина сгорблена, как будто он интуитивно хочет закрыться от стороннего взгляда. Он оборачивается по сторонам, и Акааши отступает глубже в тень, подальше от его глаз.

Куроо появляется через минуту — и тут Акааши ждет первое на сегодня неприятное открытие: с Бокуто тот знаком. Более того, знаком хорошо, потому что, перекинувшись парой фраз, хватает его за руку и тянет в темноту лабиринта из переулков. Акааши срывается за ними, стараясь держаться на расстоянии, но не терять обоих из виду.

Куроо петляет по одному ему известному маршруту, ориентируясь в одинаковых подворотнях как рыба в воде, Бокуто торопится следом. Акааши бежит за двумя силуэтами, которые то и дело мелькают впереди, но потом теряет их на очередном повороте, бросается обратно, сворачивает еще раз — и едва не наталкивается на них, вылетев к ним с другой стороны узкого прохода между домами.

Кошкой запрыгнув обратно за угол, он зажимает рот, чтобы не выдать себя сбитым дыханием. Но, кажется, его не заметили. Переулок, в котором он скрылся, освещен лишь мигающим тусклым фонарем где-то на другом конце. Под ногами от крышки люка стелется густой зловонный пар, облупившаяся со стены краска щекоча сыпется за шиворот.

— Что за пробежка? — наконец спрашивает Бокуто.

— Да твой этот коп у бара всю ночь караулит, — с явным недовольством отвечает Куроо.

Акааши раздраженно хмурится: надо же, какой внимательный, гад.

— Что-о?! — ошарашенно переспрашивает Бокуто. — Как Акааши на тебя вообще вышел?

— Это ты у него спроси, — говорит Куроо. — Он про Сарукуя спрашивал.

— Сарукуй…

Голос Бокуто мрачный, как раньше в «Саду». В переулке тишина, молчат долго, Акааши уже почти выглядывает посмотреть, что же там происходит, когда Куроо в конце концов говорит:

— Что сделано, то сделано. Бесполезно себя винить.

Что-то грохочет, и звук взлетает к крышам, резонируя между тесных стен. Кажется, это Бокуто пнул какую-то железяку.

— Я злюсь, — говорит он наконец. — Очень сильно.

— М-м, — мычит Куроо в ответ.

Судя по звукам, кто-то приваливается к стене. Акааши слушает затаив дыхание и никак не возьмет в толк, о чем, черт возьми, они говорят: мозг попросту отказывается генерировать самый очевидный ответ. Звук собственного имени вырывает из безрадостных мыслей.

— Я думаю рассказать Акааши, — решительно говорит Бокуто. — Он поймет. Он все равно подозревает нас, иначе…

— Ага, черта с два, — в голосе Куроо одно раздражение. — Ты бы слышал, какую он мне телегу задвигал сегодня — прям всех засажу, один останусь. Нет, если ты хочешь приплетать его, то это без меня. Он, конечно, забавный парень, но — нет.

— Я не хочу приплетать полицию, — возражает Бокуто, — но Акааши…

— Да-да, — фыркает Куроо. — Он наденет свое трико, прилетит и всех спасет.

Тычок и тихий шутливый рык Бокуто:

— Да иди ты. Акааши замечательный.

— Да кто бы спорил. — Акааши представляет, как Куроо, замолчав, пожимает плечами. — Вот и спи с ним, кто ж тебе запрещает?

— Уж точно не ты, — тихий смех.

Отчего-то сама мысль о чем-то таком, личном и теплом, тайном, к тому же между этими двумя, Акааши крайне неприятна. Эта связь теперь ясна как день — вот Куроо подхватывает Бокуто за руку, и тот беспрекословно следует за ним, вот Куроо фамильярничает с ним в своей бесящей манере, но Бокуто только смеется.

И когда Акааши все-таки высовывает нос и видит, что они целуются — неторопливо, нежно даже, — ему кажется, что на голову вылили ведро ледяной воды с помоями. Он ныряет обратно в переулок, врастает спиной в холодную стену дома и снова зажимает рот ладонью, только теперь уже чтобы пересилить себя не завопить от увиденного. Но сюрреалистичная картина не идет из головы, даже когда он закрывает глаза, и сердце колотится так сильно, что удары отдаются в ушах.

— И все-таки, — снова посерьезнев, говорит Бокуто через минуту (или через час — Акааши не уверен), — что ты предлагаешь?

— У этого Акааши ничего нет, — отвечает ему Куроо. — Пускай пока думает, что я у него в кармане, так даже лучше. А нам для начала надо связаться с Ойкавой и спокойно вместе все обсудить.

Ойкава. Акааши кажется, что это имя он где-то уже слышал, но память молчит, утомленная прошлой бессонной ночью и всеми потрясениями.

— Обсудить? — удивляется Бокуто.

— Да, — фыркает Куроо. — Я тоже, знаешь ли, чертовски зол.

— Ясно.

Кто-то сплевывает, после раздается глухой звук, как будто один из них от нечего делать пинает стену носком ботинка. В эту паузу Акааши очень хочет исчезнуть, перенестись по волшебству в свою квартиру и сделать вид, что не было никакого убийства и не было этого разговора. И что ему не придется остаток ночи бороться со здравым смыслом, который вопит о том, что оба они — и Бокуто, и Куроо, — похоже, причастны к намеренному и весьма хладнокровному убийству. В царящем вокруг запахе нечистот ему вдруг на секунду чудится другой — гнилостный, трупный.

— Ладно, мне уже пора, — говорит Куроо, и Акааши понимает, что последнюю фразу Бокуто пропустил. — А то твой мистер справедливость будет вынюхивать. Или как взревнует еще, придет на дуэль вызывать.

Он негромко смеется.

— Да завали ты, достал, — без злобы огрызается Бокуто.

Их голоса удаляются из тупичка, а потом и вовсе стихают где-то между однотипных развалюх. Только тогда Акааши наконец понимает, что у него подрагивают от напряжения колени. Он опускается прямо на землю, рядом с огрызками бычков и битым стеклом, дает себе минуту на передышку, силясь выкинуть из головы все, что слышал и видел.

Никаких улик, только обрывки подслушанных фраз — даже Сакуса с таким не пойдет ему навстречу, что уж говорить о вышестоящем руководстве, те вообще Акааши не слишком жалуют после историй с облавами. Много геморроя, крышевателей какое-то время подержали за задницу, а итого — пшик, одни только истраченные нервы.

Акааши же отступать не собирается: если раньше в этом деле его толкала вперед интуиция, то теперь затронуто и его самолюбие тоже. А значит, это уже личное.

***

Следующие несколько дней сливаются в сплошную серо-буро-малиновую мешанину. Серую — из-за свинцовых туч, которые висят над городом: дождя нет, но осенней депрессией отдает из каждого переулка. Бурую как кофе, который Акааши глушит литрами из-за того, что вынужден совмещать ночные походы к переулку у бара с повседневной работой. И малиновую, в тон к чертовым светильникам над барной стойкой, за которой из вечера в вечер прячется засранец-Куроо.

Как он и думал, криминалисты по итогам всех экспертиз ничего особенно нового ему не рассказывают, так что надеяться остается на одну только слежку, которая, в общем, тоже никуда не движется. Единственное — личность самого Сарукуя окончательно перестает быть для него загадкой. Почти двадцать три года, комнатенка где-то в гетто, больная мать. Харуки по просьбе Акааши успевает ее опросить, но ничего стоящего так и не узнает.

Разговор с Бокуто Акааши откладывает на неопределенное время.

Ночь за ночью он стоит в чертовом переулке и издалека изучает пятьдесят оттенков мерзкой ухмылки Тецуро Куроо, а заодно представляет того за решеткой, когда совсем уж тянет свернуться калачиком рядом с каким-нибудь местным оборванцем и заснуть. И вот, когда кажется, что подвижек так никаких и не предвидится, перемены приходят к нему сами.

В ту ночь на улице как-то особенно холодно. Невольно Акааши думает, что кое-кто из бедолаг, которые спят здесь на картонных коробках, могут завтра и не проснуться.

Он наклоняется согреть дыханием озябшие руки, когда слышит совсем близко снисходительный вздох и короткое:

— Идем, хоть погреешься.

Это, конечно же, Куроо, и Акааши давится воздухом.

— Как ты меня заметил? — спрашивает он, прокашлявшись.

— Как-как, — ворчит Куроо. — А ты думал, что перелез в соседнюю подворотню — и сразу спрятался типа?

И несмотря даже на то, что тут с полсотни свидетелей, Акааши не верит в чистоту его намерений.

— Никуда я не пойду.

— Да пошли, чего ты ломаешься, — фыркает Куроо. — Угощу чем-нибудь. А то, блин, смотреть на тебя холодно.

Акааши смотрит на него, потом оглядывает людей вокруг и все-таки соглашается. Куроо только фыркает, пока они идут через тупичок, и распахивает перед ним дверь. На них тут же обрушивается гомон голосов, музыка и кисло-дымный запах, который Акааши приметил еще в прошлый раз. Народ только-только разошелся, столы ломятся от дешевого пойла — сам Акааши никогда не рискнул бы его попробовать.

— Садись, — кричит Куроо и выдвигает перед ним стул у стойки, предварительно отпихнув в сторону какого-то верзилу и обменявшись парой фраз со знакомыми.

Зайдя за стойку, он опирается локтями на деревянную столешню, наклонившись поближе к Акааши, и с легкой насмешкой вскидывает бровь:

— Чего пить будем?

— Ничего, — хмуро отвечает Акааши.

— Тогда пиво, — кивает Куроо и протягивает руку за бокалом.

Пиво оказывается не особенно приятным и на вид, и на запах — да и вообще не вызывает в Акааши ни малейшего желания пить. Однако он все-таки притворяется, что отхлебывает, и со скучающим видом оглядывается по сторонам.

— Я ж говорил, шумно тут, — подмечает Куроо, попутно разливая кому-то виски. Потом усмехается и снова наклоняется ближе. — Зря ты там трешься, я тебя все равно с первого дня заметил, я ж тут каждое лицо знаю.

Акааши вглядывается в его нахальные глаза и бесится всеми фибрами души, но молчит, сцепив зубы. А потом думает — чего сдерживаться, все равно что мог он уже сделал?

— Я слышал твой разговор с Бокуто.

— О, ничего себе, — Куроо озадаченно моргает. — Я надеюсь, ты тут не отношения выяснять пришел?

Несмотря на то, что он шутит, его взгляд делается острым и внимательным, как если бы все его чувства вмиг обострились, как у приготовившегося к броску зверя.

— Можешь сколько угодно строить из себя идиота, но мы оба знаем, что ты не идиот. Что ты знаешь о Сарукуе? — холодно спрашивает Акааши.

Куроо хмыкает, отстраняется от него. Кто-то из-за спины кричит:

— Куроо! Еще бухла неси! — И он с улыбочкой на лице и бутылкой вискаря без этикетки выпирается из-за стойки и уходит в зал.

Вернувшись через минуту, он снова останавливается напротив Акааши.

— Раз ты позволяешь мне строить из себя идиота, то я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь этим правом, — заявляет он довольно.

У Акааши чешутся руки вдарить по этой самоуверенной роже, но вида он не подает. Во всяком случае, он на это очень сильно надеется, потому что затевать драку в этой толпе — себе дороже, а Куроо как будто только этого и ждет.

— Давай так, — предлагает он. — Ты, чтоб не караулить под дверью, приходи сюда, когда захочешь.

Акааши закатывает глаза:

— Я тут как бы работаю.

— Работа это хорошо, — философски отмечает Куроо. — Только позволь спросить, что именно ты надеешься увидеть, офицер? Поймать меня за руку над чьим-то бездыханным телом? — он вскидывает брови, но Акааши молчит, угрюмо глядя на него в ответ. Внезапно Куроо смотрит ему за спину и орет во всю глотку: — А ну, мать вашу! Ща выкину отсюда на хер!

В зале разворачивается небольшая потасовка, но громогласный окрик Куроо перекрывает и гул голосов, и грохот опрокинутого стола. Кто-то сбивчиво извиняется сквозь шум, стол ставят обратно, просят еще пива.

Когда ситуация вовсе исчерпана, Куроо снова подходит к Акааши.

— Так вот, Акааши Кейджи, — заявляет он уже спокойно. — Ты, конечно, можешь заходить сюда, когда вздумается. Но это бесполезно. Поверь мне.

— Это мне решать, — хмурится Акааши.

— Конечно-конечно, офицер, — насмешливо тянет Куроо и возвращается к работе.

Как Акааши и думал, за эту ночь снова не происходит ровным счетом ничего, помимо разразившегося на улице снегопада, который под утро успевает весь стаять, оставив за собой серые лужи.

На следующий вечер он проявляет больше осторожности: прячет лицо за шарфом, плащ меняет на бесформенную куртку. Через пару часов слежки он ловит на себе взгляд Куроо из-за стекла. И готов поклясться, что тот ему подмигивает. В эту секунду Акааши как никогда хочется признать, что это негласное сражение он все-таки проиграл, и, в общем, ничего никуда уже не сдвинется.

Под утро он бредет домой, уставший и разочарованный во всем на свете, когда его неожиданно окликают.

— Акааши?

Это Бокуто. Как и в прошлый раз он не слишком похож на привычного себя, в толстовке и спортивных штанах, достает из ушей капельки-наушники, глядит удивленно и немного встревожено.

— Бокуто? — переспрашивает Акааши с таким же удивлением. — Ты тут чего делаешь?

Бокуто взглядом указывает на свои кроссовки.

— На пробежку вышел. — И точно, теперь, приглядевшись, Акааши видит испарину на его лбу, подмечает тяжелое дыхание. Не то чтобы он не считает Бокуто живым человеком — и правда, как бы он поддерживал себя в хорошей форме, тупо сидя на пятой точке, — но Акааши все же странно видеть его за чем-то… земным. — Ты такой уставший… Может, зайдем куда-нибудь? Здесь неподалеку есть хорошее кафе.

— К Куроо? — не может сдержаться Акааши, хоть и ругает себя за это.

— Э-э, не, он нас пошлет, — хмыкает Бокуто. — У него уже все закрывается. Да ты и сам, наверное, знаешь.

Они бредут по сонной улочке, окруженные обшарпанными стенами, измазанными граффити заборами, листовками с призывами каких-то сумасшедших. «Требуйте улучшения условий труда! — кричат они. — Требуйте прозрачности от властей своего округа! Недовольны своей зарплатой? Выходите на забастовки!» Какая уж тут прозрачность властей, когда Акааши не знает, как заставить говорить честно одного-единственного человека?

Происходящее засасывает его как болото, в котором что бы он ни сделал — это только усугубляет положение дел.

Бокуто приводит его в крошечную кофеенку. Она находится уже почти за пределами «плохого» района, а потому вид имеет весьма достойный и даже уютный — только сам Акааши отмечает это мимоходом. Он весь сосредоточен на широкой спине впереди.

Тем временем Бокуто занимает круглый столик в нише у окна, заказывает травяной чай и вопросительно глядит на Акааши.

— Просто воды, — говорит он официанту.

— Да брось, я угощу, — вмешивается Бокуто.

— Тогда угости водой, — отвечает Акааши, и вот тогда уже Бокуто понимает, что что-то не так, тушуется под его взглядом.

Пока несут заказ, Бокуто перехватывает в руки его ладонь, лежащую на столе, озабоченно заглядывает в глаза.

— Почему ты соврал мне? — спрашивает Акааши прежде, чем тот успевает заговорить.

Бокуто вздыхает.

— Ты нас тогда слышал.

— А что, Куроо еще не успел тебе рассказать? — спрашивает Акааши напряженно. — Зачем ты скрываешь от меня что-то настолько важное? Что за спектакль, Бокуто?

Тому явно есть что сказать, и сразу видно, что у него в голове сейчас происходит мучительная борьба с самим собой. Бокуто слишком искренний для того, чтобы продолжать лицемерить.

— Я… Честное слово, Акааши, я тебе жизнью клянусь, что хотел все рассказать, — говорит он, кусая губы. — Но я не могу. Это не только от меня зависит. Пойми меня, пожалуйста.

— Это Куроо, да? Он сказал тебе солгать?

Бокуто только сильнее хмурится, напряженно сопит, но не отвечает. Акааши невольно сглатывает, фокусируя взгляд где-то на улице за окном, но все же заставляет себя спросить:

— Ты в него влюблен?

Он ожидает очередной порции вихляний, но вопрос о собственных чувствах вызывает в Бокуто скорее задумчивое недоумение.

— Я? — переспрашивает он озадаченно. — Ну… он отличный парень вообще-то. Скорее всего, — он беззаботно пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, — потом ловит болезненный взгляд Акааши, улыбается и мягко ведет большим пальцем по его ладони. — А какая разница? Кейджи для меня все равно навсегда самый любимый.

Он притягивает его руку к себе и целует по одному пальцы, не отрывая от лица горячего взгляда. У Акааши пол уходит из-под ног, и что на такое ответить — он не знает. Только надеется, что истерически бьющаяся на запястье жилка не разорвет его кожу.

— То, что вы скрываете, — продолжает он нервно, стараясь собрать мысли в кучу, — связано со смертью Сарукуя?

Бокуто опять хмурится, сжимает зубы так, что гуляют желваки, потом говорит:

— Да.

— И это помогло бы мне найти убийцу?

— Да, — снова отвечает Бокуто, все так же тяжело и принужденно.

Акааши вздыхает и трет переносицу. Его уже не тянет вести и дальше этот разговор, пытаться выжать из Бокуто хоть какую-то информацию. За окном начинает накрапывать дождик, и он с отстраненностью думает, что машина брошена в нескольких кварталах отсюда, а зонта у него нет. Думать о последнем вопросе, который остается задать, он не может.

— Вы — ты или Куроо — причастны к его смерти?

Бокуто молчит и отводит глаза. Он выглядит расстроенно, мнется, и все написано на лбу — вертикальной морщиной между скорбно сведенных бровей. Он кусает губу и отчаянно говорит, цепляясь за руку Акааши, будто тот вот-вот его от себя оттолкнет.

— Кейджи, — зовет он, — ты ведь и сам понимаешь, ну бывают же… причины. Бывает такое, что ты делаешь дерьмо, но ради дела, ну правда? Чтобы стало лучше?

— Я никого не убивал «ради дела», — холодно осаживает его Акааши.

— Я… нет, ты неправильно понял, мы никого не убивали, это дурацкое… — судорожный вздох, хватка пальцев становится крепче. — Акааши, я просто не могу тебе сказать всего. Но я хотел бы, клянусь. Поверь мне, ну пожалуйста.

Он с мольбой заглядывает Акааши в глаза, цепляется за руку. И Акааши прекрасно знает, что это все манипуляция, хоть, может, и не осознанная. Просто Бокуто всегда знает на каком-то интуитивном уровне, что все в конце концов будет так, как он скажет.

— Я не отступлю, — качает головой Акааши. — Даже не проси.

Бокуто кивает.

— А то я не знаю, — хмыкает он с печалью. — Конечно, не отступишь!

— И ты мне все расскажешь, — продолжает Акааши, сощурившись.

— Рано или поздно, — с готовностью кивает Бокуто и повторяет с улыбкой: — Конечно.

И Акааши, как все тот же утопающий в болоте, кивает в ответ, смиряется и медленно идет ко дну.

***

У Конохи тоже есть простые радости. Персики летом, фисташковое мороженое в любое время года, попкорн — желательно соленый, фильмы простые, но со смыслом, а еще — успеть пролистать пару страниц книги вечером, пока есть время. Именно этим он и занимается, сменив постельное белье почти не глядя — тоже часть работы, превратившаяся в рутину. Когда он открывает читалку на планшете, то понимает, что забыл, что было пару страниц назад, силится вспомнить, быстро перечитывает и тут же жалеет о потраченном времени. Книга идет тяжело, Коноха уже несколько раз жалел, что последовал совету Бокуто. И тем более удивительно, что Бокуто умудрился читать такую тягомотину. Клонит в сон, но спать нельзя, едва перевалило за полночь, а значит, скорее всего, кто-то еще может появиться на пороге. Коноха, пытаясь найти себе занятие, стягивает с кресла плед себе на плечи, открывает окно. Воздух свежий и по-морозному колючий, на мгновение он даже просыпается. По полу сразу дует, он переминается с ног на ногу, так и стоя босиком, когда дверь открывается. С улицы порывом налетает сквозняк, грозя сдернуть шторы, и Коноха наваливается на окно, закрывая его плотно. И только тогда оборачивается к двери. Своим глазам ему сложно поверить, даже кажется на мгновение, что ему это чудится, но тут же звонит старый телефон на прикроватной тумбочке.

— К тебе мужчина…

— Да, я вижу, — негромко говорит Коноха, краем глаза поглядывает на Сакусу, который пока что рассматривает кричащее убранство комнаты, стараясь не касаться ничего вокруг. Выглядит он не так, как в их первую встречу, даже маски на лице нет. Теперь взгляду открыты очерченный нос и упрямо сжатые губы, но ошибиться сложно, даже несмотря на неформальный стиль, выбранный для этого вечера: джинсы, короткая кожаная куртка и перчатки, которые он так и не снял.

— Я не успел, он так быстро пошел к тебе.

— Понятно. Спасибо.

Парень, сидящий сегодня на входе, не успевает даже ничего сказать, когда Коноха обрывает звонок, звякнув трубкой по корпусу. И только тогда полностью разворачивается, встретившись с прямым взглядом Сакусы. Коноха не знает, какую тактику выбрать для общения с ним в такой обстановке, поэтому улыбается максимально располагающе. С пледом он тоже не знает, как поступить: был бы гость в комнате кем-то другим, то сразу бы скинул, но это же полицейский.

— Что вас привело, старший лейтенант? — Коноха не может сдержать лукавые нотки.

Сакуса отводит взгляд, хмурится, но недолго — и вот уже обводит глазами фигуру Конохи с ног до головы. В этом не чувствуется похоти или чего-то подобного, больше похоже на сухой интерес. Коноха чувствует что-то похожее на раздражение и не препятствует, когда плед соскальзывает с одного плеча. Сакуса задерживается взглядом на оголившейся части тела, с удовлетворением подмечает Коноха.

— Это глупо. Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти, — Сакуса говорит негромко, с расстановкой, он колеблется, прежде чем открыть дверь, поэтому Коноха успевает подойти достаточно близко, чтобы остановить его.

— Нет, проходи, присаживайся. Все нормально, — Коноха делает еще шаг вперед, а Сакуса, наоборот, отходит, явно желая ни до чего не дотрагиваться. — Я так понимаю, что ты все-таки не из-за расследования здесь.

И эффектным жестом сбрасывает плед на пол. Вот только Сакуса сразу тянется за ним и возвращает на место, еще плотнее закутывая Коноху.

С момента, как зашел Сакуса, все и так было странным, а теперь и вовсе смахивает на сон.

— Все-таки из-за расследования? — неуверенно спрашивает Коноха.

— Нет, — Сакуса даже мотает головой, похож от этого на ребенка. Он и так выглядит моложе, чем в офисе, а с этим жестом так и вовсе неокрепшим юнцом.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я раздевался, и пришел сюда не по делу, — Коноха идет к кровати, поманив Сакусу за собой. Тот послушно и преувеличенно осторожно ступает за ним. — Тогда зачем?

Коноха жестом приглашает Сакусу присесть в кресло, тот его оглядывает, едва наморщив нос, и остается стоять. А Коноха забирается с ногами на кровать, продолжая наблюдать за чудаковатым гостем. Тот тоже не отводит от него глаза.

— Это прозвучит глупо.

— Ну давай уж как есть.

Под неотрывным взглядом Сакусы немного неуютно, и это заставляет Коноху только больше кутаться в плед. Тот молчит, Коноха даже вздергивает вопросительно бровь, Сакуса в ответ поджимает губы, вздыхает и очень тихо произносит:

— Я хотел увидеть тебя.

Коноха непонимающе моргает, но предположение, что Сакуса шутит, еще нелепее его слов.

— Серьезно? — только и может он вымолвить. — И зачем же?

— Если бы я знал, — бурчит Сакуса, то смотря на Коноху, то отводя глаза. Складывает руки на груди и тяжело вздыхает.

— Это же ты хотел меня увидеть. Разве у тебя нет рационального объяснения? — У Конохи внутри все сжимается от предположения. Да нет, такого быть не может. Кто Сакуса, а кто он.

Сакуса молчит, и атмосфера становится почти неуютной. Видно, что тому странно находиться в подобном месте. Коноха в который раз не может сдержать улыбки.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — раздражается Сакуса. — Тебя это смешит?

— Нет, — Коноха прикрывает на мгновение губы. — Просто это странно. И в первую встречу ты больше напоминал сурового полицейского из какого-нибудь детектива…

— А сейчас?

А сейчас больше похож на обиженного ребенка, думает Коноха. Но скажи он такое — и Сакуса выбежит отсюда, не слушая объяснений. Он и так достаточно смущен. А Конохе приятно его странное внимание.

— Ну, ты выглядишь моложе и больше похож на человека. Как-то так, — пожимает плечами он в ответ. — Ты можешь сесть на кровать. Я тебя не укушу, и белье тут свежее. Честно.

Сакуса осторожно садится на край и тут же соскальзывает, с грохотом приземляясь на пол.

— Что произошло? — вскакивает он с необыкновенной резвостью для такого великана и отходит на пару шагов от кровати, не зная, куда деть руки.

— А, это, — Коноха еле сдерживает смех и приподнимает простынь. — У нас все матрасы обернуты в пленку. Ну, чтобы не пачкались.

Но Сакуса не смотрит на кровать, он смотрит на Коноху.

— Что-то не так? — улыбка Конохи немного гаснет.

Сакуса коротко мотает головой, как будто сбрасывая наваждение.

— Это странно. Но когда ты улыбаешься, мне хочется смотреть на тебя еще больше, — он садится нормально на кровать и рассматривает свои джинсы.

— О боже, — только и может выдохнуть Коноха, а сердце колотится быстрее. — Почему ты просто не вызвал меня в участок?

— Ты был напуган. Я решил, что так проще.

— Ладно, я не буду искать тут логику, — он тянется успокаивающе похлопать Сакусу по коленке, но тот реагирует мгновенно, отводя ее в сторону.

— Я не люблю, когда меня трогают. И к другим стараюсь не прикасаться, — хмурится он.

— Но ты трогал меня в участке, когда вел на выход, — замечает Коноха.

Сакуса согласно кивает:

— Это еще одна твоя странность.

— То есть теоретически тебе хочется дотронуться? До меня?

— Не могу этого отрицать.

— О, да ты просто виртуоз человеческого общения, — посмеиваясь, говорит Коноха. — Нет, только не сбегай.

— И не собирался.

— Если честно, то я считаю тебя милым, — Коноха тянется к нему, но вовремя одергивает себя. — Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я разделся?

— Точно, — быстро отвечает Сакуса, а потом добавляет: — Пока что.

— Необязательно меня трогать, я могу сам себя развлечь, а ты посмотришь… Ладно, я понял, идея не очень, — Коноха поднимает руки, защищаясь. — Чем ты тогда хотел бы заняться?

— Я думал, что посмотрю на тебя и все пойму. И уйду. Но я ничего не понял, да мы еще и в беседу вступили.

— Тебя она тяготит? — осведомляется Коноха.

— Немного. Но с тобой почему-то приятнее общаться, чем с другими.

— Это определенно лучший комплимент, который мне только говорили, — смеется Коноха. — Можем посмотреть сериал вместе. У тебя, наверное, не больше получаса.

— Около того.

— Одну серию дурацкого ситкома, — Коноха тянется за планшетом. — Можешь смотреть не в экран, а на меня.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Сакуса, видимо, намереваясь так и сделать.

Во время просмотра он осторожно убирает прядь волос, лезущую в глаза Конохе, которую тот и не замечал даже. Коноха поворачивается и впервые долго смотрит Сакусе прямо в глаза.

— Ты знаешь, у меня тоже бывают выходные, — Коноха лукаво улыбается. — И мы можем сходить в какое-нибудь кафе. Послезавтра, например.

— Я не ем в общепите.

— Окей. Можем просто прогуляться, — менее воодушевленно предлагает Коноха.

— Да. Давай. Можно сходить в нормальное кино, — соглашается Сакуса.

Когда Коноха провожает его до двери комнаты, тот говорит:

— Я понял. Ты заставляешь меня вести себя как школьника одним своим присутствием. Вот в чем странность.

— То есть обычно ты не такой? — притворно удивляется Коноха.

Сакуса немного раздражен издевкой в голосе Конохи, но все равно прощается с ним словами:

— До послезавтра.

Слишком все странно. Коноха опирается спиной о стену около двери и зажимает рот рукой, не давая вырваться смешку. Но улыбка так и не может сойти с губ.

***

На следующий день после разговора с Бокуто Акааши не сказать чтобы подавлен, но больше идей или зацепок у него не осталось, и невольно опускаются руки. Идти с тем, что есть, к Сакусе бессмысленно — только злить, — тем более что за последние несколько дней тот стал какой-то совсем странный, словно не в себе.

Он листает отчеты, и взгляд падает на показания матери Сарукуя. Пару минут он размышляет, могла ли она скрыть что-то от полиции, а потом приходит к выводу, что гадать все же бесполезно. Стоит сходить к ней, раз внезапно освободившееся время позволяет.

Сказавшись о своем уходе, Акааши выбирается из шумного офиса. Улица в тот день радует погодой вопреки его не самому радостному расположению, на дорогах нет пробок, так что добравшись до нужного адреса, он даже слегка оживляется.

Дом построен по принципу колодца: маленький квадратик неба вверху, на площадке между стен ничего, кроме выбитого асфальта и мусорных баков, стены желтенькие с серым, пыльным подпалом, под ногами хрустит битое стекло. Подъезд скалится оскорбительными надписями, знакомыми листовками от недовольных властью, пока Акааши, пыхтя, забирается на верхний этаж. Квартира — коммуналка, хаотичное скопление комнат вокруг оплеванного линолеума, выстилающего узкий полутемный коридор. Нужная дверь в самом конце, тоже неприглядная, старая. Акааши искренне боится за краску, когда стучит.

— Иду, — раздается изнутри, и комната открывается.

На пороге застывает женщина — немолодая, но и вроде не совсем старая. Впрочем, Акааши сперва и не обращает внимания на возраст: первыми привлекают внимание ее глаза. Лиловые веки, напитанные слезами, а зрачки пустые, как будто взгляд направлен не на Акааши, а в себя. Серое лицо, выеденное горем до дна глубоких морщин — лицо матери, которая похоронила своего ребенка. Короткая улыбка гостю, безотчетная, по привычке.

— Тецуро, — окликает она, и Акааши застывает на месте. — Это твой друг?

Из-за двери раздается знакомое фырканье.

— Видимо, да, — и тогда уже Акааши встречается взглядом с раздражающими глазами. Куроо останавливается за спиной госпожи Сарукуй с чайником в одной руке и вазой с конфетами в другой. — Знакомьтесь, это Кейджи Акааши.

— Добрый день, — вежливо здоровается Акааши.

— Проходите-проходите, мы как раз садимся пить чай, — приглашает госпожа Сарукуй. — А то этот Тецуро, негодяй, как всегда принес мне столько выпечки, что я в жизни не съем.

Акааши заходит внутрь. Обстановка в комнате скудная, но очень опрятная, вещи все приросшие к своим местам, как бывает там, где обживались много лет. В углу, прямо напротив двери, стоит фото Сарукуя — еще одно немое напоминание о поселившемся с этой женщиной горе.

Куроо ставит на стол еще одну чашку, они садятся за стол. Он говорит с хозяйкой комнаты, словно они уже очень давно знакомы, и Акааши ловит каждое слово — не промелькнет ли чего-нибудь важного. Но про Сарукуя не говорят вовсе.

— Кейджи, — Акааши даже вздрагивает с непривычки, когда слышит собственное имя. — А чем вы занимаетесь?

— Я, — начинает он, но голос хрипит и приходится откашляться. — Я из полиции.

Госпожа Сарукуй опускает взгляд в чашку с чаем, пальцы на боках вздрагивают — и замирают.

— Вот как. У меня уже был на днях полицейский, — говорит она потухшим голосом. — Я ответила на все вопросы.

Акааши невольно косится на фото в углу. О чем спрашивали, она не уточняет — но это и так понятно.

— Акааши ведет ваше дело, — говорит Куроо, и в Акааши на секунду закипает злость за то, что это нарочно — поставить его в глупое положение. Но Куроо говорит серьезно, бросает в него колкий взгляд: мол, чего молчишь, детектив? Потом тянется за чашкой и шумно дует на и без того уже остывший чай.

У госпожи Сарукуй подрагивают губы.

— Ясно.

— Я обещаю вам, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы наказать виновного, — с чувством говорит Акааши, но глядит на Куроо. Тот отрывает чашку ото рта и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

Акааши чувствует себя ужасно глупо. Тут, за столом у матери покойного, рядом с человеком, которого он подозревает в причастности к убийству. Он не может припомнить случая в жизни, когда был настолько не в своей тарелке.

Госпожа Сарукуй тем временем скорбно пожимает плечами:

— Сына вы мне все равно вернуть не сможете. Какая тогда разница? — говорит она изможденно. — Извините меня, мальчики.

Она выбирается из-за стола, и только теперь Акааши подмечает, что походка у нее тяжелая, грузная, как у росомахи, и только тогда он вспоминает, что в отчетах говорилось, что она тяжело больна. Когда хлопает дверь, Куроо ставит чашку на место и окидывает Акааши хмурым взглядом. Акааши в долгу не остается.

— И чего тебе не сиделось в участке? — говорит наконец Куроо, в голосе слышна досада.

— На тебя посмотреть пришел, — по привычке огрызается Акааши, хотя Куроо вроде как ничего еще и не сделал. Тот, кажется, и сам замечает в нем это слабое замешательство, фыркает, когда возвращается госпожа Сарукуй. Лицо у нее свежеумытое, глаза покрасневшие.

— Ну что, мальчики, — говорит она. — Давайте я положу еще пирожных?

Акааши выбирается от нее через целый час. В груди теплится странное чувство: это не было пыткой, они вполне мирно проводят втроем время, а в конце госпожа Сарукуй даже достает кости, и они играют партию в маджонг, а за ней еще одну — просто развлечь старушку. Когда Акааши спускается по лестнице, его нагоняет запыхавшийся Куроо.

— Погоди, — зовет он, перевесившись через перила. — Акааши, стой!

— Чего тебе?

Куроо уже медленнее спускается к нему. На лице его застыло дьявольски серьезное выражение, как будто он собирается прямо сейчас устроить публичное покаяние прямо во дворе дома.

— Я просто подумал, тебе ж все равно меня ночь караулить, может, подбросишь до бара?

Серьезности как не бывало. У Акааши в который раз при виде этой ехидной ухмылочки кулаки чешутся пересчитать этому засранцу все зубы.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу задержать тебя даже без ордера? — интересуется он спокойно. — Например, за препятствование выполнению моих обязанностей? Смотри-ка, и свидетелей полицейского произвола нет.

Куроо только хмыкает, фамильярно забрасывает ему руку на плечо и тянет за собой вниз.

— Ну да, только ты ж у нас правильный, — он тихо смеется. — Слуга народа.

Акааши с обманчивой послушностью спускается за ним. Рука Куроо неудобно вжимает кобуру в ребра, хотя казалось, что этот тип не мог раздражать его еще больше. Но Куроо выводит само слово «раздражение» на принципиально новый уровень. Это странно вдвойне после того, как они целый час просидели в одном помещении, и Акааши даже не захотелось отстрелить ему что-нибудь нужное.

— Не называй меня так. И мне осточертело это сраное неубедительное вранье, — говорит он холодно. Хватка на плече слабеет. — Что ты тут делал? Я думал, Сарукуй был тебе просто знакомым.

Куроо вздыхает и отодвигается.

— Вот вроде и славный ты человек, но какой же дотошный, — говорит он. — Ладно, хорошо. Допустим, я тебе все расскажу…

— Это твоя обязанность, — напоминает Акааши хмуро, но на самом деле слова Куроо на секунду выбивают у него почву из-под ног.

— Допустим, — Куроо делает ударение на слове и бросает косой взгляд на Акааши. Подъездная дверь, скрипнув, раскрывается перед ними. — Допустим, я поведаю тебе «жуткую правду», — он пальцами изображает кавычки по обе стороны от Акааши. — Что ты с ней будешь делать? С чего тебе вообще сдался этот человек и это дело? Не втирай мне про долг, я знаю, что копы даже не чешутся по такому поводу.

Акааши пожимает плечами и отходит в сторону, отбросив от себя его руку:

— Вот поэтому. Если я тоже наплюю, то больше во всем этом чертовом городе никому не будет дела до убийства. Конечно, кому не насрать на отбросы общества? Сам виноват, да? А мне есть дело, — он поднимает злой взгляд на Куроо. — Или это не нормально? Разве он не был таким же человеком?

Куроо приподнимает бровь.

— Был, — соглашается он, медленно кивнув, но как будто не Акааши, а собственным мыслям. — Ладно, достал, — признает он, и Акааши уже хочет послать его на хрен, но Куроо продолжает: — Знаешь что — просто приходи ночью, к закрытию. Я кое-что тебе покажу.

Акааши не нравится его тон, и сам Куроо выглядит так, словно еще не решил до конца, хорошая ли это идея. Он хмуро глядит на него с пару секунд, потом без шуток спрашивает:

— Где машина-то?

До бара они едут в абсолютном молчании. Акааши периодически ловит себя на том, что исподтишка поглядывает на хмурого Куроо, усевшегося рядом. Тот молчит, отвернувшись к окну. В голову лезут странные мысли: Куроо, который тайно таскает выпечку и развлекает госпожу Сарукуй, никак не вяжется с человеком, который успешно изображает из себя бесчувственную сволочь и нервирует одним своим видом. Кто он вообще такой, на самом-то деле?

— Дыру во мне просмотришь, — хмыкает тот, не оборачиваясь, и раздражение мигом возвращается.

Они приезжают в бар, когда тени уже тянутся вверх, и дело потихоньку идет к вечеру. Акааши не в восторге от того, что весь день, по сути, пошел насмарку, но то, что собирается рассказать Куроо, вполне может оказаться ценнее проделанной за неделю работы. Когда дверь машины хлопает, Акааши остается один и устало роняет голову на руль, достает из кармана пачку сигарет. До назначенного времени остается еще несколько часов, людей вокруг пока что нет. Сквозь пыльные окна ничего не разглядеть, но Акааши отчего-то уверен в том, что Куроо там, не в какой-нибудь подсобке, и даже сам поглядывает в его сторону.

Обдумав свое положение и нервно покусав фильтр, он кладет сигарету обратно в пачку и выбирается из машины. Куроо сказал — ночью, но Акааши смертельно устал носиться туда-сюда по чужим условиям.

— Куроо.

Бар выглядит пустым, но стоит окликнуть, как тот вылезает к Акааши из-под стойки.

— А? — удивленно спрашивает он. В руке бутылка без этикетки и марки, Акааши на пару секунд задерживает на мутном содержимом взгляд, и Куроо, заметив, спешно убирает ее обратно. — А ты не уехал?

— Нет, — констатирует Акааши, подразумевая интонацией: «Я ж тут стою».

— М-м, — кивает Куроо сам себе. — Ну садись. Я вообще-то выпить собирался.

Бутыль с неясным содержимым возвращается на стойку. К ней присоединяется грубый квадратный бокал, потом, подумав, Куроо добавляет к нему еще один такой же.

— Перед работой? — Акааши не сдерживает усмешки.

— Нет, ну а что? — фыркает Куроо в ответ, вроде заигрывает, но веселье в голосе принужденное. — Меня прессует полиция, между прочим. И вообще, жизнь тяжелая, работаю по ночам, кручусь как могу.

— Ага, прям вагоны с углем разгружаешь, — Акааши вроде и не настроен шутить, но тон Куроо располагает к тому, чтобы немного язвить в ответ. Каждая фраза приглашает к диалогу.

— Давай не будем о том, кому тут легче живется, — Куроо пожимает плечами. — Я тебе столько про жизнь могу рассказать, сколько ты за всю свою блестящую карьеру не видел, юноша.

Акааши опять охватывает раздражение. Впрочем, оно никуда и не исчезает в присутствии Куроо — скорее, просто стихает на время.

— Зачем ты постоянно выставляешь меня каким-то ребенком? — недовольно спрашивает он. — Я не так уж младше Бокуто.

Куроо усмехается, но на этот счет ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он откручивает пробку. Акааши следит за его отточенными движениями, как легко бутылка перелетает из руки в руку, как он разливает содержимое по бокалам. У Куроо это выходит гипнотически ловко, даже и не красуется вроде, а просто настолько привык к собственной проворности.

— Лови, — он толкает к Акааши бокал, потом огибает стойку и садится рядом. — Закуски нет.

— Мы в баре, — напоминает Акааши, приподняв брови.

— Ага, — усмехается Куроо. — Могу пива налить. Жидкий хлеб, все такое.

О природе здешнего пива у Акааши свое мнение. Впрочем, то пойло, которое ему налил Куроо, тоже особенного доверия не вызывает.

— Что это?

— А? — не понимает Куроо. Потом глядит на его бокал. — А, это. Самогон, — отвечает он тоном Капитана Очевидность. — Мое производство, вроде пока не травился.

Не то чтобы Акааши устраивает «вроде», но Куроо первым делает глоток, морщится. Тишина несколько угнетает, и явно не одного Акааши, потому что Куроо все время старается ее чем-то заполнить — прочищает горло, шумно ерзает на стуле, со стуком ставит бокал на столешню.

— Почему ты просил меня прийти под закрытие, если сейчас не занят? — спрашивает Акааши. Он чувствует подступающую усталость, и перспектива очередных бдений совершенно не прельщает.

Куроо ловит в воздухе пылинку, растирает между пальцев. Потом тяжело вздыхает.

— Вот тебе по жизни надо нудеть, да? Попросил, потому что хотел побыть один, — он недобро косит на Акааши. — Я, знаешь ли, не получаю заряды позитива от хождения к старушке.

— Тогда зачем ходишь?

Куроо снова тяжело вздыхает.

— Потому что кроме меня некому, гений. Так уж вышло, — он отпивает еще, снова морщится. — Так уж вышло, что мы знакомы. А я… просто типа умею готовить.

Он смолкает, хмуро глядя в зеркало за стойкой.

— А Бокуто? — спрашивает Акааши, поймав в отражении его взгляд. — Он к ней не заходит? Или кто там еще с вами связан?

На самом деле он готов к тому, что Куроо уклонится, но тот, оперевшись на столешню, укладывает голову на ладонь и с пониманием глядит на Акааши.

— Я вот все думаю, что тебе важнее на самом деле — найти виновных или доказать его непричастность? — он фыркает, но потом все-таки отвечает: — Бокуто вроде в курсе, но он с ней не знаком. Я его не зову, это как бы личное дело.

Акааши ловит себя на том, что сдавленно выдыхает. Чтобы чем-то забить новую паузу, он на пробу делает глоток пойла Куроо. По горлу прокатывается волна огня, дыхание сбивается, и он невольно заходится в приступе кашля.

— Дыши, — с видом алкогольного аксакала советует Куроо и почти ласково хлопает его по спине.

Несколько секунд последовать этому совету кажется Акааши просто фантастически невозможным. Горло дерет при малейшей попытке сделать вдох или выдох, но потом становится легче, шею и плечи отпускает напряжение. Во рту остается горький привкус — то ли земли, то ли жженой резины.

— Какая дрянь, — с неявным одобрением выдает он. Куроо самодовольно улыбается.

— Скажи, да? — он хохочет.

— Что вас с ним связывает? — Акааши вообще-то обещал себе об этом не спрашивать — уж во всяком случае не Куроо, — но промолчать не выходит, вопрос вырывается сам собой.

Куроо вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Поясни, — просит он. — Что ты имеешь в виду под «связывает»?

Акааши не понимает, чем тот так озадачен.

— Ну… вы, э-э-э, с Бокуто давно знакомы?

— Да, не помню со скольки лет. Долго, короче, — просто отвечает Куроо. Акааши вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд. — Что такого?

— Не знаю. Я думал, ты не… Забей, — он обрывает сам себя и тут же, не раздумывая, спрашивает: — И вы с ним вместе? — вопрос срывается раньше, чем Акааши успевает себя остановить. Щеки обжигает от неловкости за собственный интерес.

Куроо тихо смеется, разглядывает его лицо.

— Знаешь, — говорит он вместо ответа. — Я ведь могу спросить тебя про то же самое, с учетом того, сколько этот придурок про тебя рассказывает с момента вашего романтического знакомства.

Акааши как раз делает еще глоток и едва не давится на слове «романтического» — но на второй раз пить уже легче. Ну да, думает он, романтики хоть отбавляй. Напрягает одно: он не помнит, чтобы Бокуто хоть полслова говорил о Куроо до того момента, как сам Акааши спросил напрямую. Он понятия не имеет, о чем это говорит — но это ведь Бокуто, язык без костей, ему нужно нарочно сдерживаться, чтобы не сказать чего-то лишнего. А про Куроо он молчал.

— Он рассказывал, как мы встретились? — спрашивает он, продравшись сквозь горькие опасения.

Куроо закатывает глаза.

— Ага, всего раз пятнадцать, — он давит смешок в кулаке. — В лицах описывал, как ты носился по кварталу за утырком, который пытался у них кого-то поджечь. Как тебя вообще занесло туда, правильный мальчик?

— Копал под одного «аптекаря», — мрачно отвечает Акааши. В то дело ему потом велели не соваться — видимо, были замешаны какие-то правильные люди. Зато крышу борделя по случайному стечению обстоятельств распугать успел. Отчего-то эта мысль теперь вызывает не разочарование, а улыбку.

— А-а-а, выслужиться хотел, — с пониманием кивает Куроо.

— Не выслужиться, — ворчит на него Акааши. — Просто делал свою работу.

— И как, оценили?

— Ну, — всерьез прикидывает Акааши. — Я сработался с одним парнем в процессе. Он со странностями, но вообще человек хороший, — его самого удивляет, что Куроо, кажется, на самом деле его слушает — склонив голову, даже с интересом. Профессиональное, наверное. — И еще — меня поддержал прокурор Хаттори, — а вот это больше смахивает на лишнее хвастовство, но на самом деле Акааши тогда и правда удивился.

— Сам прокурор? — с насмешливым одобрением тянет Куроо. — Небось гордился собой до неба.

— Иди ты, — без злобы бросает в ответ Акааши. — Только я подумал о том, что ты не такой уж и козел…

— Да я, блин, лучшее, что с тобой могло случиться, — хмыкает Куроо и по-свойски хлопает его по плечу — так, словно они всамделишные приятели, и это даже не вызывает в Акааши какого-то отторжения.

Только теперь он понимает, что пойло оказывает на него странное действие: очертания предметов как бы сглаживаются, теряют привычную четкость линий. После нового глотка он чувствует что-то, напоминающее несильный толчок в грудь, дыхание перехватывает, как в невесомости, а потом все медленно приходит в норму. Или просто это состояние становится привычным.

На улицу тем временем приходят ранние сумерки. Акааши только теперь понимает, что выпивать сейчас было чертовски глупо: за руль в таком виде он точно не сядет. Коллеги, может, и не станут права отбирать, но это все равно не исключает возможности окончить эту ночь, уткнувшись капотом в ближайший фонарный столб.

— Скоро открываться, — говорит Куроо себе под нос и задирает рукав рубашки — посмотреть на наручные часы. — Ну что, давай? Не зря ж сидели.

Что давать, хочет спросить Акааши, но в горле вдруг встает ком. Он кашляет на пробу, больше от беспомощности, но легкие как будто разучились правильно дышать. Подняв испуганный взгляд на Куроо, он сталкивается не с непониманием, а с чем-то больше похожим на сочувствие. А потом Куроо довольно улыбается, как Чеширский Кот — и вдруг все становится на свои места.

Ублюдок, рвется из Акааши, но наружу производится одно только нелепое шипение и бульканье. Тело не слушается, он цепляется за столешню, но все равно заваливается куда-то в сторону. Руки повисают плетьми.

— Тише, тише, — Куроо все с той же невозмутимостью подхватывает его и аккуратно спускает со стула на пол. — Не ушибись. И потерпи, ладно?

Акааши силится вцепиться в его рубашку, но пальцы только безвольно скребут по ткани. Перед глазами мутнеет и темнеет, мысли теряются. Убийца, убийца, повторяет он про себя. «И что теперь станет с Бокуто?» — мысль мелькает совсем на периферии, в голове теряется ясность.

Он впивается злым взглядом в лицо Куроо, но тот не пугается, только улыбается еще шире. И, совсем как у Чеширского Кота, последней в темноте исчезает его улыбка.

***

Во время сеанса в кино Сакуса так и не дает дотронуться до себя, но сам тянется, как только Коноха отвлекается. Один раз придержал за локоть, опять прикоснуля к волосам, как и в прошлый раз. Перед встречей Коноха не знал, что они будут делать, но оказалось очень просто говорить о чем угодно человеку, который тебя слушает. И Коноха отвечал взаимностью в этом вопросе и с умилением замечал, что Сакусе очень нравится говорить о своей работе. В противовес ему самому: Коноха старался как можно меньше говорить о ней. Хотя невозможно отрицать очевидного.

На прощание Сакуса просит об еще одной встрече и опять через день, а когда узнает, что Коноха не сможет в этот день выйти из дома, то говорит, что обязательно придет в его смену.

— Ты же не будешь расстреливать всех извращенцев, которые собираются меня навестить? — посмеивается Коноха.

— Когда я думаю об этом, то чувствую странное удовлетворение. Так что это неплохая идея, — задумчиво говорит Сакуса.

— Ты ревнуешь? — Коноха заглядывает ему в глаза, улыбка так и просится на губы. Он тянется до руки Сакусы, но тот отдергивает ее, отходит на шаг.

— Я приду, — он уходит не оборачиваясь, постепенно ускоряя шаги. Конохе только и остается кусать губы.

Впервые Коноха и вправду ждет начала смены, но проходит час или два, а так никого и не появляется, странно. Хотя сегодня многие работают, так что, в общем-то, неудивительно. Он валяется на кровати, то маясь от безделья, то берясь за этих нудных «Отверженных», которые ему насоветовал Бокуто, то играя в отупляющую игру на планшете. Когда открывается дверь, да еще и без предварительного звонка, Коноха сразу вскакивает, и не думая прикрываться. Улыбка быстро превращается из по-настоящему радостной в просто вежливую, когда он видит незнакомого мужика, не больше сорока лет. Выглядит даже вполне опрятно, хотя лицо недоброе, и Коноха мысленно собирается с духом, что, возможно, сейчас будет жестко.

— Добрый вечер, — здоровается он и пытается скрыть разочарованное лицо, отвернувшись к кровати.

— Не расправляй кровать. Не стоит. — Коноха оборачивается, ловит на себе какой-то озлобленный взгляд мужика.

— Как вам будет угодно, — Коноха пожимает плечами, остановившись посреди комнаты, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— Пошли со мной, — мужчина открывает дверь и кивком указывает на выход.

— Вам разве не сказали, что мы не выезжаем… Что вы делаете? — Мужчина хватает его за руку, сжимая до синяков. — Я понял, понял, дайте я хотя бы оденусь.

Мужчина осматривает его своим колючим взглядом и грубо подталкивает к выходу.

— Что за дела?

— Лучше бы тебе не поднимать крик, все равно никто не обратит внимания.

— Чего? — возмущается Коноха, но получает тычок под ребра. — Ай! Да какого черта? Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Спускайся, парень, не испытывай мое терпение.

Надежда на то, что это какая-то извращенная игра, еще сидит где-то глубоко внутри.

Когда они вместе спускаются к выходу, Коноха оглядывается на мужчину в надежде, что тот скажет остановиться. Ну неужели он его отправляет на улицу в одних трусах? Жесткий толчок в спину, из-за которого Коноха только чудом не проезжается носом по ковру, подтверждает неприятную догадку. Он смотрит на парня, который сегодня встречает клиентов, но тот лишь отводит взгляд, закрывая лицо планшетом.

— Какого?.. — еще один тычок, гораздо болезненнее предыдущего, куда-то под ребра. Коноха кривится от боли, но не двигается с места. — Я никуда не пойду дальше этой комнаты.

— Да что ты? — мужчина усмехается, сверлит Коноху взглядом, от которого хочется съежиться. А может, это от холода, черт его разберет. — Значит, не пойдешь по-хорошему?

По-хорошему? То есть это по-хорошему? Бок до сих пор побаливает от удара, но чего бояться — холл никогда не пустует, и сейчас не исключение. Наверняка за Коноху заступятся. Кто-нибудь.

Он пытается заглянуть в глаза хоть кому-то из присутствующих, поймать взгляд, попросить безмолвно о помощи, но все отворачиваются. Коноха ничего не понимает, но все равно говорит как можно ровнее, стараясь не терять уверенности в голосе:

— Нет, я не пойду. Я босой и почти голый, это издевательство.

— Не зли меня, шлюха, — рычит мужчина, надвигаясь на Коноху. Тот ежится, но повторяет про себя: «Он ничего мне не сделает».

Но мысль оказывается ошибочной. Мужчина заносит руку для удара, Коноха сгибается, чтобы уйти от кулака, но его просто хватают за волосы. Коноха не может сдержать вскрик от того, как тянут его волосы. Это больно, гораздо больнее, чем он помнит из детства.

— Отпустите его! — Коноха видит сквозь слезящиеся глаза Юкиэ. Брови ее нахмурены, она прижимает руки к груди, голос дрожит от смелости.

Коноха не видит, что делает мужчина, но Юкиэ вскрикивает и прячется за диван. Следующее, что видит Коноха, — это стремительно приближающуюся стену, он даже выставляет руки, чтобы смягчить удар, но это не помогает — щека проезжается по косяку.

— Ох, прости, какой я неловкий, — глумливо говорит мужчина.

Коноха упирается ногами, но его тащат за волосы, черт, почему это так больно. Сдается он слишком быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы, а когда он оказывается на улице, то видит, как парень, который сидел на телефоне весь вечер, закрывает дверь. Глаза у того полны страха, и он не обращает внимания ни на вскрики Конохи, ни на просьбы о помощи. Его затаскивают в ближайший узкий переулок, тут пахнет мочой, сгнившими продуктами от мусорки, да еще накрапывает этот мерзкий ноябрьский дождь.

Коноху швыряют на асфальт, он еле находит в себе силы, чтобы хотя бы сесть на колени, оторвать торс от холодной поверхности. Кажется, он дрожит, но он не особенно уверен, а еще думает о Сарукуе — интересно, с ним так же было? Просто взяли и ни за что впихнули в подворотню, выстрелили в затылок? Теперь Коноху будет опознавать Бокуто, а Акааши посчитает их убийства связанными, может, это даже поможет в чем-то?

В руках у мужчины револьвер — наверняка это его он показал Юкиэ, из-за чего та спряталась за диван. Коноха бы тоже спрятался. Он никогда не был героем.

— Я не понимаю, я ничего не сделал, — Коноха облизывает губы и старается уж совсем не пуститься в рыдания, когда мужчина выдвигает барабан, чтобы проверить патроны. — Вы, наверное, ошиблись, и я не тот, кто вам нужен.

Он ударяет Коноху прикладом, щеку обжигает болью.

— Коноха Акинори, так? — ухмыляется мужчина. — Рост средний, волосы светлые, отличительный признак — подсолнух на правом предплечье.

Мужчина указывает на его татуировку дулом револьвера, и Коноха инстинктивно прикрывает ее рукой. Когда же холодное дуло касается лба, он прикладывает нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не зарыдать.

— Я ничего не сделал, — Коноха склоняет голову, но так дуло просто упирается ему в затылок.

— Надо было меньше якшаться с полицейскими, парень, — смеется мужчина, раздается щелчок взводимого курка.

И выстрел.

Только Коноха не чувствует себя мертвым, его тело до сих пор дрожит, а мысли мечутся в голове. Ощущение, будто он подставил голову под горячую воду.

Револьвер он замечает краем глаза на асфальте рядом с коленями, и еще что-то продолговатое, Коноха не понимает, что это. И только в этот момент он слышит крик, и исходит он не от Конохи.

Мужчина, который возвышался над ним, согнулся, сжимая правую руку, из нее потоком льет кровь.

— Вот… ублюдок, — он смотрит в сторону выхода из подворотни, а потом пускается наутек. Даже перебирается через забор. Но Конохе все равно, он ощупывает голову, смотрит на руку — в темноте ничего не видно, но пальцы в чем-то темном. Вряд ли это вода.

Еще он слышит приближающиеся шаги, а чем ближе шаги, тем отчетливее запах пороха. Плечи накрывает теплое пальто, явно только что снятое с чужих плеч. Фигура присаживается, и он видит, что это Сакуса. Облегчение распирает грудь, он делает глубокий вдох…

— Только без истерик, — спокойно говорит Сакуса, натягивая хирургические перчатки, и прихватывает кончиками пальцев револьвер. Он рассматривает его, даже, кажется, принюхивается и кладет в пакет для улик.

— Ты не побежишь за ним? — зуб на зуб не попадает, оттого голос Конохи кажется еще более тихим.

— Нет. Оружие здесь. И пальцы.

— В смысле отпечатки? — уточняет Коноха слабым голосом.

— Нет. В прямом смысле пальцы. Я их отстрелил, видимо.

Сакуса поднимает продолговатый предмет, который не мог опознать Коноха, и кладет в другой пакет. Рот наполняется слюной. Он хочет извиниться, но успевает только отвернуться, когда сильный спазм скручивает живот.

Он чувствует на затылке руку Сакусы, тот легко поглаживает его, пока Коноха откашливается, пытаясь избавиться от саднящего чувства и ужасного привкуса.

— Ты весь в крови, — замечает Сакуса, посмотрев на свою ладонь.

— Да, я уже понял, да, извини, — Коноха и сам уже не понимает, за что извиняется.

— Нам надо в участок.

— Нет! — в голосе прорываются истерические нотки, которые он так долго сдерживал. — Нет, он сказал…

Горло пережимает, Коноха пытается сделать нормальный вдох, Сакуса возвращает руку ему на затылок, опять поглаживает. И Конохе от этого легче.

— Он сказал, что нужно меньше якшаться с полицейскими, он сказал это перед тем как… — Коноха облизывает губы. — Ты понял, в общем, я не думаю, что участок — это хорошая идея.

Сакуса не отвечает, только смотрит на него этим своим пугающим, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Минута молчания, из-за которой Коноха понимает, что дождь усилился, он громкий, шумит по карнизам ближайших домов. И капли ледяные. Коноха только сейчас осознает, как ему холодно.

Сакуса поднимается, снимает с его плеч пальто. Коноха не понимает, зачем, пока тот не произносит:

— Надень нормально. Засунь руки в рукава. — Коноха с трудом поднимается, а Сакуса помогает ему одеться. Пальто почти насквозь промокло, но без него гораздо хуже. Коноха закутывается в него покрепче, готовый пойти за Сакусой куда угодно, даже босым, но тот бережно обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, а другой подхватывает под коленями.

— Я могу сам дойти, — Коноха не особенно сопротивляется, но все равно ему неудобно. Хоть и очень приятно. Рубашка промокла, но Сакуса все равно очень теплый, к нему приятно прижиматься, даже несмотря на то, что он ворчит на Коноху:

— Только не головой, ты весь в крови.

А потом еще добавляет так умилительно:

— Пожалуйста.

Но как только Коноха оказывается на сиденье автомобиля, паника возвращается. Оказывается, объятие и вправду успокаивают. А еще дрожит он с новой силой:

— Куда мы поедем? — стуча зубами, спрашивает он. Сакуса выкручивает обогреватель на максимум, Коноху обдает теплым воздухом, и сиденье, сиденье с подогревом. Это почти так же хорошо, как объятия.

— Ко мне.

Сакуса говорит так решительно, что Конохе не хочется ни спорить, ни обсуждать. Просто довериться хоть кому-то, а Сакуса, как никто другой, для этого подходит.

***

Акааши спит и видит очень странный сон. В нем он рыщет по своей мансарде с отчетливым ощущением того, что упустил из виду нечто жизненно важное, когда створки окна распахиваются, и с плаката к нему на подоконник ступает сам Ишии Мичио, смотрит со своей вечной улыбкой и говорит голосом Куроо:

— Ну что, давай?

И пол проваливается под ногами, Акааши падает и падает вниз целую бесконечность, а потом он осознает, что просто лежит на кровати, и наконец просыпается.

Сначала до ушей доносятся какие-то приглушенные голоса. Кажется, кто-то спорит. Неужели он опять уснул под включенный телевизор в кресле? Судя по всему, так и есть. Спина ноет, а еще голову потихоньку одолевает тупая ноющая боль, как бывает при недосыпе.

Он с трудом разлепляет глаза, трет их, ощущение, что они забиты песком. Голоса становятся четче, но разобрать, о чем именно говорят их обладатели, не получается. Комната, которая открывается взгляду Акааши, даже отдаленно не напоминает его мансарду. Помещение почти пустое, одинокая лампочка свешивается с потолка, заполняя все тусклым желтым светом; пол покрыт каким-то дешевым линолеумом, нет ни стола, ни шкафа, только диван, на котором Акааши и сидит.

Куроо.

Воспоминания приходят отрывочно: как он зашел в бар, как Куроо старательно притворялся не говнюком, но в конце концов… Акааши накрывает волной ярости. В большей степени на самого себя. Как можно было пить с этим ублюдком, принимать вообще хоть что-то из его рук, как можно было быть настолько тупым и доверчивым?

А Куроо самоуверен, думает Акааши, поднимаясь. У него даже не связаны руки — хотя портупею с кобурой Куроо снять все-таки не поленился. Дверь тоже оказывается не заперта, и Акааши только крепче сжимает кулак, на уме крутится только одно слово, сливаясь в белый шум: ублюдок, ублюдок, ублюдок. Коридор, в котором оказывается Акааши, узкий, без единого источника света на потолке, помогает Акааши только оставленная открытой дверь и полоска света, которая, видимо, пробивается из другой комнаты. Именно оттуда и доносятся голоса, которые он слышал раньше.

Подойдя ближе, он понимает, что эти голоса — не просто какой-то разговор незнакомых людей. Там, за дверью, Бокуто и Куроо на повышенных тонах спорят друг с другом.

— …и вообще, вломить бы тебе за такую самодеятельность, — возмущается Бокуто. — Какого хрена, Куроо?! Ну какого ж хрена?!

— А как мне надо было — предложить твоему драгоценному Акааши прогуляться в подвал со связанными глазами? — огрызается Куроо. — Не суйся, сами разберемся, — куда-то в сторону.

Скрипят стулья, кто-то лупит по столу. Акааши тихо подходит ближе к щели между дверью и косяком, осторожно заглядывает внутрь.

— Надо было попросить меня с ним поговорить! — рычит Бокуто. — А не тащить сюда, как кота!

Это небольшая ярко освещенная комната. Внутри чуть уютнее, чем здесь, в коридоре, но стены такие же серые, и нет ни одного окна. Посередине расположен стол, вокруг хаотично расставлены стулья. Бокуто и Куроо стоят друг напротив друга, оба взъерошенные, но, кажется, до драки не дошло. Зубы Акааши сами собой сжимаются до скрипа. Значит, Бокуто тоже замешан во всем этом. Рядом с ними стоит кто-то еще, кого Акааши не может разглядеть в щель, а поодаль, закинув ноги на стол и с интересом разглядывая сцену, восседает смутно знакомый мужчина.

Акааши по привычке тянется к кобуре, позабыв, что обнаружил ее пропажу еще в комнате, в которой очнулся. Громко цыкает, но его никто не слышит, звук тонет в шуме разговора.

— О да, ты бы его уговорил, — хмыкает Куроо, говорит он почти сладко, но от этого еще более угрожающе.

— Да, уговорил бы, — подтверждает Бокуто. — А чего у тебя рожа такая ехидная?

— Просто я отлично знаю твои любимые способы по «уговорам», — тон Куроо настолько издевательский, что Акааши ни минуты не сомневается, что тот имеет в виду. У Бокуто, его видно лучше остальных в комнате, меняется выражение лица в мгновение ока: только что, кажется, он был готов рвать и метать, нахмуренные брови и всклокоченные волосы, а сейчас на секунду становится оскорбленным и тут же обиженным.

Вот козел, думает Акааши, открывая дверь комнаты достаточно резким движением, чтобы можно было точно понять, что он не в настроении. Одно дело запирать Акааши, совсем другое…

— О, какие люди, — произносит Куроо, и только сейчас Акааши видит на столе свою кобуру. Заметив его взгляд, Куроо ухмыляется еще шире. — Потерял свои игрушки?

Окончание фразы заглушает кулак Акааши, он четко попадает Куроо по челюсти. Костяшки сразу начинает саднить, а Куроо лишь отступает на шаг, потирая подбородок и мотая головой. Губа мгновенно опухает, Акааши как сквозь туман слышит, как кто-то говорит:

— Интересно, он ждал другой реакции?

А ему отвечает голос весьма знакомый:

— Если да, то он идиот.

Но Акааши не обращает внимания, он подходит ближе, Куроо поднимает руку, как будто говоря «остановись», но Акааши лишь хватает его за запястье и бьет уже не так сильно, как хотелось бы, другой рукой.

— Да твою мать! — от третьего удара Куроо уже уворачивается и перестает играть в поддавки: ударяет Акааши в живот, из-за чего тот сгибается пополам, воздух как будто вышибает из легких — попал в сплетение.

Силясь отдышаться, Акааши пинком отправляет ближайший стул Куроо под ноги. Тот уворачивается, но за это время Акааши успевает перевести дух и снова кидается к нему с кулаками.

— Зря мы не захватили попкорн, — досится до него через пелену злости.

Куроо ловко перехватывает его руки, делает подсечку, но Акааши выворачивается и тянет его за собой следом. Упав, они кубарем катятся по полу, Акааши прилетает ребрами на острый локоть Куроо, охает, но в долгу не остается — не замахиваясь, отвешивает ему коленом в живот. Где-то в параллельной вселенной Бокуто орет:

— Прекратите!

Тем временем они сшибают еще один стул, оказавшийся на пути, и Куроо охает в голос: Акааши всем телом бросает его спиной поперек ножки стола, потом укладывает на лопатки, прижав к полу, и еще пару раз для верности добавляет по лицу. Кажется, в этот момент выражение у Куроо самое искреннее с момента их знакомства: дикие, горящие глаза, на щеке наливается гематома, всклокоченные волосы, обнаженные в оскале зубы.

— Сволочь, — успевает прошипеть Акааши, когда Куроо с вызывающей зависть грацией выворачивается и в миг оказывается на ногах, нависнув над Акааши.

— Теперь ты будешь слушать…

Акааши нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы подскочить следом, но удар получается смазанным — Куроо и вправду вертлявый как черт.

— …меня, видимо, нет! — Куроо больше не ухмыляется в своей поганой манере, он реально злится, хватает Акааши за рубашку, подтягивая к себе, ударяет его по лицу, из-за чего голова Акааши отлетает как у болванчика. Подножка — и вот уже Акааши на полу, а на нем сидит Куроо, занося руку для еще одного удара.

Акааши успевает поставить блок, но Куроо так и не ударяет: Бокуто удерживает его за локти.

— Серьезно? То есть когда он на меня нападал, то ничего? — Бокуто оттаскивает Куроо, а тот шипит, как уличный кот.

— Ты получил по заслугам, — Бокуто не церемонясь отпускает его, подходит к Акааши, протягивает руку.

Но Акааши не принимает помощь. Оглядывает комнату и замечает, что стоявший спиной ко всему действию наконец повернулся, и его невозможно не узнать — Ивайзуми.

— Какого?.. — в голове все мешается, он несильно шлепает Бокуто по руке, поворачивается на бок, пытаясь отдышаться. Тот смотрит на него обиженно. Человека, который сидит за столом, сложив ноги, Акааши тоже видит не в первый раз, но, хоть убей, не может вспомнить, кто он такой.

Тот, заметив его взгляд, улыбается, приветливо взмахивает рукой. И улыбка у него не лучше, чем у Куроо: так же вызывает раздражение, только не насмешкой, а какой-то приторной сладостью.

— Ойкава Тоору, помнишь? Журналист.

Акааши с трудом вспоминает его. Сразу после обнаруженного тела Сарукуя именно он подходил задать пару вопросов. Он кивает, пошатываясь, начинает подниматься. Бокуто поддерживает его, несмотря на неодобрительные взгляды со стороны Акааши, даже пытается обнять, но Акааши мягко отталкивает его.

Он идет забрать свою кобуру, но Ивайзуми оказывается быстрее, сдергивает ее со стола, смотрит своим упрямым взглядом. У Акааши непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки.

— Ты должен нас выслушать, — Ивайзуми смотрит прямо в глаза. Акааши никогда бы не подумал, что он может быть замешан в чем-то подобном. Один из самых честных и трудолюбивых парней в его участке, и тут… Связался с шайкой непонятно кого.

У Акааши непроизвольно вырывается горький смешок:

— А что я вам еще должен?

— Новую рубашку, — Куроо привычно ухмыляется, указывая на небольшие пятна крови на груди, рука Бокуто упирается в грудь Акааши — он непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед. В случае с Куроо его тело действует быстрее, чем трезвое мышление. — Мальчик, тебе и вправду стоит нас выслушать. Посмотри вокруг: ты жив, да, мы чуть больше вооружены, чем ты, но ты свободно передвигаешься здесь…

— Да пошел ты, гребаный психопат, — у Акааши все клокочет внутри от гнева.

— Мы реально хотим сообщить тебе важные сведения по так волнующему тебя делу, — Куроо хлопает ладонью по стулу напротив, не обращая внимания на эпитеты, которые сыпятся на него.

— И для этого ты напоил меня каким-то наркотиком, — Акааши всплескивает руками. — Гениально.

— Возможно, я иногда действую слишком радикальными методами…

— Возможно? — хмыкает Ойкава, наконец садясь нормально на своем стуле. — Нет, Куро, это как раз таки самый настоящий факт. Вместо того, чтобы уговорить парня…

— Ага, я ему такой: хей, пойдем со мной в темный подвал, где я тебе расскажу, что это не я убийца. И пока мы идем, он набирает своим дружкам из полиции сообщения «разыскиваемый особо опасный маньяк запирает меня в подвале по такому-то адресу», — Куроо подается вперед к Ойкаве. — Ты этого хотел?

Ойкава замирает буквально на мгновение:

— Что ж, в этом есть доля разума.

— Извращенного разума психопата, — Акааши пинает стул, но тут же его хватает в объятия Бокуто.

— Мы все сейчас объясним, правда, — просит он, почти умоляя.

— Слушайте, — говорит Акааши, выпутываясь из его рук. — Да пошли вы.

Он разворачивается к двери, но не успевает и шага сделать, когда его снова перехватывает Бокуто. Взгляд у него острый и испуганный.

— Акааши, стой, ну не уходи. Прости, мне нужно было сразу… Куроо, ну почему ты такой параноик?! — возмущается он, развернувшись.

Куроо бычится и ворчит что-то в ответ, но Акааши уже даже не слушает. Он замирает, переводя взгляд с одного присутствующего на другого. Несмотря на то что дверь у него за спиной, и ничего кроме встречных взглядов не держит его, он чувствует себя загнанным ими в угол. Все четверо как будто чего-то от него ждут, но злость на происходящее просто жрет изнутри: он как дурак неделю носился и умолял, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь объяснил ему, что происходит, — а теперь, значит, Бокуто приспичило объясниться?

Поэтому вместо ответа он просто качает головой и буквально вылетает в коридор. Торопливо оглядевшись по сторонам, он спешно шагает наугад к первой попавшейся двери: возвращаться в комнату, где он валялся в отключке, ему не хочется. Дверь хлопает за спиной, и Акааши погружается в относительную тишину. Щеку саднит, ноют сбитые костяшки, под ребрами наливается синим здоровый кровоподтек от падения на острый локоть Куроо. Он отвлекается на эти мелочи, чтобы не думать обо всем остальном.

— Но это же моя комната! — доносится снаружи голос Ойкавы — возмущенный и несколько напуганный.

— А ну стой, — это уже Ивайзуми. — Сказано — не суйся, значит, не суйся.

— Но там же…

Внезапно возмущения смолкают. Через некоторое время Акааши слышит робкие шаги, кто-то останавливается перед дверью, а потом, прислонившись к косяку, шепотом просит в замочную скважину:

— Если надумаешь что-то ломать, то фото не трогай, пожалуйста. Мы там с Хаджиме хорошо получились! — заканчивает он с непонятным удовольствием.

Совместное фото здесь же, стоит в рамочке на рабочем столе, окруженное горами всяческого хлама. Ойкава на нем и правда вышел неплохо: он стоит, облокотившись на камеру, закрепленную на штативе, широко улыбается в объектив, придерживая растрепанные ветром волосы. Ивайзуми в кадр попал, похоже, случайно; он проходит мимо на заднем плане и, не оглядываясь, показывает фотографу средний палец. За ним виднеются полицейские желтые ленточки и знакомые силуэты сине-белых служебных машин, в отдалении санитары уносят тело, завернутое в черный полиэтиленовый мешок.

Акааши оглядывает помещение целиком. Бардак повсюду царит несусветный, исключение составляет разве что диван в углу. Большая часть комнаты заставлена различной техникой, копировальными аппаратами, принтерами, компьютерами — рядом с диваном ютится стол, на котором притиснуты друг к другу сразу три монитора. Складывается ощущение, что он попал в обитель какого-то безумного хакера, но Акааши вспоминает, что этот Ойкава представлялся журналистом. По стенам развешаны уже знакомые агитационные плакаты, которые Акааши не раз встречал по всему городу.

— Можно? — в щелку между дверью и косяком просовывается все тот же неуемный Ойкава. Он быстро оглядывает комнату и расплывается в улыбке. — Фух, все цело.

— Я не псих, — хмуро говорит Акааши и демонстративно усаживается на диван, скрестив на груди руки.

— Конечно-конечно, — соглашается Ойкава, но таким тоном, что сразу тянет ответить что-нибудь резкое. — Не возражаешь, если я посижу тут? Они там до сих пор никак не уймутся.

Акааши только пожимает плечами: он не уверен, что в принципе сейчас в том положении, чтобы кому-то что-то запрещать. Ойкава расплывается в улыбке и усаживается прямо на стол, сгребя бумаги в сторону. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине.

— Откуда тут эти плакаты? — наконец спрашивает Акааши.

— О, — Ойкава оглядывается, а потом опять улыбается, явно довольный, что тот заметил. — Это я их печатаю. Бокуто, кажется, так и не успел тебе объяснить, чем мы тут занимаемся? Но, наверное, ты и сам уже понимаешь.

Акааши снова оглядывает плакаты, потом эту подпольную типографию. Ойкава сидит, склонив голову набок, и с любопытством наблюдает за ним. И вместо очевидного вопроса Акааши неожиданно для себя спрашивает про другое — просто потому что слишком долго перебирал это в голове и уже не может отделаться от желания узнать наконец правду:

— Ты можешь просто сказать мне, кто и почему убил Ямато Сарукуя?

— Я мог бы послать тебя в управление по связям с общественностью, — мстительно хмыкает Ойкава, а потом вздыхает и отвечает: — Скажу, почему нет. Только сперва один вопрос, раз уж ты успокоился: что ты думаешь о главе нашего города?

— Ишии Мичио? — удивленно переспрашивает Акааши, не ожидавший такой смены темы. — Политик. Не могу сказать ничего хорошего, но и не хуже, чем у других.

Ойкава отрывисто смеется над его ответом.

— Ну да, — говорит он сквозь смешок. — Ничего хорошего, это точно.

Он опускает голову и смолкает. Первые несколько секунд Акааши действительно ждет продолжения с ответом про Сарукуя, а потом снова оглядывает комнату и задыхается от понимания.

— Погоди, — окликает он. — Ты что, что, хочешь сказать, что наш мэр убил Сарукуя? Из-за, — он обводит рукой помещение, — всего этого? Это же…

Ерунда какая-то, нелепица.

— А ты решил, что мы тут по приколу собрались? — спрашивает Ойкава, бросив на него взгляд исподлобья. — Вроде, кружок прикладного гейства — в среду лепим пельмени, в пятницу оргии с караоке? — он невесело усмехается. — Мы давно копали под него. Ну, в числе прочего. Контроль за наркотрафиком, убийства, торговля оружием, отмывание денег… торговля людьми. Все как ты выразился, «не могу сказать ничего хорошего», — он выдергивает из-под горы бумаг свернутую газету и бросает точно в руки Акааши.

Он автоматически ловит ее и разглядывает перекрикивающие друг друга заголовки, которые перемежаются пугающими фотографиями людей и документов. Потом поднимает на Ойкаву взгляд и втайне ждет, что из-за двери выпрыгнут люди с камерами, крича о том, что это розыгрыш, но у того на лице ни тени улыбки.

А потом Акааши вспоминает про Куроо у мамы Сарукуя, про нищету, про обшарпанные стены борделя, про то, как сам раньше бился во все двери, желая хоть что-то изменить — и неожиданно сам для себя понимает, что верит абсолютно каждому слову.

— Сарукуй выяснял для нас информацию. Мэр как раз был одним из его клиентов, — продолжает Ойкава.

— И что бы вы сделали дальше? — спрашивает Акааши ошарашенно. — Просто… убили бы его?

— Это уже не ко мне. Но не скажу, что об этом не упоминалось, мы все были несколько злы из-за того, что произошло, — отвечает Ойкава спокойно.

— И ты считаешь, что это нормально? — спрашивает Акааши.

Отвечает ему не Ойкава.

— Мы не террористы, — говорит за него Ивайзуми. Он стоит в дверях, спокойный, собранный и немного напряженный. Акааши даже слегка вздрагивает — он совсем не заметил, как тот оказался на пороге. До него почему-то только теперь окончательно доходит, что Ивайзуми тоже с ними заодно. Насколько давно? По какой причине?

— Мы хотели действовать цивилизованными методами. Просто узнать все поглубже. Сарукуй выкрал электронный носитель, но потом — сам знаешь.

— Откуда вы можете знать, что это сделали люди мэра? — спрашивает Акааши, подключив наконец пресловутое критическое мышление.

— Ему угрожали, — отвечает Ивайзуми. — Кроме того, ты и сам видел, что это было за убийство. Просто… убийство, без цели, не ради наживы. В ту секунду, когда я увидел тело, я не сомневался в том, чьих это рук дело.

Повисает тишина. Акааши не знает, что сказать, и теряется в своих мыслях. Он уверен только в одном: все происходящее, эти разговоры на каком-то подсознательном уровне отдают чем-то неправильным.

Ойкава тем временем слезает со стола и вопросительно глядит на Ивайзуми. Все его движения полны какой-то красивой мужской грациозности, Акааши краем глаза видит, что Ивайзуми с удовольствием наблюдает за ним.

— Они там разобрались, кто виноват? — праздно интересуется Ойкава.

Ивайзуми только хмуро прикрывает глаза. В другом конце коридора что-то грохочет, слышится возмущенный возглас.

— Бокуто сказал, что им надо поговорить.

— О, а я-то думал, что ты пришел, потому что за меня переживал и не находил себе места, — с наигранной грустью вздыхает Ойкава.

— И он просил, чтобы ты проводил Акааши в его комнату, — заканчивает Ивайзуми, сделав вид, что этого не услышал.

— О, я надеюсь, мне не нужно будет подменять Бокуто в…

— Захлопнись.

— Я не хочу в комнату, у меня еще очень много вопросов, — встревает в эту странную перепалку Акааши, а Ойкава с неожиданной силой стаскивает его с дивана и притягивает к себе за рукав.

— Ты все еще можешь задать их мне, — он елейно улыбается, продолжая поглядывать на сердитого Ивайзуми.

Они выходят в темный коридор, Ойкава щелкает выключателем, и все пространство заливает яркий искусственный свет. На стенах тут и там висят все те же знакомые плакаты. Акааши задерживает взгляд на одном из них, Ойкава останавливается, заметив его взгляд:

— Сарукуй много помогал, вообще-то. Он приносил информацию, я эту информацию порционно исследовал и печатал, — Ойкава тянет за собой Акааши.

— Получается, именно через тебя на него вышли.

— Возможно, — Ойкава пожимает плечами. — Но он знал, чем рискует. Мы все здесь рискуем. И ты теперь один из нас.

— Нет, — отрезает Акааши, раздраженный этой уверенностью. Ойкава усмехается и пожимает плечами — «как скажешь».

Он заводит его в комнату, и не успевает Акааши открыть рот для дальнейших вопросов, как Ойкава захлопывает дверь, оставляя его наедине с тусклой настольной лампой и комнатой, что чуть больше, чем та, в которой он очнулся. Зато здесь почти уютно. Весьма обжито, большая кровать, шкаф, на стуле какая-то одежда. Акааши пытается собрать все свои мысли воедино, но получается у него из рук вон плохо.

Подполье… Убийство по политическим мотивам, подтвержденная, в общем-то, причастность Бокуто. Сквозь набившиеся в голову мысли проталкивается одна, самая убедительная — может, он просто все еще спит?

Проходя мимо зеркала, он замечает свое отражение с опухшими губой и скулой, по которой уже разлился красивый фиолетовый цвет. Запекшаяся кровь размазана почти по всему лицу, Акааши скребет ее ногтями, когда открывается дверь и заходит Куроо. Один. Зато с аптечкой.

— Ты решил меня отравить? — Акааши не может удержаться от издевки.

— Ага, ртутью из градусника, — Куроо вздыхает и садится на кровать. — Иди сюда, я буду спасать твое лицо от боли и страдания.

Акааши молчит и не двигается с места, Куроо с раздражением поворачивается к нему:

— Ну же, — он хлопает с силой по кровати. — Забирайся. И сними этот гребаный плащ.

Акааши устало опускается на кровать, но Куроо резким и ловким движением укладывает его полностью. Раскрывает покоящуюся у него на коленях аптечку, достает вату и что-то обеззараживающее. Выглядит он при этом насупленно, как будто он несет на своих плечах тяжкое наказание. В ватке, пропитанной непахнущей жидкостью, Акааши не видит ничего угрожающего, поэтому не сопротивляется, когда Куроо аккуратно и почти нежно стирает с него кровь:

— А ты мне сразу понравился, — приговаривает Куроо, пользуясь тем, что Акааши молчит, не мешая ему ухаживать за ним. — Такой упрямый и бесстрашный, но какой же ты идиот. Не лягаться. В хорошем смысле идиот. Бесстрашные никогда особенно умными не бывают. Сколько раз я тебя мог убить, если бы хотел. Не меньше ста, наверное. Но вот, теперь я ухаживаю за тобой, как мамочка на час.

Акааши очень старается не наслаждаться тем, как пахнет от Куроо. Но под убаюкивающую речь и ласковые касания сложно поддерживать раздражение.

— Вы собираетесь свергнуть мэра? — хмыкает Акааши.

— Думаешь, у нас не получится? — улыбается Куроо. — Мы не собираемся сильно торопиться, пока что в наших планах нет подрыва его дворца с его любимой собачкой. Просто стараемся распространять информацию. И знаешь, — Куроо выбрасывает последнюю окровавленную ватку в мусорку и закручивает лекарство, — у нас почти выходит. Большинство тех, кто в баре, — это те, кто готовы поддержать нас. И не только словом. Но и делом.

Акааши вспоминает весь тот сброд, который наблюдал у Куроо в баре каждый вечер, и подавляет нервный смешок. Куроо тем временем расцепляет первую пуговку с петелькой на рубашке Акааши. Тот реагирует незамедлительно, сжимая его запястья. Куроо смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

— Что? Думаешь, я тебя насиловать буду? — ехидничает он. — Хочу просто помочь тебе избавиться от синяков.

Куроо показывает мазь. Акааши хочет отобрать ее, но Куроо быстрее:

— Я сам, — морщится Акааши, а Куроо продолжает расстегивать его рубаху. — Я сам могу.

— Дай мне поухаживать, — фыркает Куроо. Но наткнувшись на взгляд Акааши, тут же отдает ему мазь.

Акааши оглядывается в зеркало, рассматривая, где синяки, смазывая их и шипя от неприятных ощущений.

— Вы сразу не сказали мне, потому что я из полиции?

— Ага, — соглашается Куроо, и Акааши замечает, как он смотрит на него в зеркале — оценивающе, и почему-то не очень и смущен. — Бокуто был готов сразу открыть тебе все карты, но мне пришлось все же придержать его пыл. Как бы ты ни нравился Бокуто, ты все равно мог оказаться одним из здешних честных полицейских.

— А Ивайзуми?

— Он здесь с самого начала, — Куроо насмешливо наблюдает за попытками Акааши дотянутся до синяка на спине.

— И его все устраивает? — морщится Акааши, в конце концов сдавшись и отдавая тюбик Куроо.

— Что такое, господин полицейский? Решил воспользоваться помощью головореза?

— Куроо, твою мать, почему, блядь, почему я только начинаю думать о тебе что-то хорошее, как ты превращаешься в полного засранца? — сокрушенно вздыхает Акааши и трет переносицу от очередного приступа головной боли.

— Ладно. Прости, — Куроо пододвигается к Акааши, аккуратно нанося мазь. — И за насмешки, и за то…

Куроо будто перекатывает на языке горький горошек перца — так он морщится и шевелит челюстью.

— …что напоил тебя наркотой. Это было слишком.

Акааши моргает, не поверив своим ушам. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза короткое мгновение, у Куроо, когда он серьезен, оказываются глаза загнанного дикого зверя. Никаких других ассоциаций Акааши в голову не приходит. Он как будто готов через минуту впиться в глотку и порвать на части. Но угрозы Акааши не чувствует. Он отворачивается, рассматривая узор на дешевых обоях, а Куроо продолжает втирать мазь.

— Извинения приняты.

— Ага.

— Так что насчет Ивайзуми? — повторяет вопрос Акааши. — Его устраивают методы, которыми вы боретесь с вселенской несправедливостью?

— Как видишь. Он с нами. Мы ничего такого и не сделали, чтобы нас можно было посчитать какими-то злодеями, — голос у Куроо тихий.

— Вы разрабатывали план мести.

— Он не касался Ивайзуми. И они убили нашего человека. Ты думаешь, мы должны сидеть сложа руки? — осведомляется Куроо.

Акааши качает головой, поджимая губы.

— Это неправильно…

— Да что ты?

— Одно убийство повлечет за собой другое — и так до бесконечности. Должны быть другие методы, — упрямо произносит Акааши.

Куроо, еле касаясь, проводит рукой по его скуле, приподнимая за подбородок, заглядывая ему в глаза. Акааши бесит такое обращение, он хватает его за запястье, но это не особенно помогает.

— Маленький хорошенький наивный идиот, — вкрадчиво говорит Куроо. — Ты решил нам тут прочитать проповедь о великой христианской добродетели? Тебя воспитывали в мире каких-то супергероев? Что ты вообще знаешь о реальной жизни?

— Достаточно, — с трудом подавляет рык Акааши.

— И ты до сих пор думаешь, что с мэром можно бороться честными методами?

— Собрать улики, рассказать обо всем прокурору Хаттори…

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ограничен круг людей, которым мы можем доверять в такой ситуации? А твой любимый прокурор сидит примерно так же высоко, как и мэр. Откуда ты можешь знать…

— Я знаю его, а вы вроде как доверились мне, — не дает ему закончить Акааши. — В любом случае есть другие способы…

— Они все слишком долгие, — Куроо наконец отпускает его. Достает из прикроватной тумбочки футболку. — Держи, спать будешь в ней.

— А где я буду спать?

— Здесь, — Бокуто заходит в комнату, улыбаясь, от его присутствия Акааши чувствует себя одновременно счастливым и тяжело больным.

— Кто-нибудь займется моей побитой тушкой? — сразу переключаясь, говорит Куроо беззаботно.

— Раздевайся, — ухмыляется Бокуто.

— Полностью? — двигает бровями Куроо.

Бокуто бросает беглый взгляд на Акааши, замечает его смятение.

— Думаю, пока еще слишком рано, — говорит Бокуто, забираясь на кровать и поднимая рубашку Куроо. Тот стягивает ее через голову.

— Такой щуплый, а так больно бьешь, — обращается Куроо к Акааши.

— Ты это заслужил, — бурчит Бокуто, не особенно церемонясь, когда дотрагивается до ушибов. Куроо шипит, и Бокуто успокаивается, движения становятся менее хаотичными.

— Я извинился, чего ты. Как ты и просил.

— Это было хоть искренне, а, Акааши? — Бокуто всегда как-то по-особенному произносит его имя, и от этого Акааши вздрагивает.

— Достаточно, — пожимает он плечами. И продолжает наблюдать за ними.

Нутро обжигает ревность. Куроо смотрит на Бокуто с такой нежностью, что сердце щемит. Он чувствует себя абсолютно лишним в этой комнате, где все настроено для того, чтобы эти двое остались наедине. Но Бокуто, как будто почувствовав его мысли, поворачивает голову к нему и улыбается мягко.

— Я… я ничего не понимаю, — выдыхает Акааши.

— Тебе еще раз объяснить, чем мы тут занимаемся? — осведомляется Куроо.

— Объясни мне лучше, что происходит, вы двое типа встречаетесь, и я…

Акааши не успевает договорить, как его накрывает объятиями Бокуто, валит на кровать, при этом задев пару болезненных синяков. Акааши кряхтит, но не сопротивляется, особенно когда Бокуто целует его куда-то возле уха и негромко шепчет:

— Я так соскучился.

Куроо укладывается рядом на бок, приподнимается на локте. Бровь вопросительно ползет вверх в ответ на взгляд Акааши.

— Ты не ревнуешь? — не может удержаться Акааши.

— Нет. Я знаю, как Бокуто к тебе относится. И я всегда знал, что он может быть влюблен в еще тысячу человек.

— Ну уж не тысячу, — возмущается Бокуто.

— Почему он? — беспомощно спрашивает Акааши, указав на Куроо.

— Хей, я могу о том же самом спросить, — фыркает Куроо.

— Я не веду себя как мудак, если ты не заметил.

— Тихо, мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — Бокуто ложится между ними, притягивая их к себе поближе.

Одна его рука прямо под шеей Акааши, он массирует ему голову, иногда оттягивая волосы. Наркотик до сих пор не выветрился, и голова у Акааши становится все тяжелее с каждым движением. Он даже не злится, когда видит, как Куроо целует Бокуто, у него это почему-то вызывает прилив иррациональной нежности. Уже сквозь дрему он чувствует, как его целуют как будто два человека. Один — еле ощутимо касаясь закрытых век, а второй куда-то в скулу. Это последнее, что помнит Акааши, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий сон.

***

Дома Сакуса предлагает ему горячую ванну. Краем глаза Коноха замечает свое отражение в зеркале и морщится, отвернувшись. Сначала душ, определенно. Чужая кровь потоками смывается с него, он моет голову несколько раз и трет себя любезно предоставленной мочалкой, как будто стараясь избавиться от того, что произошло с ним этим вечером. Чудесным образом душ помогает, Коноха чувствует себя легче, дома у Сакусы тепло и есть уютный диван, на котором он устраивается, и именно туда Сакуса приносит чай.

— Я так тебе благодарен, — Коноха тянется опять к Сакусе, но вовремя одергивает себя, вспоминая, что тот не особенно любит чужие прикосновения.

Сакуса отслеживает его движение, а потом кладет руку на макушку, растрепывая еще влажные волосы.

— Мне нравится касаться тебя, — он просто сухо констатирует свое чувство, но Коноха тянется к нему всем своим нутром и только больше подставляется под широкую ладонь. Почти как кот, требующий ласки.

— Можно тогда обнять тебя?

Сакуса кивает, Коноха притягивает его к себе, усаживая рядом, прижимается, обхватывая широкую спину, и кладет голову на плечо. В тишине любой шорох почти оглушителен: то, как ведет рукой Коноха по спине и сминается тонкий хлопок рубашки, заскрипевшие под тяжестью тел пружины дивана, дыхание самого Конохи и еле слышный вздох Сакусы. Он отвечает неловким похлопыванием.

— Я очень рад. Что ты позволяешь мне такое. Чувствую себя особенным, — Конохе неловко произносить такое, но хочется, чтобы Сакуса знал.

— Так и есть. — Коноха поднимает голову, он удивлен, но Сакуса не смотрит на него. — Не понимаю, что случилось, но когда я увидел тебя…

Сакуса замолкает, подбирая слова.

— Ты самое странное, что со мной случалось. Когда ты пришел, мне хотелось смотреть на тебя не отрываясь. Не сказать что ты большой красавец, — Коноха не удерживается от смешка, — но как ты наклонял голову, как ты говорил и как держался — это все заставляло чувствовать себя странно.

— В первый раз ты сказал, что хотел опять посмотреть на меня…

Сакуса кивает, и объятия становятся крепче. Коноха перебирается к нему на колени, тот не возражает, только дыхание учащается. Коноха пытается сесть настолько ближе, насколько возможно, вплавиться, чтобы кожа Сакусы ощущалась как его собственная.

— Я тебя раздену, — он произносит еле слышно и не встречает сопротивления Сакусы, когда расстегивает его рубашку. Странное ощущение: хочется и побыстрее разобраться с одеждой, и в то же время чтобы это мгновение длилось настолько долго, насколько возможно. Каждый приоткрывающийся сантиметр кожи он оглаживает сначала кончиками пальцев и только потом прижимается всей ладонью. Кожа у Сакусы прохладная, а собственные руки кажутся обжигающими, грудная клетка вздымается все чаще.

Он даже подумать не мог, что чья-то нагота будет его так волновать, но Коноху буквально потряхивает от желания. Халат спадает с его плеч, и Сакуса прижимает его к своему торсу, от ощущения кожи к коже Коноху будто прошибает током. Он крепко стискивает коленями бедра Сакусы, касается кончиком носа подбородка, на котором к вечеру уже появилась еле заметная щетина. Дыхание становится все судорожнее, Коноха зарывается пальцами в волосы Сакусы, а тот легко целует его в уголок губ. Поцелуй получается невесомым и таким нежным, у Конохи даже пережимает горло от такого обращения. Ответный поцелуй крепче, они оба так и замирают, наслаждаясь, и только потом Коноха углубляет поцелуй. Осторожно касается языком губ Сакусы, наблюдая за его реакцией. Тот вздрагивает, но не отодвигается, а когда Коноха втягивает его нижнюю губу, то не удерживается от сладкого вздоха. Приходится чуть сжать подбородок Сакусы, чтобы расслабил челюсть, и тот отвечает, не очень уверенно поначалу, но потом входит во вкус. Наваливается на Коноху сверху, вжимаясь пахом в бедро, так и держа руки на его спине.

— Не здесь, — говорит Сакуса еле слышно, Коноха даже не успевает разобрать и толком понять, о чем тот говорит, как Сакуса тянет его на себя, заставляя последовать за собой.

Коноха не может сдержать смех, вырывающийся из груди. Смех просто так, просто от того, что рядом с ним Сакуса, а еще он чувствует губами его еле заметную улыбку, когда они прижимаются к очередной стене.

— Мы идем в спальню? — интересуется Коноха с легкой усмешкой.

— Почти пришли, — заверяет его Сакуса, понижая и без того негромкий голос. Он заглядывает Конохе в глаза, и они опять целуются.

На кровать забирается сначала только Коноха, уже полностью обнаженный, забрасывает руку за голову и натыкается под подушкой на что-то холодное. Он тянет двумя пальцами, даже не задумываясь о том, насколько неуместно подобное любопытство в чужом доме.

— Нет, все-таки ты шаблонный полицейский, — негромко посмеивается Коноха, рассматривая пистолет. Он тяжелый, пахнет металлом, и внутри от одного его вида холодеет.

Сакуса, разбиравшийся с джинсами, оглядывается.

— Это не игрушка, — продолжая свои манипуляции, так и стоит повернувшись к Конохе спиной.

От этого вида у Конохи крутится на языке только одна фраза: матерь божья. Идеальный треугольник, широкие плечи, почти безупречная светлая кожа, кроме еще одной родинки, помимо тех, что на лице, которая красуется прямо над копчиком. Коноха возвращает оружие на место, притягивает Сакусу к себе за бедра, лижет эту родинку, поглаживает живот и касается крепко стоящего члена. Головка влажная, вся в смазке, Коноха размазывает ее по всей длине члена. Но этого явно не хватит.

— Я еще не разделся, — Сакуса прерывисто дышит, а Коноха не может оторваться от его спины. Даже кусает в порыве чувств. Он с трудом отнимает руки, и Сакуса снимает штанину, поворачиваясь к нему уже совершенно обнаженный.

— За тобой кто-то охотится? — продолжая обнимать Сакусу за бедра, спрашивает Коноха. Упирается лбом в живот, целует нежную кожу ближе к паху. — Зачем тебе пистолет под подушкой?

— Осторожность не повредит. Мне так спокойнее, — Сакуса ворошит светлые волосы Конохи, а тот тянется губами к его члену, но его останавливают: — Нет, не надо. Я не смогу тебя после такого целовать.

Сакуса крепко держит его за загривок, но это не больно, даже приятно ощущать его силу.

— Я прополощу рот потом, — голос сел и оттого почти неузнаваем.

— Нет, я хочу целовать тебя прямо сейчас.

Коноха улыбается, а Сакуса смотрит на него во все глаза, а потом отводит взгляд, смутившись, видимо, того, что происходит в его голове. Чудной, совершенно точно чудной. И чудесный.

Сакуса укладывается между ног Конохи, неуверенно ласкает его член, но тому хочется большего.

— У тебя есть смазка? — сипит Коноха, выгибая шею, подставляя под сухие, но очень осторожные губы Сакусы. — Хотя вряд ли…

Ничего, у них будет еще время. Может быть, как-нибудь они даже встретятся вечером, или Коноха просто приедет в гости к Сакусе, не потому что его только что пытался убить чокнутый маньяк, а просто потому что Сакуса захочет его увидеть.

Коноха подтягивает его как можно ближе, у Сакусы перехватывает дыхание, когда его член касается живота Конохи.

Они будут смотреть что-нибудь… что-нибудь из того, что любит Сакуса, но Коноха будет в основном смотреть на его строгий профиль, потом они закажут еду. Или, может, Сакуса умеет отлично готовить, и они приготовят что-нибудь вместе.

Сакуса прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, Коноха гортанно стонет, бедра от возбуждения вздрагивают. Он крепко обхватывает их члены одной рукой, проводит по головке, чуть сжимая. Сакуса негромко стонет куда-то в шею Конохи.

И после такого романтичного ужина, который Коноха видел только в фильмах, они пойдут в спальню. Их не будет так трясти от страсти, как сейчас, Сакуса уже не будет так бояться прикосновений, они, привыкшие друг к другу, будут и вправду заниматься любовью, будут еще ближе, чем они сейчас. Чем когда-либо до этого.

Сакуса толкается в руку, трется об его член, Коноха не сдерживает громкий стон. Все тело сводит судорога, от которой он сильнее прижимается к Сакусе, чувствует его мягкую нежную кожу, покрытую испариной. И его как будто коротит.

После оргазма они еще обмениваются легкими поцелуями, успокаивая друг друга. Конохе хочется так много сказать, но голова абсолютно пустая. Хотя одно слово крутится на языке: спасибо. Но он никак не может набраться сил сказать. Хотя так за многое нужно поблагодарить.

Спасибо, что спас меня. Спасибо за внимание, за заботу, за трогательность. Спасибо, что ты появился в моей жизни.

Коноха чувствует себя сентиментальным слабаком, когда засыпает.

Когда он открывает глаза, то не может вспомнить, где он. А когда вспоминает, удивляется свету в комнате и тому, что Сакуса не лежит рядом с ним, а сидит в кресле, уже полностью одетый, даже со своей плечевой кобурой, которая смотрится немного странно на домашней футболке. Он пялится в одну точку, сложив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. И Коноха чувствует подступающую панику от того, насколько он выглядит опасным и сосредоточенным.

Нечего якшаться с полицейскими.

Может, тот человек был как-то связан с их отделением? Может, Сакуса… Коноха мотает головой.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает он слабо.

Сакуса не отрывает взгляд от невидимой точки, только хмыкает, подавая знак, что он услышал.

— Почему ты вылез из кровати? И оделся.

— Жду гостей, — говорит он тише, чем обычно, и невнятно, так и не убирая подбородок от рук. — Я вот подумал: со сколькими полицейскими ты общался? Со мной чаще всего. И оружие, которое мы там подобрали. Я его рассмотрел как следует. Оно служебное.

— Служебное? — непонимающе переспрашивает Коноха.

Сакуса кивает. Достает из прикроватной тумбочки маску для лица, натягивает ее, закрываясь от всего мира и от Конохи.

— А если оно служебное, то есть возможность, что у того парня есть доступ к компьютерам в участке. И, вероятно, доступ к моей личной информации.

— Если он узнал тебя в темноте, — предполагает Коноха. И вспоминает, как мужчина произносит «вот ублюдок». И теперь ему кажется, что тот знал, о ком говорит.

— Да даже если и не узнал. Оденься, нам наверняка придется очень быстро уходить, — Сакуса указывает на чистую одежду, сложенную на покрывале.

— Так может, сейчас уйдем? — спрашивает Коноха, надевая футболку и очень четко ощущая разницу их телосложений.

— У меня нет людей вне полиции, а им сейчас мы доверять не можем. Да даже если бы и были… я бы хотел задать пару вопросов.

Сакуса замолкает, так и продолжая пялиться в одну точку, а Коноха в это время одевается, думая, почему на него объявили охоту. А теперь из-за того, что он пережидает опасность у Сакусы, тому тоже грозит опасность. Коноха скользит взглядом по напряженным рукам Сакусы, его профилю, замечает еле сведенные брови. Тянется к нему, поглаживает по волосам, проводит кончиками пальцев по запястью, пытаясь расслабить. И Сакуса и вправду обмякает, льнет к его прикосновениям, целует, сквозь маску, в татуировку подсолнуха.

— Когда они придут, ты останешься здесь, — спокойно говорит он.

— Сакуса, пойдем отсюда. Куда угодно, хоть в бордель. Там все равно больше народа, там есть вероятность, что мы сможем скрыться, — Коноха опускается перед ним на колени, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — Ты понимаешь, насколько это безрассудно? А если придет не один, как вчера, а десять? Как ты собираешься с ними разобраться?

— Они не приведут столько народа. Если в этом замешана полиция, то у них просто нет столько людей, город слишком маленький для штурмового отряда. Придут максимум три, может, четыре человека. Не бойся. Если что — за этим окном крыша, ты можешь уйти по ней прямо сейчас. Но мы не знаем, кто за тобой охотится. — Коноха вздрагивает от громкого стука в дверь, а Сакуса бережно убирает его руки, поднимаясь из кресла. — А те, кто сюда пожаловал, определенно это знают. Я хочу лично тебя защищать.

Сакуса выходит из комнаты, Коноха выглядывает за угол, наблюдая, как тот идет осторожно к выходу из квартиры, прислоняется к стене за дверью. Коноха только сейчас замечает, что он держит в руках пистолет. Быстрое стремительное движение — и он открывает дверь. В квартиру вваливается мужчина, но Коноха не собирается его рассматривать, быстро скрывается в спальне, тут же коря себя за трусость. Он смотрит на окно, но понимает, что не может бросить Сакусу здесь. Он справится, он сильный, он метко стреляет, главное, просто не мешаться у него под ногами.

Коноха прислушивается к тому, что творится в коридоре. Кажется, происходит короткая потасовка. От звука выстрела он жмурится и вздрагивает, дергается в сторону двери, но, услышав чьи-то размеренные шаги, быстро передумав, забирается на кровать.

— Так-так, — Коноха не успевает повернуться лицом к двери, когда слышит этот до боли знакомый голос. — Ты как будто прирос к кровати и теперь везде таскаешь ее за собой.

Коноха разворачивается, подтягивает ноги поближе и очень старается выровнять дыхание и не выглядеть до боли испуганным. Правда, когда он смотрит в глаза незваному гостю, из груди почему-то поднимается злость.

— Господин… Асакава, — Коноха впервые так зол. И разочарован. Уж от кого, а от безобидного парня, который приходил к нему каждый четверг, приносил пирожные, обильно украшенные кремом, очаровательно поправлял очки, он такого точно не ожидал. А сейчас Асакава стоит, размахивает пистолетом. Так бывало, когда он напивался: позволял себе много лишнего, чувствовал себя всесильным. Так и сейчас, видимо, упивается своей властью.

Из коридора опять доносятся звуки борьбы, а это значит, что мужчина был не один. И с как минимум еще одним сейчас дерется Сакуса.

— Да, Акинори, это я, — он паясничает, представляясь, отвешивает полупоклон. И вправду как будто пьяный. — Не нужно делать такое брезгливое лицо. Зачем ты связался с этими полицейскими? Объясни мне.

— Господин Асакава ревнует? — немного жеманно спрашивает Коноха, строя ему глазки. Асакава залипает на мгновение и быстро наставляет на него пистолет.

— Без твоих фокусов. Что ты рассказал своей шайке?

— О чем вы? — непонимающе переспрашивает он.

— О тех, кто был связан с Сарукуем. Что ты рассказывал им обо мне и своих клиентах? — Из коридора доносятся звуки ударов тела, как только Асакава замолкает. Дерутся они безмолвно, только иногда проскальзывают какие-то ругательства, но Коноха их не может различить: кому именно они принадлежат. Под подушкой он нащупывает кончиками пальцев холодный шершавый приклад пистолета и старается хоть как-то его поддеть.

— То вы говорите о полицейских, то о какой-то шайке Сарукуя. Вы уж определитесь, — так, ирония, хорошо, Коноха, так он и вправду подумает, что ты спокоен как удав, но какого черта.

— Не дерзи мне, парень, — яростно говорит Асакава. Звуки борьбы из коридора как раз затихают, резко обрываясь, тут же Коноха слышит быстрые шаги. Но не только он. Асакава, не размениваясь на то, чтобы открыть двери, начинает выпускать обойму. Дверь, сделанная явно из какой-то дешевой фанеры, тут же покрывается неровными отверстиями.

Пользуясь моментом, Коноха наконец хватает пистолет. Он толком не знает, как им пользоваться, вспоминает полицейские сериалы, которые видел: кажется, нужно снять с предохранителя. Коноха дрожащими от волнения руками наставляет пистолет на Асакаву, тот слишком поглощен попытками застрелить Сакусу и не замечает ничего вокруг. Коноха выстреливает, пытаясь целиться в ногу, но он даже не думает, что попадет. Главное, попытаться отвлечь, чтобы у Сакусы было временное преимущество.

Но Коноха попадает.

Из раздробленной коленной чашечки на пол стекают, как кажется Конохе, литры крови, а Асакава визжит как недорезанная свинья. Пистолет он выронил, изо рта непрекращающимся потоком льются слюни и проклятия. Сакуса заходит в комнату, видок у него тот еще, но Коноха все равно выдыхает. Конечно, одна рука полностью покрыта кровью, разбита опухающая прямо на глазах губа, рассечена щека. Футболка окроплена кровью, и непонятно, чьей.

Он быстро оглядывает помещение, мельком бросает взгляд на Коноху, присаживается к Асакаве.

— Хороший выстрел, — негромко хвалит он, переворачивая Асакаву на живот и цепляя на него наручники.

— Спасибо, — слабым голосом благодарит Коноха.

— Принеси жгут из аптечки.

Чуть позже, пока Сакуса стягивает рану, останавливая поток крови, Коноха повторяет то, что говорил ему Асакава. И заодно понимает, что вот такого беззащитного Асакаву ему и вправду жаль. И чувствует себя даже виноватым. Но сам себе приказывает быть жестким, не поддаваться. И даже помогает оттащить Асакаву в другую комнату, где Сакуса намерился «разговаривать» с ним. Он крепко привязывает Асакаву к стулу, вкалывает обезболивающее все из той же аптечки, чтобы тот хоть ненадолго перестал стонать.

— Вы же понимаете, мне нужно в больницу. Если вы не отвезете меня в больницу, я могу умереть, — стенает он, слабо елозя по стулу. Коноха отводит глаза, зато Сакуса смотрит прямо на своего бывшего коллегу.

— Тогда в ваших интересах, господин Асакава, поскорее нам рассказать, как в этом деле замешаны клиенты публичного дома и полиция и почему они хотят убить нас, — спокойно молвит он, в тысячный раз протирая руки влажными салфетками.

— Я все расскажу, все! — умоляюще восклицает он.

— Вот и отлично. — Сакуса выводит Коноху из комнаты, закрывает за ними дверь. Замечает взгляд Конохи, направленный на лежащего посреди коридора мужчину: — Не ходи туда, не нужно это видеть. Посиди в спальне еще немного, и мы обязательно придумаем, что дальше делать.

Сакуса возвращается к Асакаве, а Коноха старается не смотреть на, скорее всего, труп мужчины в коридоре. Скрывается за покромсанной дверью спальни, оглядывается в поисках чего-то, о чем он уже забыл. Но найдя глазами мобильный Сакусы, тут же хватает его и дрожащими пальцами набирает единственный заученный наизусть номер.

Из комнаты напротив опять слышится какой-то безумный крик, Коноху передергивает.

В трубке сплошь длинные гудки.

— Ну же, Бокуто. Ответь, — шепчет он негромко и жмурится от еще одного вскрика.

***

Наутро Акааши не очень хорошо помнит, как именно оказался в постели накануне, но просыпается он при странных обстоятельствах: во-первых, его ужом оплетает замотанное в одеяло и не подающее признаков жизни тело, а во-вторых, в дверь непрерывно тарабанят.

— Ребят, — голос у Ойкава не на шутку встревоженный. — Поднимайтесь! Бокуто!

— Котаро, — сипло окликает Акааши, но отвечает ему тишина, в которой прорезается тихий недовольный бубнеж из-под одеяла. — Минуту, — добавляет он уже громче, обращаясь к двери.

Акааши силится выбраться из тесных объятий, но сонное тело оказывается еще и настырным. Тогда он с силой сдергивает одеяло вниз и сразу слегка столбенеет. На стянутой с изголовья подушке преспокойно дрыхнет Куроо. Бокуто в комнате не наблюдается.

— Куроо! — опять зовут из-за двери. — Вашу мать, я вхожу!

Дверь распахивается настежь, и в комнату спешно заходит всклокоченный Ойкава в надетом наизнанку халате. На шее у него болтается маска для сна с забавной рожицей, в руке зажат мобильный. Он, не останавливаясь, идет прямиком к кровати и сходу без особенных церемоний трясет Куроо. Тот недовольно сопит и пытается целиком скрыться под подушкой, но Ойкава неумолим.

— Вставай, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказывает он. — Тут пипец! Акааши, ты тоже смотри. Это «Сад», я, блин, отсюда гарь чувствую.

Он разворачивает к ним экран своего мобильного. Акааши сперва моргает, не понимая, что Ойкава от него хочет, потом глядит на развернутый пост в социальной сети и видео под ним. Мозг фрагментарно выхватывает информацию. Горящее здание. Пост создан несколько минут назад. Пожар. Прямо сейчас. Вычурный фасад и красная черепичная крыша.

В следующую секунду Акааши подрывается с места, успев попутно отвесить Куроо щедрого пинка, чтобы тот наконец соизволил проснуться.

— Где Бокуто? — спрашивает он, на ходу оглядываясь в поисках своих вещей. Кто-то заботливо сложил их тут же, на стуле — Акааши принимается судорожно нацеплять рубашку и в спешке даже не сразу понимает, что она вывернута наизнанку.

— Я думал, он тут, э-э-э, с вами, — озадаченно отвечает Ойкава. — Разве нет?

— Вчера был, — отвечает Акааши. Внутри зарождается тревога.

Куроо сонно моргает, сидя на кровати, потом протягивает руку к телефону:

— Дай.

Ойкава отдает мобильный, и Куроо по памяти набирает номер Бокуто, безуспешно ждет ответа, потом звонит снова, чертыхается.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Акааши у Ойкавы, пока Куроо звонит опять и опять — и с каждым разом все громче ругается и мрачнеет. Потом тоже подрывается с кровати, бросается спешно одеваться.

— Пиздец, — кратко, но емко отвечает он вместо Ойкавы. — Мы идем туда.

— Я с вами, — вызывается Ивайзуми, но Куроо, уже практически одетый, только качает головой.

— Лучше будьте оба тут на связи.

Куроо вихрем проносится по коридору, Акааши бежит за ним, стараясь не отставать. Они сворачивают за угол, взбираются по узкой темной лестнице — и Акааши глазам своим не верит, когда через подсобное помещение они выбираются в хорошо знакомый зал бара Куроо.

— Блин, — ругается он на ходу, — и ты не мог меня без снотворного провести через сраную дверь?

Куроо зыркает на него через плечо.

— Ты серьезно хочешь отношения повыяснять? Сейчас?

Акааши прикусывает язык. Бар с «Садом» разделяет всего несколько домов, поэтому едва за ними закрывается дверь, как в ноздри набивается запах гари. Небо над крышами застилают сизые клочья дыма, где-то впереди слышны крики.

Акааши на бегу вынимает из кармана свой мобильный, звонит в службу спасения. Сирен вокруг не слышно. Гудки мучительно медленно проходят один за другим, потом на другом конце наконец отвечают — и в этот самый момент Акааши и Куроо открывается вид на пылающий «Сад».

— Алло, — зовет женщина-диспетчер, и Акааши едва слышит ее сквозь гул ревущего огня. — Говорите, вас не слышно.

— Тут пожар, — отзывается он, отойдя от первого шока. Потом неожиданно вспоминает, что банально не знает адреса, оглядывается в поисках хоть каких-то обозначений, называет номер соседнего дома. Повсюду смог и жуткий шум, кто-то кричит, срывая связки, о том, что в здании еще есть люди.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает диспетчер на том конце вызова. — Мы уже в курсе. Ожидайте, к вам едут.

Звонок обрывается, и время застывает. Куроо рядом уже нет — он мечется между столпившимися вокруг здания людьми, выискивая в толпе Бокуто. Но того нигде нет, Акааши и сам видит — приметную светлую макушку при таком росте сложно проглядеть. Глаза выхватывают знакомое лицо: Юкиэ, вся в саже, с отрешенным и заплаканным лицом застыла немым изваянием в отдалении ото всех, прямо напротив входа.

— Юкиэ! — окликает Акааши, подбегает к ней. Она реагирует как-то заторможенно, так что он пару раз встряхивает ее за плечи, силясь привести в чувство. — Где Котаро, ты его здесь видела?

Она смотрит на него несколько секунд, медленно моргая, потом разлепляет губы и тихо отвечает:

— Да. Он был внутри. Утром, до того, как… — из глаз ее градом катятся слезы. — Такой грохот стоял, и я ничего не могла сделать…

— А потом? — Акааши снова встряхивает ее, потом, опомнившись, отпускает. На ее предплечьях остаются красные следы от его пальцев, но Юкиэ, кажется, даже этого не замечает, только трясет головой, размазывая по лицу копоть.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет она. — Потом… я не знаю, я видела его только внутри. Там люди…

Она не успевает договорить — но Акааши уже ничего и не слышит, перед глазами стоит только охваченная пламенем дверь, и она стремительно приближается, а дальше кто-то перехватывает его поперек груди, тащит прочь от пожара. Сквозь вакуум, забивший уши, пробивается осатаневший голос Куроо:

— Совсем мозги отшибло, кретин!

Акааши вырывается из его рук, успевает пробежать еще два шага, но Куроо мертвой хваткой удерживает его за шиворот.

— Какого хера ты творишь?!

— Бокуто был там, — задыхаясь, кричит Акааши сквозь нарастающий шум и треск. — Где спасатели? Где кто-нибудь?

Он оглядывается по сторонам, но помимо зевак и тех, кто успел выбраться наружу, вокруг никого нет. Сирен все еще не слышно. Акааши достает мобильный и звонит спасателям снова, снова пробивается сквозь гудки и паническое ожидание. Отвечает уже знакомый женский голос.

— К вам уже едут, — повторяет диcпетчер с едва уловимым раздражением.

— Никого нет, — отвечает Акааши, сдерживая ругательства. — Сколько еще ждать?

— Ждите, — откликаются из динамика, и звонок снова обрывается.

Акааши ругается сквозь зубы и беспомощно оглядывается на Куроо. Тот тоже беспрестанно куда-то звонит, видимо, шерстит список контактов: вдруг Бокуто найдется где-то у общих знакомых. Где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

Чтобы чем-то занять руки, Акааши набирает сперва скорую — там отвечают то же, что и в службе спасения: «Ждите», — потом звонит в участок. Он делает это на автомате, эмоции отключаются, и он даже мыслит практически трезво, только пальцы как занемели. Он тычет в экран, но соприкосновения даже не чувствует.

В участке ему, лениво зевнув в трубку, отвечает Харуки. Пока Акааши сбивчиво объясняет, что произошло, он молчит, потом тяжело вздыхает — Акааши почти видит, как тот сердито поджимает губы.

— Слушай, — объясняет Харуки тихо. — Я сам не очень понимаю, что происходит, это какая-то странная хрень… Но вроде кто-то сверху запретил реагировать на это. Я ничего сделать не смогу, если только сам приеду и тоже рядом постою.

— В смысле? — переспрашивает Акааши, не понимая. — Кто запретил? Сакуса?

И спасателей, и парамедиков поблизости все еще не слышно.

— Я не знаю, а Сакуса куда-то делся, как назло, — торопливо отвечает Харуки. — Но…

— Ладно, черт с вами, — отмахивается от новых подробностей Акааши. — Просто пришли мне спасателей и скорую. В здании еще есть люди, тут раненые.

Из трубки не доносится ни звука.

— Акааши, — наконец говорит Харуки, тяжело вздохнув. — Я ничего не могу сделать. Говорю, они вообще всем службам запретили на это реаги…

Акааши сбрасывает звонок и едва не запускает телефон в стену ближайшего дома. Он молнией разворачивается, выискивая глазами Куроо — тот обнаруживается в паре шагов, что-то раздраженно втолковывает своему телефону, отвернувшись в другую сторону. В этот момент Акааши со звенящим, абсолютным спокойствием осознает, что ему просто наплевать, и раз его некому остановить, то нужно просто рвануть вперед, к двери, он даже верит в то, что еще сможет успеть что-то сделать. Но на деле он не успевает сделать и шага, когда крыша «Сада» с оглушительным треском проваливается вниз.

Кто-то истошно визжит, перекрывая рев пожара, все бросаются врассыпную, и в царящей вокруг панике Акааши на секунду застывает, потом кричит гражданским отойти от здания. Никто не слышит его, люди рвутся кто куда навстречу друг другу, кругом давка и истерия. Глаза печет от дыма, горло сорвано сипит — и в этой бурлящей животным страхом толпе Акааши окончательно накрывает тотальное бессилие.

***

Он плохо запоминает дальнейшие события этого дня. В голове остается один только запах горелого мяса и высокий, протяжный крик на одной ноте — лишенное пола и возраста чистое воплощение физической боли.

Акааши приходит в себя, когда они возвращаются обратно в бар, оглядывается по сторонам, словно только что проснулся. Тут за несколько часов сам собой организовался стихийный штаб и медпункт, столы сдвинуты к стене, люди сидят и лежат прямо на полу, понемногу приходят в себя. Пожарная до них в конце концов добралась, но на тот момент здание успело выгореть практически полностью. Медики так и не появились — те, кто мог, добирались до ближайшей больницы сами, остальных развезли сочувствующие — но ночевать кое-кому из уцелевших теперь негде.

Сам Акааши сидит на уже привычном барном стуле, уложив голову на стойку, и всерьез сосредоточен на том, чтобы не свалиться на пол от усталости. Рядом, такой же смертельно измотанный, устраивается Куроо. Они соприкасаются боками, и это ощущение живого человека тоже держит Акааши на месте, как крюк.

Думать о Бокуто он себе запрещает.

— Ты как? — окликает Куроо, не поднимая головы.

Акааши разворачивается к нему, тоже не распрямляется. Рука Куроо находит его собственную, пальцы на пару мгновений сжимает крепкая ободряющая хватка. Акааши выдавливает вялую, дрожащую улыбку: Куроо бы самого кто поддержал.

— Нормально, — отвечает он безразлично. — Кажется, пить хочу.

На стол между ними ставят бутылку воды. Акааши поднимает тяжелую голову — это Ойкава, тоже весь чумазый и потрепанный, хмуро оглядывает помещение, наполненное лишенными крыши над головой людьми.

— Я от этой скотины мокрого места не оставлю, — мрачно обещает он. — Даже если до конца жизни потом работу не найду.

— Уймись, — осаживает его злой и уставший Ивайзуми. Он стоит тут же, рядом, облокотившись на столешню. — Мы пока не знаем, чьих это рук дело.

— Ага, вариантов прям толпа, куда ни плюнь — все под подозрением, — огрызается Ойкава. — Все слышали взрыв, даже гадать нечего.

— Посмотрим, что скажут в прессе, — качает головой Ивайзуми.

— Я тут и «скажут», и «пресса», — раздраженно взвивается Ойкава. — Да здесь ни один человек не сомневается в том, что власти руку приложили.

— Ребят, — зовет Куроо. Оба сразу оборачиваются к нему. — Там с вашей стороны под стойкой бутылка самогона стоит…

Ивайзуми только сильнее хмурится, а Ойкава закатывает глаза.

— Тебе бы все нажраться.

— Нашел время.

— Я с тобой не пью, — автоматически сообщает Акааши, потом хлопает себя по карманам, выискивая пачку сигарет. Горло и без того дерет, но курить хочется как никогда сильно. Пачка мятая, полупустая, но тут же цепляет общее внимание.

— О, делись давай, — Куроо тянется к сигаретам, зажигалка идет по кругу.

Вид крошечного огонька заставляет Акааши прикрыть глаза, запах и вкус табачного дыма вызывают тошноту — он только сейчас вспоминает, что за день не съел ни крошки. Перепалка стухает сама собой.

— Бокуто, — начинает Ойкава, печально понизив голос, — не нашелся?

— Я блять прячу его у себя под стулом, — зло срывается на него Куроо, даже привстает с места, но Акааши тут же хватает его за плечо, и он снова сникает. — Нужно признать очевидное. Мы знаем, что какого-то хрена его утром понесло в «Сад». И мы знаем, что его не было снаружи во время пожара.

На этих словах Акааши хочется заткнуть уши руками, однако Куроо так и не договаривает до конца. Некоторое время все четверо молчат. Пускай их и не окружает тишина — кругом слышен непрерывный белый шум из разговоров, — но Акааши кажется, что их от этих людей отгораживает невидимая звуконепроницаемая стена.

— Где там твое бухло? — первым заговаривает Ивайзуми, лезет вниз, поманив к себе на помощь Ойкаву.

— Не тут, — командует Куроо и перевешивается к нему через стойку показать.

Акааши отстраненно наблюдает за ними тремя. Он не хочет допускать до сердца эти мысли, но то и дело возвращается к тому, насколько же он был несправедлив к Бокуто в последние дни. Тот совсем не заслужил этой концентрированной обиды и ревности, но сам так и не оставил шанса даже просто извиниться. Следом за этим пониманием приходит новая порция слабости и опустошение. Акааши снова оглядывает Куроо, людей вокруг — как взгляд его приковывает входная дверь.

Сперва он думает, что это просто галлюцинация, шутка уставшего сознания. Потому что Ишии Мичио шагает в бар, как с плаката — в деловом костюме с иголочки, в шляпе и при длинном пижонском зонте-трости. За спиной у него маячит группа лысых бугаев как на подбор. Двое идут следом за ним внутрь, остальные остаются снаружи, застывают у входа, как огромные валуны.

Под взглядом Акааши мэр молча проходит между людей — на него никто особенно не обращает внимания, потому что слишком много тех, кому оно действительно требуется. Большинство из них, вероятно, даже не знает, кто такой Ишии Мичио и как он выглядит. Он подходит ближе, присаживается рядом. Акааши так и сидит молча, с одной стороны Куроо все еще разговаривает с Ивайзуми, свесившись под стойку, с другой — эта инородная, чистая, приглаженная фигура, как из другого мира.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо и слегка высокомерно здоровается мэр, отряхивает ладонью столешню, потом укладывает на нее руки.

— Здравствуйте, — эхом откликается Акааши.

Куроо медленно поднимает голову и распрямляется, укладывает руку ему на плечо. Пальцы у него твердые, словно каменные.

— Взял ноги в руки и пошел отсюда на хер, — говорит он, сощурившись.

— Так и думал, что вы не оцените фейерверка, — говорит Ишии Мичио со спокойствием будды. — Жалко, красиво вышло.

Ойкава дергается, но стоит ему шевельнуться, как один из охранников тут же делает предупреждающий шаг вперед и убирает правую руку за пазуху. Акааши даже не сомневается в том, что тот не клубничный леденец прячет. Ойкава тоже понимает, опускает руки и застывает, весь напряженный, как хищная птица.

— Я, собственно, заглянул на вашу, — мэр делает паузу, как будто подбирает нужное слово, потом продолжает негромко, — вечеринку, чтобы предупредить о том, что мы это мероприятие можем повторить. Например, в этом самом местечке.

Каждое его слово и жест отдает такой картонной, дешевой театральщиной, таким самодовольством и наслаждением от собственной безнаказанности, что Акааши подташнивает. И это — он? Лицо с плаката, жупел из вчерашних страшилок Ойкавы, хладнокровный убийца?

— Время остановиться, — спокойно продолжает мэр. — Иначе вас всех ждет скорая встреча с вашими…

Договорить ему не дают. Акааши даже не успевает понять, когда Куроо разжимает хватку на его плече и стреляет. Пуля проходит мимо, одно из зеркал за барной стойкой взрывается фонтаном осколков, а Куроо летит на пол вместе с опрокинувшим его охранником.

— А вы договаривайте, господин мэр, — неожиданно громко просит Ойкава в этой секундной тишине. — Вы следующим намерены взорвать это место?

Все разговоры в помещении стихают. Акааши медленно оборачивается и видит, что абсолютно все взгляды прикованы к ним. Вернее, не к ним — к Ишии Мичио. Десятки губ шепотом разносят слово «мэр», скрипит линолеум, когда люди один за другим начинают подниматься. Скорая. Пожарные. Полиция. Никто не ехал сюда днем, и никто теперь не явится на помощь. Охранники за дверью напрягаются и все как один лезут за оружием.

— Проявите благоразумие, — советует мэр в тишине.

А через мгновение все приходит в движение, и его уже никто не слышит. Акааши смотрит, как человеческая волна надвигается на них. Где-то на периферии маячит служебный долг — отпугнуть предупреждающим, обеспечить отход, проконтролировать, взять ответственность. Но он только складывает руки на колени и принимается молча ждать, что будет.

Он бы, может, так и сидел дальше, но в тот момент, когда раздаются первые выстрелы, его буквально сдергивают с места, протаскивают через стойку, и он весьма неуклюже шлепается на пол. Следом приземляется Куроо.

— С правого края прискотчен револьвер, — говорит он через плечо и принимается отстреливаться.

Ойкава к правому краю ближе всех, так что он, ворча, отдирает из-под столешни оружие и толкает его по полу к Акааши. Тот хватает и по привычке проверяет барабан: шесть патронов.

— Легальное? — интересуется он у Куроо сквозь грохот и крики.

— Ты серьезно? — закатывает тот глаза. — Может, еще и документы показать?

Акааши высовывается посмотреть, что происходит в зале — древесина разрывается совсем рядом с носом, и он ныряет обратно, потом высовывает руку и палит наугад в ту сторону, где в последний раз видел черный пиджак.

— Акааши, кинь зажигалку! — кричит Ойкава с другого конца стойки. В руках у него знакомая бутылка мутного самогона.

— Не вздумай! — стреляя, орет Куроо с другой стороны. — Хочешь облегчить этой скотине жизнь и сам тут все спалить?

Ойкава, кажется, тоже хочет что-то ему ответить, но в этот момент один из охранников перемахивает к ним, и искомая бутылка тотчас опускается ему на голову. Вряд ли удар смертельный, но выглядит эффектно: Ойкава с зажатой в руке окровавленной розочкой осторожно пробует языком пальцы и тут же морщится.

— Это что, реально пить можно? — спрашивает он в никуда. — Керосин какой-то.

Откуда-то прилетает очередной выстрел, и Ивайзуми в прыжке дергает его вниз.

— Придурок!

— Акааши, и ты это употреблял? В себя? Через рот? — не унимается Ойкава, но Акааши его уже почти не слышит.

Дальше все сливается в одну сплошную мешанину из новых криков, пальбы, звона разбивающегося стекла и грохота переворачивающейся мебели. Раз или два Акааши попадает в кого-то, но он не видит и не слышит ничего до той самой секунды, пока его патроны не заканчиваются. Через еще пару минут пальбы и звона стекла он понимает, что все уже стихло.

Он только что сам стрелял в людей, в охрану мэра города. На поражение.

Ойкава, успевший выбраться из-за стойки, выбирается из-под мертвого амбала и ковыляет к ним обратно. Ивайзуми хмурится, глядя на его колено:

— Что с ногой?

— А, ерунда, — отмахивается тот.

Куроо сидит, прислонившись затылком к стене и закрыв глаза, видимых повреждений на нем нет — за исключением синяков после вчерашней драки. Акааши, не моргая, смотрит на револьвер, потом аккуратно укладывает его на стойку, поднимается на ноги, отряхивает по привычке штаны и оглядывается по сторонам. В глаза бросается тело мэра — уже не такой холеный, без наигранного умиротворения на лице, лежащий на полу наравне с другими.

Остальных, кажется, начинает отпускать нахлынувшее безумие, и все они, поочередно бросая в сторону стойки затравленные взгляды, потихоньку убираются из бара, оставив за собой только тела на полу и звенящую тишину. Кто-то беспрерывно стонет, и его последним без особых церемоний утягивают за ноги. Ну да, твой бар — твои проблемы, Тецуро Куроо.

— Есть пакет? — спрашивает Акааши.

— Что?

— Пакет. Полиэтиленовый, обычный.

Куроо, кряхтя, поднимается на ноги, роется в каком-то ящике и протягивает Акааши пакет. Тот молча убирает в него свой револьвер, тут же ловит на себе настороженный взгляд Ойкавы.

— Погоди-ка…

— Акааши, — вкрадчиво окликает Куроо, — ты что делать собрался?

Акааши тем временем выуживает из кармана телефон и набирает Сакусу. За минувший день он звонил тому бесчисленное множество раз, но тот был недоступен, так что Акааши решает сделать этот звонок контрольным. Гудки ожидаемо не проходят, автоответчик предлагает оставить сообщение. Значит, так тому и быть.

— Пойду к прокурору Хаттори, — отвечает Акааши спокойно. — Нам определенно нужна помощь.

— Нет, — отрезает Куроо. — Нет-нет-нет, ты что, не видишь, что за дерьмо происходит вокруг?

Акааши разводит руками и показывает на тело мэра:

— Собираешься разбираться с этим самостоятельно?

— Да, очень даже собираюсь, — отвечает Куроо угрюмо.

— Ага, удачи, — хмуро отвечает Акааши. В трех лицах напротив понимания он не находит, так что отворачивается к разломанной в щепки двери. — К вашему сведению, мир не делится на черное и белое. И не все люди одинаковые.

— Акааши, — оклик очень напряженный, и когда Акааши оборачивается обратно, он обнаруживает, что Куроо как бы невзначай положил руку на свой оставленный было пистолет. — Тут тебе не детский садик — хочу ухожу, хочу остаюсь. И уговаривать тебя я не собираюсь, я не…

«Бокуто». Он хотел сказать «Бокуто», и Акааши читает на его лице эту заминку. Почему-то именно она действует не хуже красной тряпки.

— Ну так вперед, — холодно бросает он. — Давай, сегодня сюда все равно никто не сунется. Но после выходных тут будет вся полиция города, и я очень надеюсь, что ты сочинишь для них отмазку получше тех, которые скармливал мне.

Куроо сощуривается, как доведенный до бешенства кот, но вопреки своему обыкновению молчит. Акааши почти слышит, как у него на зубах скрипят пыль и сажа.

— Еще вчера ты так же не доверял мне, — без особой надежды пытается убедить он.

— Да, а знаешь, почему? — взвивается наконец Куроо. — Потому что я думал, что ты нас сдашь властям — и посмотрите-ка, суток не прошло…

— Да не буду я никого сдавать, — вздыхает Акааши раздраженно.

— М, а что ты скажешь своему папику? Возьмешь вину на себя? Ну-ну. — На этих словах к горлу Акааши подступает обида вперемешку со злостью и возмущением, но он проглатывает их, потому что с этого бара явно хватит и одного орущего придурка. — Господин Хаттори, — продолжает Куроо, — я тут случайно проходил мимо горящего борделя, увидел мэра и с криком «Акааши ломать!» уложил там всех в одиночку. Ойкава, ты записывай, история выходит просто зашибись.

— Ребят, — подает голос Ойкава, как будто включился от звука собственного имени. — Прекращайте. Может, это не такая плохая идея.

— Эй, ты должен быть на моей стороне! — возмущается Куроо, мгновенно сменив тон со злого на обиженный.

Ойкава, не без помощи Ивайзуми усевшийся на стойку, руками закидывает раненую ногу на здоровую и морщится.

— А что, нам пригодится любая помощь. Если он так уверен в этом человеке — почему нет? Терять все равно нечего, — он пожимает плечами, потом мрачнеет, прячется за челкой. — А мы в это время могли бы попробовать разобраться с главным вопросом.

Они с Ивайзуми перекидываются напряженными взглядами, как будто разговаривают без слов, одними только глазами.

— Бокуто? — предполагает Куроо.

— Угу, — кивает Ойкава.

— Что-то его туда понесло ночью, — добавляет Ивайзуми. — Надо попробовать выяснить.

— Логично.

Куроо убирает руку с оружия, и только сейчас Акааши понимает, что собственные ногти до мяса впиваются в ладони — так сильно он сжимал кулаки, симулируя внешнее спокойствие.

Разговор о Бокуто снова выбивает почву из-под ног. Эта тоска сродни чистилищу — в мыслях он от нее бежит, но все равно неизбежно возвращается обратно.

— Мне… мне нужно в душ, — говорит он.

Во-первых, потому что и правда нужно: прийти к Хаттори чумазым, как печная мышь, — не лучшее начало для конструктивной беседы. А во-вторых, если из собственной головы Акааши деться некуда, то хотя бы болезненного разговора о Бокуто он может избежать.

Куроо бросает на него короткий непонятный взгляд и кивает, сжав губы.

Через четверть часа, когда Акааши, несколько раз вымыв голову, наконец избавляется от дымного смрада, в дверь душевой стучат. Акааши, до этого задумчиво разглядывавший в зеркале обмазанное пеной для бритья лицо, оборачивается.

— У меня свежая одежда, — говорит Куроо из-за двери.

Звучит он уже более мирно — может быть, сам отошел, или это Ойкава умело накапал на мозги не затевать разборок на пустом месте.

— Входи.

Дверь открывается, и внутрь заходит Куроо. В руках у него и правда стопка с одеждой. В отражении Акааши подмечает, как внимательный взгляд задерживается в районе вчерашней гематомы, потом скользит ниже, к намотанному на бедра полотенцу — а потом Куроо отводит глаза, хлопает вещами о бортик ванной.

— Тебе, наверное, будет великовато, — комментирует он. — Но у меня тут не магазин, поэтому — что есть.

— Не страшно, — отвечает Акааши. — Спасибо, я даже не подумал.

— И прости, — наконец выдавливает из себя Куроо. — За, гхм…

Акааши подозревает, что весь визит с одеждой затевался именно ради этого, но Куроо быстро замолкает — видимо, нормальный лимит на извинения был им превышен еще вчера.

— Я понимаю, — прохладно говорит он.

Куроо усаживается на край ванной, и Акааши почему-то пробирает дрожь. Он вспоминает про брошенный станок и берет его в руку.

— Кругом какое-то сплошное дерьмо, — констатирует Куроо устало. А потом без какого-то перехода вдруг спрашивает: — Кейджи, знаешь, почему у тебя от меня мурашки?

— Что? — Акааши оборачивается. Видок у него, наполовину перемазанного в пене и слегка ошалевшего, должно быть, еще тот.

— Мурашки. Гусиная кожа, — повторяет Куроо терпеливо.

— Нет, — недоуменно отвечает Акааши и возвращается к зеркалу, продолжая поглядывать на него в отражение.

— У наших далеких предков был такой врожденный рефлекс — при опасности вздыбливать шерсть, чтобы казаться крупнее, чем они были на самом деле. Шерсти у нас нет, а рефлекс остался, — Куроо объясняет ему это спокойным менторским тоном, как на уроке. — Так вот, я тебе не угроза, — насмешливо говорит он в конце концов, поймав взгляд Акааши в зеркале. — И передо мной не нужно казаться большим и страшным.

Настроение у Акааши совсем не шутливое, но он не может сдержать невеселой усмешки. В голове невольно всплывает картинка того, как Куроо кладет руку на пистолет.

— Я надеюсь, это был мастер-класс по пикапу? — с иронией интересуется он, смывая с лица остатки пены.

— Ага, короночка, — хмыкает Куроо в ответ.

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать, при каких обстоятельствах ты ее изобрел, — Акааши тянется за брошенной рядом с Куроо клетчатой рубашкой и джинсами. — Но, видимо, Бокуто ты с ее помощью закадрил.

Он говорит это и тут же кривится, прикусывает щеку изнутри, заставив себя заткнуться.

— С чего ты решил, что это я его кадрил? — хмыкает Куроо, но в глазах у него та же печаль, которую Акааши видит в отражении собственных. — У Бокуто вроде как тоже пара своих приемчиков. Сам знаешь, этот взгляд…

Пальцы Акааши путаются в пуговице рубашки, когда он невольно заканчивает:

— …как будто ты лучшее, что может быть на планете.

— Точно, такой, — Куроо опускает голову и повторяет за ним: — Как будто ты лучшее, что может быть на этой чертовой планете. За исключением Бокуто, конечно, — добавляет он, грустно фыркнув.

Они оба смолкают, запертые в этом несчастье, но Акааши чувствует исходящее от Куроо — не сострадание, нет, и даже не поддержку, а, скорее, простое понимание. Как будто эти растерянность и горечь у них общие, на двоих. Он опускается рядом с Куроо на бортик ванной и замирает, не зная, куда теперь себя деть. Куроо молча разглядывает его несколько секунд, а потом тянется вперед — Акааши едва не отшатывается, но на самом деле его просто притягивают в крепкие объятия. И он весь размякает, обезоруженный ими, как самым большим откровением.

В тишине слышно, как капли из крана разбиваются об раковину. Акааши закрывает глаза и утыкается в теплый воротник. От Куроо все еще пахнет дымом и потом, но даже сквозь них пробивается и его собственный запах. Туалетная вода? Шампунь? Что-то с елкой, уже и не разобрать. На миг Акааши охватывает абсолютное спокойствие, как будто если не сдвинуться с места, то ничего вокруг тоже не изменится. Единственное отрезвляющее обстоятельство, которое не оставляет его даже сейчас, — это призрачный Бокуто, который мучительно застывает между ними невидимой пленкой. Так не должно быть, укоряет Акааши себя, потому что он не должен искать успокоения в ком-то еще, и тем более в Куроо, который сейчас и сам ищет эту точку равновесия в нем, Акааши. Это неправильно, убеждает он себя под монотонный стук капель, прежде чем набраться смелости и все-таки расцепить руки.

— Мне пора идти, — говорит он Куроо в плечо, с трудом разлепив губы. Голос сипит, а в горле отчего-то пересохло. — Он написал, что будет в офисе до десяти.

Акааши дипломатично не уточняет, о ком речь, чтобы не плодить новых конфликтов. Куроо и так понимает.

— Угу, — кивает он и отодвигается, сверля Акааши взглядом. — Будь на связи, если что.

Во взгляде у Куроо что-то полузнакомое, такое мягкое, жемчужное. Как вчера, когда он зачем-то рвался лечить его синяки.

— Успокойся, параноик, — говорит Акааши и подавляет странное желание щелкнуть ему по носу — и только тогда осознает, насколько же близко друг к другу они сидят. Он отчетливо может разглядеть каждый сосудик в капиллярной паутине под кожей на темных веках. И в следующее мгновение они целуются.

Вернее, целуется Куроо, а Акааши замирает, вытаращившись на него, как пришибленный камнем суслик. И это продолжается и продолжается, и в поцелуе действительно нет ни капли страсти или вожделения, больше смирение, с которым качаешься на волнах, прежде чем пойти ко дну. Или, может, наоборот — отчаянная воля, с которой хватаешься за спасательный круг. Акааши сейчас слишком тупит для того, чтобы по-настоящему в этом разобраться. В голове желание ответить перемежается с болезненным: «Но как же?..» 

Как же Бокуто?

Наконец, отстранившись, Куроо с пониманием заявляет:

— Неподходящий момент.

— Да, похоже на то, — соглашается Акааши, все еще слегка ошарашенный. Он бессознательно проводит пальцами по горящим губам.

Куроо на секунду прикрывает глаза, потом выдавливает из себя принужденную улыбку.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться, если тебе интересно. Иди, — с показной беззаботностью говорит он, а потом повторяет то, о чем уже просил: — И будь на связи.

— Ладно, — кивает Акааши и на всякий случай проверяет зарядку мобильного. — Ты тоже. Напиши, если вы что-то узнаете.

— Конечно.

Он подбирает полотенце и пристраивает его на вешалку, затем по привычке оглядывается — ничего ли не забыл? — и идет к выходу в коридор.

— Ой, да пошло оно все, — настигает его уже у самой двери. Акааши оборачивается и наталкивается на взгляд Куроо — такая черная воронка из усталости, вины и свирепости. И тут он делает эти гребаные два шага вперед, и они целуют друг друга снова. Только в этот раз Акааши все-таки сдается и закрывает глаза, признавая поражение и продолжая корить себя за эту минутную слабость.

***

Дорога до здания прокуратуры пролетает как считанные мгновения. Акааши кажется, что у него до сих пор печет губы, хотя на деле это морок, как фантомные боли. Периодически он косится на лежащий на соседнем сиденье револьвер в пакете. Там же гильзы, подобранные с пола, заляпанные кровью. Собственный пистолет привычно лежит в кобуре под мышкой. Бросив машину на служебной стоянке, он на ходу сует в рот сигарету и прикуривает, но до входа совсем близко — он успевает сделать не больше пары затяжек.

Внутри самого здания ему бывать не доводилось, как правило это к ним в участок заходили отсюда, а не наоборот. Акааши бредет по пустым вечерним коридорам, пока не упирается в нужную дверь с блестящей латунной табличкой.

— Входи, Акааши, — откликаются внутри после первого удара.

Акааши открывает дверь. Хаттори сидит за столом, уткнувшись в монитор компьютера, и что-то быстро печатает.

— Дай мне минуту, я допишу письмо, — говорит он не отрываясь от монитора и кивает Акааши на свободный стул. Тот послушно садится. В душе он благодарен за такую возможность: после этого дня даже просто стоять на ногах требует от него ощутимого усилия.

Ровно через минуту прокурор пару раз клацает мышкой и, сложив руки в замок, строго смотрит на Акааши.

— Полагаю, что ты хотел обсудить перестрелку в гетто, — говорит он, окинув Акааши своим внимательным взглядом. Тон у него строгий, но, кажется, не враждебный.

Акааши нерешительно кивает.

— Вы уже в курсе? — спрашивает он.

Хаттори неопределенно качает головой:

— В некотором роде. Мне час назад сообщили, что сегодня там происходили некоторые… волнения, местные подожгли здание, была стрельба, — поясняет он. — Расскажи, пожалуйста, подробнее.

Акааши вздыхает, не зная толком, с чего начать. Когда он проигрывал предстоящий разговор в машине, ему казалось, что это будет несколько проще. Он набирает в грудь воздуха и принимается говорить: сразу все, потому что кажется, что замолчи он сейчас — и не сможет выдавить из себя больше ни единого звука. Единственное, чего он избегает, — это имена, и то лишь потому что вспоминает о Куроо. Его разочарование — это последнее, с чем ему хотелось бы сейчас столкнуться.

Хаттори словно и сам чувствует его смятение — не перебивает, только иногда уточняет детали. А потом, когда Акааши наконец смолкает, — участливо глядит на него.

— Бедный мой мальчик, — вздыхает он наконец. Затем разглядывает уложенный на стол револьвер в пакете. — Я сочувствую твоей потере.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Акааши.

— Но ты должен понимать, что это все не так просто, — говорит Хаттори, устало потирая переносицу каким-то совершенно человеческим озадаченным жестом. — Мэр… Ох, ну и разворошили же вы улей. Признаться, я даже не знаю, за что хвататься. Разбираться в любом случае придется на месте.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Акааши. Напряжение понемногу отпускает. Хаттори все-таки на его стороне, а значит, хоть в одном он не ошибся.

Хаттори возвращается к своему компьютеру, что-то быстро печатает и бросает между делом:

— И насчет этого… этой организации, про которую ты упомянул, — на этих словах Акааши весь подбирается. — Я думаю, что ты понимаешь, что в их случае все несколько более проблематично. С тобой мы разберемся отдельно, но такая деятельность… — Хаттори качает головой. — Мне потребуются имена. Думаю, что причастных там больше, чем два, так что я попрошу тебя назвать мне всех.

Акааши открывает рот — и закрывает снова. Сцепляет зубы и молча качает головой.

— Господин Хаттори, я просто не…

— Акааши, — с нажимом перебивает прокурор. — Ты, я надеюсь, здраво оцениваешь свое текущее положение? Убит Ишии Мичио. И ты там был. И ты стрелял в его людей, а экспертиза установит, в кого из них ты попал и кого убил.

— Да, но… — Акааши запинается и снова качает головой. — Простите. Имен не будет.

Бокуто в его голове ободряюще улыбается и хлопает его по плечу, и Акааши понимает, что даже если ему, как не всерьез говорил Куроо, придется и правда взять вину целиком на себя — то он это примет. Хоть что-то за сегодня сделает правильно, как надо.

— Акааши, — снова зовет Хаттори, привлекая к себе его рассеянное внимание. — Говорю предельно серьезно, я не стану покрывать убийцу мэра.

Внезапно у Акааши перехватывает дыхание. Он смотрит на Хаттори с растущим непониманием.

— А убийцу Ямато Сарукуя?

— Мы не будем разводить риторику и сравнивать их друг с другом, — вздыхает Хаттори. — Но ты и сам понимаешь, что резонанс от всего этого будет несколько другой.

Акааши хмурится, разглядывая его немолодое лицо. Морщины, которые обрамляют добрые понимающие глаза, жесткие губы — и какую-то вопиющую, очевидную неискренность во всей этой картине. Что-то то ли в его позе, то ли в обстановке цепляет взгляд на периферии.

— Вы знали, — говорит он, застывший от собственной догадки.

— Про этого юношу? — уточняет Хаттори, а потом просто говорит: — Да, конечно, — а потом он улыбается, как будто Акааши только что узнал его маленький секрет, и теперь они оба должны сохранить его. — Акааши, ты ведь понимаешь, что не бывает только черного и белого, и иногда…

Теперь, когда Акааши слышит собственные слова со стороны и в такой интерпретации, его слегка подташнивает. Перед глазами встает хмурое лицо Куроо.

— Он был все-таки прав, — губы сами собой кривятся в тоскливой пораженческой улыбке, Акааши качает головой. — Вы правда покрывали мэра. И вы не намерены ничего о нем обнародовать. Интересно, только ли поэтому? Или через него можно выйти и на вас тоже?

Впервые с начала их разговора на лице Хаттори появляется настоящая злость. Всего на секунду, но она прожигает Акааши в самые зрачки, а потом он снова возвращает прежнее терпеливое и серьезное выражение.

— Я похож на идиота с замашками гангстера? — интересуется он, в нарочито спокойном тоне слышится возмущенная дрожь, как будто Акааши мимоходом зацепил его за живое. Потом он жмет на кнопку внутренней связи и говорит, наклонившись к микрофону: — Зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста. Оставим эту тему, — говорит он, подняв голову и обращаясь уже к Акааши. — По всей видимости, диалога у нас не выйдет.

— И что теперь? — вяло спрашивает Акааши. — Отвезете меня на пустырь и застрелите?

И как будто бьет прямо в цель, потому что Хаттори весь выпрямляется и сощуривается, а потом медленно встает на ноги, нависнув над ним. Пистолет в кобуре жжет кожу сквозь рубашку, но Акааши усилием воли заставляет себя сидеть спокойно.

— Нет, — говорит Хаттори. — Но спасибо ты мне не скажешь. У меня нет имен и до понедельника не будет — значит, пока у меня есть только ты и твоя явка с повинной.

Акааши открывает рот, потом сжимает зубы.

— Понимаю. Раскроете целую подпольную сеть, которая аж в полицию проникла, — говорит он с несдержанной желчью. — А что потом? Сами сядете в свободное кресло?

Хаттори хмыкает, окрыленный собственным превосходством, когда за спиной у Акааши открывается и закрывается дверь.

— Сдай, пожалуйста, значок и оружие, — говорит Хаттори. Акааши тянется рукой за пазуху, и он добавляет: — Только глупостей не нужно, я не покойный господин мэр.

Не то чтобы он собирался открывать стрельбу. В мыслях у Акааши царит настоящий раздрай, и он уже сам не понимает, где во всем произошедшем заканчивается справедливость и начинается подмена понятий. Единственное, о чем он втайне мечтает в этот момент, — оказаться во вчерашнем вечере, мирно лежащим в кровати между Куроо и Бокуто в уютной, тихой темноте. Чтобы сегодняшний день просто никогда не наступил и не разрушил этот иллюзорный покой безвозвратно.

— На самом деле, — говорит Хаттори наконец, когда Акааши потерянно поднимается с места и идет к выходу, где уже ждут две молчаливые фигуры. — Ты молодец, Акааши. Я не ожидал такого поворота, но ты все равно молодец.

Акааши разворачивается ответить ему что-нибудь острое напоследок, но вдруг застывает. Взгляд цепляется за ту самую мелочь, которая не давала покоя раньше. Карточка с цветком на обороте, знак посетителя «Сада», неприметная тому, кто не знает, о чем речь, и потому беззаботно лежащая среди прочих бумаг на столе.

И в этот момент дверь захлопывается прямо у него перед носом.

— Стойте, — он делает рывок обратно, но двое тут же удерживают его на месте, сбивают с ног и волокут дальше по коридору, и он понимает, что сколько бы ни сопротивлялся — ответом ему будет все то же суровое молчание и неумолимое движение вперед. В пустоту.

***

Акааши чувствует себя выпотрошенным и абсолютно обессилевшим. У него нет сил даже дойти до фонтанчика с водой в углу камеры, хотя пить хочется. Он даже представить себе не может, сколько времени прошло, с тех пор как его заперли здесь.

Воздух спертый, от нар неприятно пахнет железом и немытыми людьми. Он сосредотачивается на этих ощущениях, отгоняя мысли о… Даже про себя Акааши не может произнести это имя. Он запускает пятерни в волосы, тянет их так, чтобы почувствовать боль. Куроо был прав, а Акааши облажался. Стоило чего-то такого ожидать, особенно после всего произошедшего. Как было глупо, оказывается, довериться человеку, которого он считал авторитетом. Горький смешок звучит почти оглушительно в камере, отталкиваясь от стен. Эхо стихает, но в ушах Акааши до сих пор звенит. Нарушать тишину совершенно не хочется, любой звук — как будто из другого мира. Например, из того, в котором не было пожара. Но от накативших переживаний Акааши не может сдержаться, судорожно вздыхает и заходится кашлем, от которого даже глаза слезятся. Впервые за долгое время ему хочется просто положиться на кого-нибудь более сильного, кто мог бы разрешить все проблемы. Но как? Как теперь все вернуть на прежние места? Акааши теряется в мыслях, сжимает кулаки, оперевшись на собственные колени. Нужно что-то делать. От беспокойства он встает, начинает кружить по маленькому пространству, едва не врезаясь в стены. Надо как-то сообщить Куроо о том, что… Нет, это бред. От них избавятся, точно так же, только теперь другими руками. Ничего не изменилось, стало только хуже.

Он умывает лицо в раковине и бьет кулаком в стену от бессилия. Блять, нельзя, нельзя распускать сейчас нюни, он же не какой-нибудь слабак.

Акааши не знает, сколько времени он здесь провел. Свет не попадает сюда, никто не заходит. Живот урчит от голода, по прикидкам он не ел около суток, а то и больше. Последнее, что было в его желудке — это, наверное, те самые пирожные, которыми угощала его госпожа Сарукуй.

Выводит его из оцепенения звук ключа, который поворачивается в замке. Акааши поднимает голову и встречается глазами с ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Сакуса, — Акааши не может поверить своим глазам, тот распахивает дверь.

— Пойдем.

— Прокурор, он…

— Я знаю, — кивает Сакуса, держа его за плечо, оглядывается и очень быстро выводит его какими-то незнакомыми коридорами к выходу.

— Его люди напали на Коноху, а потом и меня постарались пришибить, — сухо сообщает он и замолкает до тех пор, пока они не оказываются в одном из закоулков здания, где их ожидает Ивайзуми. Они не останавливаются, только обмениваются кивками, а Ивайзуми рвет из щитка какие-то провода. И остается на месте.

— Ты с ними?

— Так получилось. — Передвигаться в обесточенном здании немного сложнее, но Сакуса продолжает так же уверенно шагать, ни на миг не сомневаясь. В конце концов они оказываются на улице, им беспрепятственно дают выйти, некоторые коллеги даже здороваются мимоходом, явно не подозревая, что Акааши должен быть за решеткой. Это играет на руку.

Два квартала они преодолевает в полном молчании, Сакуса иногда оборачивается, и Акааши автоматом повторяет его движение. Потом они резко сворачивают в закуток, где их ожидает целая команда: Бокуто, Куроо, Коноха…

Вскрик Акааши тонет в ладони Сакусы, которую тот прижимает к его рту.

— Привет, — улыбается Бокуто, сияя свежей гематомой на скуле и раcставляя руки как будто для объятий.

— Привет? Ты где был? — с трудом не срываясь, спрашивает Акааши.

В голове объявлен режим молчания, мозг спонтанно решает взять выходной и попросту отрубается.

— Тише, тише, Акааши, все нормально, посмотри, он жив, разве ты не рад? — Куроо говорит сквозь зубы. Судя по лицу Бокуто, свою радость он уже выразил. Возможно, не единожды.

— У меня сел мобильный…

— Мы думали, что ты умер, — громким шепотом говорит Акааши, подходя все ближе, пока не хватает его за грудки. Бокуто виновато отводит глаза.

— Коноху и этого парня, Сакусу, пытались убить, я их выручал.

Акааши обводит присутствующих осоловелым взглядом, потом возвращается к Бокуто и снова встряхивает его:

— Ты мог хотя бы оставить сообщение? Записку написать, не знаю, позвонить с чужого телефона?

Бокуто уже открывает рот, чтобы оправдаться, но его прерывает появившийся в подворотне Ивайзуми:

— Выясните отношения в другое время.

Сакуса согласно кивает:

— Нам правда лучше отсюда поскорее уйти.

— К Куроо? — уточняет Акааши, готовый отстаивать, что там небезопасно.

Но Куроо сам качает головой:

— Я бы не стал пока там светиться.

Только теперь Акааши обращает внимание, что видок у него непривычный: куртка с низко надвинутым капюшоном, очки в толстой оправе. Если все было как сказал Бокуто и они успели что-то выяснить о Хаттори, то, по всей видимости, раздумывать долго не стали.

— Я домой, — говорит Ивайзуми, пока никто не успел ничего предложить. — Простите, но там этот идиот со своим коленом…

Тут Акааши вспоминает, что хотя тогда, в баре, они и обошлись без потерь, но Ойкава потом хромал и вообще опасался лишний раз трогать левую ногу.

— Как он? — спрашивает Акааши, чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься.

— Жить будет, — бубнит Ивайзуми, закатив глаза. — Только этот дебил мог в перестрелке навернуться и разорвать мениск. Просто слов нет. Грация, блин, неземная.

Они подходят к машине, которую Акааши видит в первый раз, но не особенно цепляется за нее взглядом. Видит, что Куроо садится за руль, и садится на пассажирское, осознавая, что просто не выдержит атаки щенячьих глаз Бокуто. Сакуса безмолвно усаживается позади Акааши, а Бокуто устраивается почти посередке, просовывая голову вперед.

— Не веди себя как ребенок, — Куроо хмурится и несильно пихает его локтем в скулу. Тот шипит, но улыбается. Опять.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы сердились на меня. И Акааши меня даже не поцеловал при встрече, — Бокуто тянется к нему, Акааши чувствует дыхание у себя на шее и щелкает его по лбу пальцами.

— Нет, Бокуто, не сейчас.

Бокуто в тот же миг становится обиженным, он усаживается в самый угол заднего сиденья и пялится в окно. Нижняя губа капризно оттопырена. Верный признак, что дуться он будет всю поездку.

— Что за отстойный прикид? — через минуту все-таки спрашивает Акааши, не сдерживая ухмылки. Куроо принимает правила игры, скалится, выдергивая зубами сигарету из пачки.

— Решил встречать тебя при полном параде, а ты не оценил, — фыркает он. Акааши берет его уже зажженную сигарету, затягивается и возвращает обратно к губам. Краем глаза он замечает, что Бокуто как хищная птица наблюдает за всеми их манипуляциями. Но продолжает изображать обиженного.

С удивлением Акааши отмечает, что рад видеть Куроо. Рядом с ним он теперь чувствует не раздражение, а спокойствие. И уверенность в самом Куроо.

Они докуривают одну сигарету на двоих, Акааши старательно не думает о поцелуе в ванной.

— И куда мы приехали? — поднимаясь пешком на шестой этаж, интересуется Акааши.

— К этому в гости, — Куроо указывает кивком головы на Бокуто, тот в ответ возмущенно пялится, но Куроо этого не замечает, отвернувшись. Поэтому Бокуто обходит его, чтобы Куроо все-таки посмотрел на его крайне возмущенное лицо.

— «К этому»? — Акааши разбирает искренний смех впервые за несколько дней, но на него не обращают внимания. Бокуто роется в кармане джинсов, не отрывая взгляда от Куроо: — Ты и вправду назвал меня так?

Он пытается так же вслепую и дверь открыть, но спустя два промаха Куроо отбирает у него ключи, открывает дверь, и они первыми заваливаются в квартиру. Сакуса с сокрушительным вздохом, с какими же идиотами он связался, и Акааши идут следом. Их встречают напряженные глаза Конохи и черный глаз пистолетного дула. Впрочем, он сразу опускает оружие.

— Слава богу, это вы, — но смотрит он только на Сакусу. И бросается ему в объятия. А потом они целуются. И черт возьми, Сакуса, который целуется, — это одна из самых странных вещей, которые только видел Акааши.

Он поворачивается за объяснениями к Бокуто и Куроо, Бокуто поигрывает бровями и манит за собой на кухню. Дуться он перестал и явно счел смех Акааши ранее добрым знаком, поэтому обнимает его, как только они закрывают двери. Акааши оставляет объятия безответными.

— Они теперь типа Бонни и Клайда, такие же оторвы! Ну, Акааши, — стонет Бокуто. — Ну не злись, — и тут же переключается, спрашивает с любопытством: — А что, между вами двумя что-то было в мое отсутствие?

— Может, ты мне все-таки объяснишь, — разлепляя его руки и отходя на шаг, говорит Акааши, вспомнив разговор в ванной, когда они с Куроо едва не похоронили их общего возлюбленного, и начиная заново заводиться, — почему ты не мог оставить хотя бы записку? Ты просто представляешь, что мы с Куроо пережили?

— Да я же не знал! — И выражение у него сразу виноватое-виноватое, и в глаза заглядывает, тут же очаровательно улыбаясь: — Кроме того, вы так мило спали, и…

— Я его сейчас убью, — спокойно констатирует Акааши, и что-то в его лице, видимо, и впрямь напрягает, потому что его пальцы расцепляют, а Бокуто отводят куда-то в сторонку, от греха подальше.

— Ха, в очередь, — фыркает Куроо с мрачным торжеством, облокачиваясь на плечо Акааши. — Третьим будешь.

— А кто второй? — хмуро интересуется Акааши.

— Ойкава грозился засунуть его голову в задницу, потому что, цитирую, ей там самое место, — пожав плечами, мстительно отвечает Куроо.

Бокуто, судя по виду, оторопь берет.

— Ну сам представь, — возмущается он, подняв руки в защитном жесте, — мне рано утром звонит Коноха, бессвязно орет какую-то дичь…

— Ничего не бессвязно! — с негодованием встревает Коноха, как раз заходящий на кухню. Вместе с Сакусой, и их пара до сих пор не укладывается у Акааши в голове.

— …про то, что кто-то с кем-то дрался и он в кого-то стрелял. До «Сада» пять минут, я сразу же срываюсь туда…

— Даже договорить не дал, — снова комментирует Коноха.

— …но там его нет, и только тогда я выясняю, что дело было не в «Саду», а вот у него, — Бокуто указывает на Сакусу, — дома. И я еду туда. Потом у меня садится телефон, и я, естественно…

На этом месте Куроо издает злой смешок.

— …забываю вам отписаться. А потом мы весь день искали людей Хаттори и, ну, где у них типа логово, и стало не до этого, а вечером, — Бокуто перестает перебивать сам себя, бросает на Акааши грустный и виноватый взгляд, — я узнал про «Сад», помчался обратно к Куроо, но застал там только Ивайзуми, Ойкаву и…

— …и поджопники, — любезно подсказывает Коноха, за что зарабатывает полный крайнего возмущения взгляд. — Прости, не удержался. Зато синий тебе глаза красиво оттеняет.

— Иди ты, — окончательно обижается Бокуто.

После пережитого Акааши хоть и готов поспорить, что выглядит спокойно, но внутри как будто трясется без перерыва. Ему кажется, что вот он закроет глаза на секунду — просто моргнет — а откроет их все в той безнадежной тишине камеры, один. Но запах, запах Куроо, который он уловил тогда при разговоре наедине, он абсолютно реален, как и тяжесть его руки. И это успокаивает. Акааши подавляет желание обнять его, до сих пор чувствуя себя неловко.

Бокуто садится за стол, обиженный на весь свет, перебирает небольшие пиалы с какими-то мелкими угощениями, ковыряется в одной. Акааши следит за ним краем глаза, не спешит вырваться из объятий Куроо, а тот переговаривается с Конохой. Обсуждают они Бокуто, как будто его тут и нет, подтрунивают над его демонстративной ранимостью, когда он внезапно вздрагивает и достает тихо играющий телефон.

— А, так он все-таки у тебя есть, — ехидничает Куроо и удостаивается жеста весьма недвусмысленного.

Бокуто выходит из кухни, прижав телефон плечом к уху, и единственное, что слышит Акааши: «Юкиэ? Ты как?».

Он переводит взгляд на Куроо, лицо у него теперь обеспокоенное, он сжимает руку на плече Акааши.

— Блядь, — тихо выдыхает.

— М? — Коноха достает приглянувшийся орех из миски, переводит взгляд с Куроо на Акааши.

Те, не сговариваясь, выходят следом за Бокуто. Он тихо мурлычет что-то успокаивающее своей подруге, и только спустя время замечает в дверях их. Короткий взгляд — и вот он уже отвернулся. Первым шагает к нему Акааши, когда разговор заканчивается.

— Что? Пришли еще посмеяться? Или обвинить меня во всех грехах? — хмурится Бокуто.

— Не заводись, — тихо просит Куроо.

— Не заводись, — горько хмыкает тот, рука крепко сжимает телефон, еще чуть-чуть — и пластмассовый корпус даст трещину. — Юкиэ повезло гораздо больше других.

— Где она сейчас? — интересуется Акааши, стараясь звучать как можно мягче.

— В достаточно надежном месте. Не думаю, что ее будут преследовать, хотя кто знает, — он закрывает лицо руками. — Вот даже… Даже после того, что рассказал Коноха, я не могу злиться на них. Они всегда жили в страхе, не лезли на рожон, готовы были на все ради хоть какого дополнительного заработка. Не лучшие люди, некоторые недалекие, но я делил с ними крышу. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, — предупреждающе тычет он пальцем в Куроо, — что я никогда не был одним из них. Бред. Даже если я отличался, мы все равно жили все вместе, выручали друг друга. Но вчера я прихожу в место, которое считал вторым, хоть и не самым любимым домом, а там одни угли. И спасатели выволакивают обгоревшие трупы. И этот запах…

Запах Акааши хорошо помнит. От одного воспоминания начинает подташнивать.

— …мне кажется, я до сих пор воняю обгоревшей плотью. Разве они это заслужили?

— Нет, — тихо произносит Акааши и притягивает к себе напряженного каждой мышцей Бокуто. — Прости нас.

— Да, — к объятиям присоединяется Куроо. Бокуто начинает оттаивать. — Прости нас обоих и каждого в отдельности.

— Прощаю. Да, я вас прощаю. Видите, как это просто? — Бокуто до сих пор возмущается, но Куроо целует его в загривок, и тот сразу затихает. — Это нечестный прием. Я не такой упрямый идиот, как вы.

Акааши удачно оказывается к нему лицом, целует его в мягкие губы, Бокуто жадно впивается в ответ, обнимая и прижимая к себе теснее. Перехода почти нет: вот щеки Акааши касается щетинистый подбородок Куроо, а вот уже Бокуто ошарашенно пялится на их поцелуй.

— Что-то не так? — небывало нежно спрашивает Куроо, прикусывая мочку уха Бокуто. Тот дергается всем телом от такой невинной ласки.

— Нет, я просто удивлен. И счастлив, — улыбается Бокуто. — Видимо, стоило умереть, чтобы вы перестали ненавидеть друг друга.

— Мы никогда друг друга не ненавидели, да, Акааши? — Куроо проводит языком по татуировке Бокуто. Акааши следит за этим движением как завороженный, отмечая, как распахиваются глаза Бокуто, и делает неопределенное движение головой. — Вот как, значит?

— Ты еще тот засранец, уверяю тебя, — ухмыляется Акааши.

— Нет-нет, знаю я это, вы сейчас устроите перепалку, а там недалеко и опять в зубы дать, — Бокуто легко целует их по очереди. — Пойдемте в спальню?

— Мы не за этим здесь собрались, — осаживает его Куроо.

— Да-да, ты прав. Но может, по-быстрому? — явно не особо рассчитывая на положительный ответ, на всякий случай спрашивает Бокуто.

— Нет. Нужно обсудить завтрашний день.

Вместе они возвращаются на кухню, где Коноха успел соорудить уже более основательный перекус и даже отыскал где-то по шкафам выпивку. Не особенно дорогое пойло, но Акааши кажется, что после творений Куроо он сможет пить даже технический спирт. При виде еды он вспоминает об отошедшем на второй план из-за стресса голоде и набрасывается на бутерброды.

— Расскажи все-таки, почему вы в таком составе? — прожевав, просит он Бокуто. — И что вы такое делали целый день, что ты на связь так и не вышел?

— О, — начинает тот. — Ну, как я уже говорил, мне с утра позвонил Коноха… Оказалось, что к ним домой ночью ворвались какие-то вооруженные люди и едва не пристрелили обоих. — Сакуса молча кивает в подтверждение его слов, а Акааши в очередной раз за вечер проглатывает вопрос о том, как вообще вышло, что эти двое вместе. Во всех смыслах, видимо. — Я, ну, приехал туда не сразу, а когда приехал — оказалось, что Сакуса, — Бокуто бросает короткий непонятный взгляд в его сторону, — успел выпытать кое-что у одного из нападавших, и оказалось, что им нужен был Коноха.

— Почему?

— Из-за прокурора Хаттори, — отвечает Коноха вместо Бокуто. — Как выяснилось, он… бережет от чужих ушей любую информацию о себе. И когда увидел меня в участке, решил, что я мог слить что-то о нем полицейским. И решил избавиться на всякий случай, как от Сарукуя. И от «Сада» через Ишии, в конце концов.

Акааши тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Разгулявшийся было аппетит куда-то исчезает.

— Я догадывался, что это был он.

— Вот, — продолжает Бокуто. — А я же не знал, что случилось с «Садом». Думал, вы там просто спите, и поэтому решил помочь разобраться. У этого парня…

— Асакавы, — подсказывает Коноха.

— Асакавы, да, у него в навигаторе на телефоне Сакуса нашел часто используемый адрес, и мы сперва подумали, что это его дом, но место было за городом, и это, как нам показалось, было странно… Короче, и мы решили съездить туда и сами все проверить.

Пока он рассказывает, Куроо профессиональным жестом разливает по бокалам виски и расставляет перед ними. Акааши с сомнением принюхивается к своему, недоверчиво косит в его сторону, ждет, пока отопьет кто-то еще, и лишь потом сам делает глоток на пробу.

— И когда мы приехали, оказалось, что там никакой не домик Асакавы, а ничего себе такая вилла. И принадлежит она кому бы вы думали? Хаттори! Он там живет! — довольно заключает Бокуто. — Ну и мы побродили там на всякий случай, все поснимали, что можно было. Знатный такой домишко, парк кругом, озеро, бассейн, фонтаны… Может, мне тоже в прокуроры податься, раз там такая сочная движуха?

Он отпивает из своего стакана, мрачно усмехнувшись.

— Господина Хаттори необходимо обезвредить, — неожиданно говорит Сакуса, прервав его излияния. — Здесь пока что безопасно, но так или иначе квартиру обнаружат.

Бокуто согласно кивает:

— Мы обсуждали это еще днем, — он решительно хлопает рукой по столу. — Не вижу смысла прятаться от этого ублюдка и предлагаю ему ответить.

— И как вы предлагаете это сделать?

— У нас есть оружие, бензин, пара гранат… — начинает перечислять Куроо.

— Подожди-подожди, — Акааши хмурится. — А как же ваши заверения, что вы не террористы?

Куроо приподнимает бровь:

— Ты серьезно? Что ты хочешь, чтоб мы сделали сейчас? Пошли митинговать? Ты же видишь, он ничем не гнушается, — Куроо вздыхает. — Тебе повезло, что ты, видимо, молчал и тебя оставили в живых только потому, что ему нужны были наши имена.

— Итак, план, — прокашливается Бокуто и достает планшет с картой местности, поворачивает его к Акааши. — Мы приходим, обливаем все бензином и жахаем.

Акааши устало смотрит на него, переводит взгляд на Сакусу, ища поддержки хоть в этом островке благоразумия. Тот поджимает губы, чуть хмурится и произносит:

— Нужно это более детально обсудить, — и это не то, что хотел услышать Акааши. — Они обнаружили пропажу Акааши очень скоро, я уверен, и сейчас они готовы к тому, что на них набежит куча маньяков с попытками пристрелить прокурора.

Он задумчиво смотрит на экран, явно пытаясь вспомнить в подробностях то, что они видели чуть раньше. Коноха в это время льнет к его плечу.

— Мы все еще можем просто уехать, — без особой надежды предлагает Акааши, но Бокуто хмурится.

— Уехать после всего, что он сделал? Ты сам-то сможешь? — спрашивает он, окинув Акааши тяжелым взглядом.

Акааши опускает глаза на стол и вяло теребит в руке помидорную дольку. Внутри все по какой-то остаточной привычке вопит о том, что такая жестокость — огромная ошибка, но он не может высказать такое Бокуто, глядя в глаза.

— Мы могли бы отдохнуть и дождаться ночи, — предлагает Сакуса. — Во-первых, нас будет труднее обнаружить. А во-вторых, полагаю, Хаттори скорее всего будет дома.

Акааши обводит их всех взглядом. Куроо молча водит пальцем по кромке своего опустевшего стакана, Коноха сидит, скрестив руки на груди и привалившись к Сакусе, который к выпивке не притронулся вовсе. Бокуто выжидательно поглядывает на Акааши.

— И ты предлагаешь сунуться туда впятером?

— Вчетвером, вообще-то, — Бокуто качает головой. — От Конохи мало толку, — он хохочет, получив заслуженный тычок под ребра, а Акааши вздрагивает — настолько неуместно смешок звучит сейчас, когда они обсуждают самоубийственный план.

— И сколько там будет человек? — подает голос Коноха.

Сакуса пожимает плечами, не смотря на него.

— Думаю, что не так уж много, — говорит он, сжимая крепче руки в замок.

— Ты ведь врешь? — хмурится Коноха. — Срать на этого мудака, давайте свои задницы спасать. Если там будет куча охранников, которые убьют вас, а этот прокурор выживет, то он будет только рад. Просто делаете ему прощальный подарок.

— Пускай, — закипает Бокуто, поднимаясь со стула. — Я не смогу спокойно жить в каком-нибудь тихом городе, зная, что этот мерзавец продолжит в том же духе. Как ты не понимаешь?

— Ничего я не хочу понимать, — огрызается Коноха, а потом пытается заглянуть в глаза Сакусе, но тот отворачивается. Коноха облизывает губы, тянет его к себе, чтобы он бросил хоть один взгляд. Но Сакуса замыкается в себе, Акааши часто это видел, когда тот не собирался обсуждать свои решения: — Киеми, — Акааши даже забыл, что это имя Сакусы, а Коноха говорит так проникновенно, что Акааши немедленно чувствует себя лишним при очень интимном моменте. Он отводит глаза в сторону и замечает, что так же поступают и Куроо с Бокуто.

— Киеми, не нужно этого делать…

Их спасает Бокуто, манит за собой с кухни, Акааши успевает запихнуть в рот остаток бутерброда и залить это все виски.

— В этой спальне никаких разговоров о делах, — когда за ними закрывается дверь, Бокуто улыбается немного захмелевши от выпитого за столом. — Вы до сих пор как следует не извинились передо мной.

— Вообще-то извинились, — фыркает Куроо, отвечая на короткие поцелуи между словами.

— Этого недостаточно, — он оттягивает пальцем горло футболки Акааши, приоткрывая ключицы. — Это ведь одежда Куроо? Тебе идет.

Акааши ловит на себе взгляд Куроо, улыбается под нос. От внимания Бокуто это не уходит, он смотрит на их переглядки, становясь при этом неузнаваемо серьезным, но в миг лицо смягчается, опять скрашивает губы очаровательной улыбкой. Целует Куроо в бьющуюся жилку на шее, а Акааши в висок:

— Я пойду приму душ, подождете меня, окей?

Он скрывается за дверью, оставляя Куроо и Акааши наедине. Они не решаются сойти с того места, на котором их оставил Бокуто.

Куроо первым делает шаг вперед. Акааши вздергивает бровь больше по привычке, чем и вправду пытаясь остановить его жестом, но тот все равно замирает:

— Мне показалось, что в начале вечера ты был более расположен, — фыркает Куроо, принимая самую вальяжную позу, которую он только способен принять.

Акааши пожимает плечами, рассматривая лицо Куроо, морщинки в уголках его глаз, широкие плечи и узкую талию. И понимает, что думает сейчас о чем-то совершенно не нужном: он просто тупо пытается представить тяжесть его тела на себе. Хотя в этом нет необходимости: стоит вспомнить их драку, как Куроо прижимал его к полу. Почему-то сейчас это кажется Акааши каким-то неправильно возбуждающим.

— Я просто весь день думаю, — негромко говорит Акааши, и Куроо тут же его прерывает:

— О чем?

О многом. Например о том, как его так угораздило запасть на парня, которого в начале недели он буквально ненавидел, а теперь не может им надышаться.

— О том, что ты был прав, — Куроо удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Я не ожидал такой щедрости, — скалится он, складывая руки на груди. — Тебе вообще повезло, что Бокуто я первым встретил, а то тебе было бы не миновать такого же синяка на морде.

Акааши улыбается от посетившей его мысли:

— Ты все-таки гребаный психопат, — Акааши делает такой же шаг, как и ранее Куроо, оказываясь почти носом к носу. — Только ты можешь таким образом признаться, что чертовски переживал.

Обнимать Куроо за шею так приятно, так правильно, целовать его шею — линия невозврата. Акааши давно кружит голову, а теперь, кажется, и земля из-под ног уходит. И он жмется бедрами к его паху.

— Давай ты постараешься больше не бить никого? — слова еле идут из горла, разговаривать — последнее, чего хочется Акааши, когда Куроо сжимает руками его бедра, а потом и вовсе прижимает к стенке.

— А ты мне отсосешь? — это вроде должно звучать как издевка, и Акааши отвечает ему в тон.

— Только в качестве извинений.

— Извинений за твои глупость и веру в то, что ты всегда прав, господин полицейский? — Куроо произносит прямо в губы Акааши, оставляя короткий поцелуй, на который тот даже не успевает ответить, только хватает воздух.

И тут же кривится от фразы, которая доходит до него с запозданием:

— Типа того, — попросить прощения у этого засранца, даже несмотря на то, через что они прошли вместе, оказывается сложнее, чем представлял Акааши. Но Куроо молчаливо ждет, ухмыляясь себе под нос. Акааши почти явственно слышит скрип своих зубов, но поднимает прямой взгляд: — Я был не прав. Извини.

— «Господин Куроо», — подсказывает тот, припоминая их первый разговор.

— Да пошел ты, — но даже не делает попыток вырваться. Куроо накрывает его губы своими, и это один из самых агрессивных и в то же время самых возбуждающих поцелуев, которые только были у Акааши.

Именно в таком положении — прижатым к стене, с подгибающимися коленями, распаленного и готового если не на все, то на очень многое — застает его Бокуто. На макушке у него красуются какие-то маскарадные кроличьи ушки, он забавно дергает бровями, увидев всю сцену.

— Решили начать без меня, — подходит к ним ближе, проталкивается между ними, напоминая, вокруг кого их мир должен крутиться. Акааши не может сдержать смешок, но Бокуто прижимается своей задницей к его стояку, и чувство юмора быстро пропадает.

Акааши запускает руки ему под футболку, целует шею и наблюдает краем глаза, как скользит язык Куроо по губам Бокуто, как тот приоткрывает свой рот и тут же Акааши слышит его негромкий стон. Бокуто уж точно никогда не стеснялся выражать свои эмоции и показывает откровенно, всем своим телом — подается бедрами, чуть разводит ноги, трется слишком охрененной для этого мира задницей об пах Акааши, — насколько ему желанны люди, которые его ласкают. Акааши кусает его за загривок, ширинка начинает причинять дискомфорт, а Куроо вжимает Бокуто в Акааши еще больше, и тот несильно бьется головой об стену.

— Что за дурацкие уши? — фыркает Куроо, сбрасывая их в сторону.

— Нашел их в ванной, видимо, от предыдущих жителей остались, — Бокуто говорит лениво и размеренно, Акааши чувствует, как он просовывает руку между их телами, запускает ему в джинсы, сжимает член. Голова опять бьется об стенку. — Я же не знал, что вы будете готовы разложить друг друга в сексуальном плане, я вполне мог застать вас дерущимися. Тогда бы я постарался разрядить обстановку своим очарованием и кроличьими ушами.

— Своим очарованием ты обстановку только напрягаешь, — фыркает Акааши и прикусывает мочку.

— У тебя в штанах? — он неловко двигает рукой по члену, ему явно неудобно, но Акааши все равно приятно даже от простых поглаживаний. — Я хочу вас обоих.

Акааши шарит руками у него под футболкой, прихватывает мелкий сосок, оттягивает, пальцами обводит контуры мышц, то слегка касаясь, то надавливая. К Бокуто хочется прикасаться вечность. Ширинка у Бокуто уже расстегнута, там хозяйничает Куроо, Акааши присоединяется к ласкам, нежно обхватывает пальцами влажную от смазки головку члена. Бокуто замирает, отклоняется на Акааши полностью. Жаль, не разглядеть выражение его лица — наверняка разморенное, с приоткрытым ртом и взглядом в никуда. В какой-то момент он дергается и беспомощно вхлипывает, по телу у него проходит предоргазменная судорога, но рука Куроо застывает у основания, Акааши чувствует это, и Бокуто в ответ разочарованно и громко стонет.

— Ты чего, собрался кончить за две минуты? — фыркает ему Куроо, а сам в это время приподнимает подбородок Акааши, и тот в ответ сразу тянется к губам. Поцелуй получается жадным, Акааши успел соскучиться по вниманию от Куроо и сейчас получает его сполна.

— Сука, какая же ты сука, — хнычет Бокуто и, Акааши уверен, в отместку трется своей задницей об член Акааши. Ощущений слишком много, и Акааши еле удается сохранять хладнокровие, перед глазами на миг темнеет от всего сразу — и от того, как Бокуто перекатывает в руках его яйца, от языка Куроо, который хозяйничает в его рту, и от того, как Куроо чуть давит на шею, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Куроо отступает, дергает Бокуто на себя, чтобы он отошел от Акааши, но тот не спешит отступать от стенки. Колени, кажется, превратились в желе.

— Раздевайтесь, — говорит Куроо почти приказным тоном, стягивая с себя футболку.

— Я не могу, — говорит Бокуто сокрушенно. — Меня нужно раздеть.

Куроо одаривает его долгим взглядом.

— Я без сил, — оправдывается Бокуто и тянется к нему за объятиями. Куроо реагирует мгновенно, опрокидывая его на кровать, рядом с которой как раз и стоит. Бокуто приглушенно смеется, за это ему достается шлепок.

— Тебе тоже нужно особое приглашение? — обращается он к Акааши. Сил хватает наконец, чтобы отойти от стены и стянуть футболку. Около кровати Куроо его останавливает, целует, запуская руку под белье. Он не поглаживает, ему нравится именно хватать, и от этого Акааши возбуждается даже больше, чем обычно. Ему впервые с тех пор, как они познакомились с Бокуто, откровенно хочется, чтобы его взяли. Желательно прямо сейчас.

Но Бокуто умеет напомнить о себе — его влажный рот скользит по выпирающей костяшке бедра.

— Да повернитесь вы, — он разворачивает к себе Акааши и насаживается ртом на его член, отчего тот громко выдыхает через нос, еле сдерживая стон.

Одной рукой держится за бедро Акааши, а второй дрочит Куроо, тот негромко хрипло дышит. Бокуто замирает на несколько секунд, почти уткнувшись носом в пах Акааши, тот чувствует, как касается головкой его нежного горла, всхлипывает сквозь зубы, сжимает в кулак его волосы на затылке, стараясь не дергать. Выпускает он член изо рта с каким-то пошлым хлюпаньем, обрисовывает головку языком напоследок, а потом проделывает такие же манипуляции с Куроо. Тот в отличие от Акааши откровенно гортанно стонет, откидывая голову. Акааши видит, как дергается его кадык, как сжимаются пальцы на загривке Бокуто, заставляя его задержаться чуть дольше. Когда Куроо его отпускает, Бокуто кашляет и дышит рвано и часто. Они в четыре руки стягивают с него футболку, Куроо подталкивает его ближе к стене и усаживается на кровать уже полностью обнаженный, тянет за собой Акааши, умудряясь поцеловать его в шею, пока тот стягивает остатки одежды с себя и сбрасывает их на пол. На кровати мешанина из тел, Акааши не знает, что ему делать: то ли сжать задницу Бокуто, то ли вообще забраться на колени к Куроо, в то же время хочется поставить Бокуто раком и заставить растягивать самого себя. От стольких желаний просто разрывает, поэтому когда Куроо жестом и легким толчком укладывает его на кровать, то Акааши и не думает сопротивляться. Хоть какая-то система. Бокуто тянется за поцелуем к Куроо, но тот целует его коротко и шлепком заставляет зависнуть, стоя на коленях, над Акааши. Но Бокуто недолго так стоит, укладывается грудью на него, выгнувшись в спине, и целует в губы, откровенно и долго. Акааши обнимает его за шею, понимая, что соскучился по нему, по его таким поцелуям, от которых кружится голова и сразу хочется говорить дурацкие нежности. Акааши массирует ему голову, чуть царапает спину короткими ногтями. Хочется касаться его везде. А потом Бокуто вздрагивает и громко стонет:

— Куроо, — и дергает не очень бережно за волосы Акааши, задыхаясь от наслаждения.

Куроо тянется, находит руку Акааши, подводит его к заднему проходу, он весь истекает смазкой, Акааши сразу на пробу вставляет два пальца — горячо. И тесно, но только оттого, что свои пальцы Куроо и не думает вынимать. Акааши скользит по гладким стенкам, шевелит, лаская и еще больше растягивая. От возбуждения у него дергаются бедра, он впивается зубами в плечо Бокуто, а тот неразборчиво стонет, иногда в его всхлипах Акааши чудится то свое имя, то имя Куроо.

— Почему вы меня так мучаете, — хнычет Бокуто, растекаясь на груди Акааши. — Подрочи мне, пожалуйста.

Акааши только мотает отрицательно головой, продолжая его ласкать вместе с Куроо изнутри.

— Изверги. Инквизиторы. Хватит этих щекотаний, — он сильно кусает Акааши за ключицу, но сквозь возбуждение Акааши не чувствует боли.

Куроо наклоняется над ними, целует Бокуто в шею, дотягивается до губ Акааши. И Акааши приглашающе приоткрывает рот, а Куроо в это время проводит рукой по его члену, растирая смазку. Но даже этого хватает, чтобы толкнуться ему в руку и почувствовать очень скорое приближение оргазма. Куроо его понимает без слов и пережимает основание члена, от этого Акааши дергается всем телом и кривится, Куроо царапает его зубами, не думая отстраняться.

— Присаживайся, — он шепчет Бокуто на ухо, и тот приподнимается тяжело, как будто все его тело налито свинцом, а Куроо направляет член Акааши к промежности, и Бокуто с размаху усаживается на него. Акааши слышит стон и только через секунду понимает, что это его собственный голос.

— Куроо, — в возгласе Бокуто почти нет никакой интонации, он просто шепчет на выдохе, Акааши видит, как он разводит ягодицы и еще больше прогибается в спине.

— Ты правда?.. — Акааши не в силах закончить свою мысль, потому что чувствует, как в жаркую тесноту медленно и осторожно проталкивается Куроо. Бокуто замирает, впервые за долгое время не извиваясь как змея, тяжело и прерывисто дышит, цепляясь до синяков за плечи Акааши. Тот чувствует на своих губах его горячее дыхание, а еще его запах переполняет легкие, и Акааши кажется, что все происходит в каком-то сне, потому что всего этого не может быть на самом деле. Он ласково касается губами лица Бокуто, дует на него, как дуют на маленьких детей, чтобы их ненадолго успокоить: — Расслабься, я с тобой.

Он просовывает руку между спиной Бокуто и грудью Куроо, поглаживает, успокаивая, и чувствует, как Куроо раскачивается. Его дыхание, кажется, еще громче, чем у Бокуто, Акааши на миг встречается с его блестящими в темноте сумерек глазами, абсолютно безумными, зрачок почти перекрыл радужку. И от этого зрелища Акааши неосмотрительно дергает бедрами, Бокуто ему отвечает вскриком.

— Мой любимый шумный мальчик, — а дальше Акааши не может разобрать, он даже не может сосредоточиться. От ласк Бокуто все больше расслабляется, все больше раздвигает бедра, давая простор, и тем дальше двигается Куроо. Акааши чувствует, как его головка скользит по стволу члена, это почти так же больно, как и хорошо.

В какой-то момент терпение Куроо заканчивается, и он одним движением входит в Бокуто полностью. Тот мелко дрожит, Акааши чувствует, как, зажатый между их телами, его член истекает смазкой, скользит по животу Акааши. А Бокуто только хрипло дышит и ловит воздух губами, но его все равно как будто ему не хватает. Куроо потихоньку раскачивается, и Акааши тоже подмахивает бедрами, в такт. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума каким-то особенным извращенным способом, он целует Бокуто в губы, а тот даже, кажется, не в силах ответить толком, только скользит языком по губам. Он еле заметно подается назад, насаживаясь на их с Куроо члены, и Акааши чувствует, что мышцы стали еще мягче, Бокуто перестал зажиматься. Куроо, видимо, чувствует то же самое, потому что совсем перестает себя сдерживать. Он входит в Бокуто с влажными шлепками, Акааши не может позволить себе так много свободы, но ему и не нужно: ощущения того, как тесно сжаты они внутри Бокуто, как Куроо вгоняет свой член, этого всего хватает, чтобы Акааши выгнул спину, проталкиваясь еще глубже внутрь Бокуто, дыхание перехватило, а пальцы вцепились в чужую кожу. Его дергает несколько раз, он как будто забывает закрыть глаза в момент оргазма и видит сквозь пелену тянущегося к нему Куроо. Кажется, тот легко целует его, Акааши чувствует горячее семя, которое толчками выходит из него в Бокуто, а тот стонет, сам истекая ему на живот. Акааши даже кажется, что он на миг отключается, так сильно его кроет в этот момент, а приходит в себя из-за того, что его достаточно грубо дергают за волосы, подставляют член к губам и говорят голосом, который Акааши узнает, кажется, и при смерти:

— Глотай, — и Куроо Тецуро кончает ему прямо в горло.

***

Под вечер дом потихоньку оживает. К тому моменту, когда Акааши выбирается из спальни, в душе шумит вода, а по кухне расхаживает полусонный Бокуто с исполинской чашкой в руке. Заметив Акааши, он ехидно улыбается и обратно прячется в ней.

Через четверть часа к ним присоединяется тщательно намытый и ни капли не сонный Сакуса. К этому моменту они успевают усесться у стола и приступить к позднему завтраку, который по времени скорее тянет на ужин. Бокуто довольно хрустит кукурузными хлопьями, рядом с плитой уютно шумит электрический чайник, а Акааши периодически ловит себя на желании, чтобы кто-то его ущипнул. Не то чтобы чайник находится за гранью сюрреализма, но как-то слишком хорошо после всего просто сидеть тут и запивать тосты кофе.

Сакуса косится на них, с сомнением оглядывает этот импровизированный ужин-завтрак, потом идет к сушке за чашкой и принимается старательно ее перемывать.

— Он всегда такой? — шепотом спрашивает Бокуто, несильно пнув Акааши под столом.

Акааши, хмыкнув, еле заметно кивает под сощуренными глазами Конохи. Когда Сакуса наконец усаживается, некоторое время они молча едят, а потом Акааши первым затевает назревавший разговор:

— Мы действительно собираемся идти к Хаттори?

— Ну да, — спокойно отвечает Бокуто. — Мы до последнего, в общем, были мирными ребятами, но ты сам понимаешь… Он хочет войну — он получит войну. Ты все еще против?

— Это не…

— Неправильно — сжигать живых людей, — перебивает Бокуто.

— Я хотел сказать — неразумно, — вздыхает Акааши.

— Какая разница? — пожимает плечами Бокуто. — Мы можем остаться тут, и это будет неразумно, потому что нас ночью накроют. Мы можем сбежать, и это тоже будет неразумно, потому что нас когда-нибудь найдут. Так что да.

— Мы так сильнее рискуем, — напоминает Акааши.

— Вообще-то нет, — внезапно встревает Сакуса. До сих пор он не проявлял ни особенного интереса к еде, ни заметного внимания к разговору. — Полагаю, в данной ситуации не имеет значения, кто придет первым.

Акааши снова удивляется тому, что он запросто поддержал откровенно бестолковую затею Бокуто.

— Приведи Куроо, — негромко просит Бокуто, обращаясь к нему.

Акааши оборачивается на дверь: из спальни не доносится ни звука.

— Я думаю, Куроо спит…

— Так пойди и разбуди его, — хмыкает Бокуто. — Нам скоро выходить.

— Коноха тоже спит? — интересуется Акааши больше ради вежливости. — Разбудить его?

— Не нужно, — Сакуса качает головой и хмурится.

— Не будешь ему говорить, что ушел? — Акааши приподнимает бровь, но Сакуса только отворачивается.

Куроо выглядит бодрым, даже чересчур, заливает в себя кружку кофе, засыпает орехи, подшучивает над затихшим Сакусой, но тот не ведется, только проверяет оружие, которое они раскладывают на столе, и запас патронов. Акааши бы в жизни не признался, что у него поджилки трясутся от одного только зрелища. Самым спокойным выглядит, как ни странно, Бокуто, он молча складывает все в сумки, только изредка хмурится. Сакуса начинает огрызаться на любую фразу, Куроо свои нервы скрывает под усмешками и мерзкими шуточками, так что они с Акааши даже начинают перепалку, но Бокуто быстро их осаживает.

Акааши курит и мнет фильтр. И старается не думать, что все, скорее всего, и вправду закончится плачевно.

Когда они уже стоят в коридоре, из комнаты, где отдыхали Сакуса и Коноха, раздается безуспешное лязганье дверной ручки, а потом и приглушенный вопросительный возглас:

— Сакуса?

— Пойдемте, — он хмурится, закидывая сумку на плечо, бросает еще один полный тоски взгляд в сторону комнаты.

— Киеми! — громче зовет Коноха. — Это что, шутка?! Откройте эту сраную дверь! — ручка дергается сильнее, потом дверь грохочет от нескольких тяжелых пинков.

— Ты что, запер его? — Бокуто явно не по себе от этой сцены, как и остальным.

Сакуса вздыхает:

— Он только мешал. — У Бокуто так меняется лицо, что Акааши встает между ним и Сакусой, боясь, что завяжется драка.

— Ты слышал? Он ему мешал, — клокочет от гнева Бокуто.

— Тише, — спокойно просит его Акааши. — Я его немного знаю, он просто не готов сейчас к эмоциональным разговорам и тем более прощаниям. Вспомни, как Коноха бесился.

Это не выход, в то же время думает Акааши, но как бы он сам поступил на их месте, он не знает, как не знает, что теперь сказать. Ему становится совестно перед Сакусой и особенно — перед запертым Конохой.

— Эй! Бокуто! — с той стороны двери раздается грохот, как будто Коноха обрушивается на нее всем телом.

Бокуто пытается крикнуть в ответ, но Сакуса с каменным лицом выталкивает его наружу. Бокуто перехватывает его руку, чтобы не упасть, и Акааши подмечает, как тот содрогается от этого всем телом и отшатывается прочь.

— Что ты хочешь от него? — спрашивает Сакуса ледяным тоном.

Бокуто сжимает зубы до хруста. Из прихожей все еще слышно, как Коноха, срывая голос, зовет их по именам и бьется в запертую дверь. Потом крик вдруг стихает. И спустя пару секунд мучительной тишины по полу, как будто Коноха сполз вниз, прижавшись к дверному косяку, за ними стелется умоляющее:

— Киеми…

Растаял бы даже камень, но Сакуса молча закрывает входную дверь и спускается вниз по лестнице.

Садятся в машину они в полном молчании.

Акааши вяло разглядывает двор, пока Куроо выбирается с парковки. Спать не хочется, но сознание какое-то вялое, как будто он едет на прогулку с плохим самочувствием, а не собирается окончательно переступить черту, поддавшись на уговоры Бокуто. В ушах до сих пор стоит голос Конохи, и атмосфера в салоне царит совершенно безрадостная. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Куроо, осатанев, видимо, от напряженного молчания, не выкручивает громкость у приемника и салон заполняет ненавязчивая попсовая мелодия.

— Акааши, у тебя в ногах броники, — говорит Бокуто. — Наденьте пока, мало ли.

«Мало ли» звучит так, будто теоретически они сегодня могут избежать проблем. Воодушевляет, конечно, но маловероятно. Изворачиваясь рядом с Сакусой на заднем сиденье в попытке втиснуться в тесный кевлар, Акааши все же старается думать о том, что раз они в прошлой перестрелке умудрились выжить даже без защиты, то, может, везения хватит и на этот раз? После он протягивает оставшуюся пару жилетов вперед.

— Тут ехать не меньше часа, — предупреждает Куроо. — Расслабьтесь пока что.

Краем глаза Акааши подмечает, что Сакуса достал телефон. Тот не перестает вибрировать — видимо, Коноха, раз выбраться не получилось, решил достать его через сообщения. Сакуса пробегается по превью, даже не снимая блокировки, а потом убирает мобильный в карман. Лицо его абсолютно непроницаемо.

Акааши наблюдает за мелькающими пейзажами за окном, крутит в руке зажигалку. Сигареты кончились. Еще на кухне. Сакуса смотрит в одну точку и этим немного пугает, Бокуто умудряется заснуть спустя десять минут поездки. Акааши бы его нервы. На одном из перекрестков во время красного сигнала светофора он тянется и целует Куроо в висок, надеясь, что это поможет расслабиться. Странно, что буквально пару часов назад они лежали втроем на кровати, существовали как будто в идеальном мире, где все заботы были легко отброшены в сторону.

За городом они едут еще полчаса, пока не заговаривает Сакуса:

— Выключи фары. По этой трассе вряд ли кто ездит в такое время, зато будет хоть иллюзия преимущества.

— Да, ты прав, — Куроо странно покладисто соглашается, сбавляет скорость и вырубает фары. Акааши вглядывается в темноту дороги между передними сиденьями и замечает, что Бокуто на самом деле не спит, глаза у него приоткрыты. Акааши убирает с виска прядь волос.

— Я вот думаю…... может, тебя тоже стоило запереть? Ты больше всех сопротивлялся этой идее, — негромко произносит Бокуто севшим от долгого молчания голосом.

— Нет, куда вы, туда и я. Это не обсуждается, — Акааши целует его в губы, пытаясь не думать, что это может быть последний их поцелуй.

Они едут медленно, где-то не очень далеко впереди появляются силуэты фонарей виллы. Акааши поворачивается к Сакусе, все же решаясь спросить:

— Почему ты едешь с нами?

— Вам понадобиться помощь, — он почти не размыкает губ. — И он пытался убить Коноху. Если мне удастся собственноручно разобраться с этим ублюдком, то я буду счастлив. Останови тут.

Куроо заезжает на маленькую одностороннюю дорогу, прячет машину. Пешком отсюда до хором прокурора минут десять-пятнадцать. Ничего страшного, но это пока что. А если кто-то из них будет ранен?

Забрав из сумки оружие и свою канистру с бензином, Акааши идет следом за Бокуто через лес. Впереди маячат огни поместья, но видимость почти нулевая: фонарики использовать они остерегаются. Под ноги лезут корни, свежий ночной воздух забивается в нос и внезапно кажется таким вкусным после городской пыли.

Какая-то его часть до сих пор не верит в то, что происходящее реально. Чуть больше суток назад он отстреливался от людей Ишии Мичио из-за барной стойки — а сейчас уже преднамеренно лезет в логово его, по всей видимости, серого кардинала.

Когда они добираются до трехметрового кованого забора, Бокуто осматривается по сторонам, потом просит:

— Подсадишь? А я канистры перетащу.

Акааши подставляет руки, и Бокуто подтягивается наверх, а потом протягивает руку за горючим, перебрасывает его на другую сторону и сам легко спрыгивает следом. Куроо забирается за ним, тоже с подсадки, а вот Сакуса от помощи отказывается: отойдя на пару шагов, он подпрыгивает с разбега, ловко цепляется руками за верхнюю перекладину, подтягивается и в мгновение ока оказывается на земле за забором.

— Вау, — комментирует Куроо, потом косит на Акааши сверху вниз, болтая ногами в воздухе. — Копы все так умеют?

— Я — нет, — отвечает Акааши и тянет к нему руку.

По другую сторону ограды все тот же лес, но заметно более ухоженный — под ногами больше нет прелой листвы, сухостой аккуратно вырублен, нижние ветки деревьев срезаны и больше не цепляются за одежду. Кроме того почти напрочь отсутствует кустарник, так что видимость становится намного дальше, что, с одной стороны, играет им на руку, а с другой — работает против них же. Но Бокуто, кажется, знает, куда они идут, потому что он обменивается шепотом парой фраз с Сакусой, потом уверенно меняет направление.

Насколько понимает Акааши, в парадную дверь они ломиться не собираются. В принципе, он в глубине души ждал от злого Бокуто и этого, так что немного расслабляется, когда за деревьями показываются сперва какие-то хозяйственные постройки, а затем торец главного дома. Хаттори, видимо, решил устроить тут своеобразный альпийский уголок, потому что сам дом выглядит как весьма безвкусная подделка под шале. Но — и это по-настоящему существенно — по этой самой причине дом выстроен из дерева.

Кажется, Бокуто об этом тоже успел подумать.

Стоит подобраться ближе, как Сакуса сбоку замирает, перехватывает идущего впереди Бокуто за футболку и прижимает палец к губам. Неподалеку раздаются шаги, кто-то гогочет и шумно матерится.

— Пригнись, — одними губами говорит он и указывает влево, они тенями ныряют за альпийскую горку.

Когда охранники проходят мимо, Акааши первым преодолевает оставшиеся до дома метры и прячется в тени за живой изгородью. Эта деталь смотрится здесь абсолютно нелепо, но сейчас Акааши испытывает благодарность к местному ландшафтному дизайнеру за такую стилистическую мешанину.

— Вряд ли тут только парни, бродящие по периметру, — Куроо кивает в сторону небольшого домика. — Это, скорее всего, будка охраны, и я не удивлюсь, если они уже в курсе, что мы где-то здесь.

— Тогда давайте побыстрее сделаем все, чтобы они пересрались, — Бокуто щедро поливает из канистр внешние стены дома, они с Сакусой идут впереди, воздух наполняется тяжелым запахом горючего с каждым шагом. А когда они заворачивают за угол, то встречаются нос к носу с одним из охранников. Парень совсем молодой, но ни минуты не сомневаясь тянется за пистолетом. Бокуто почти с такой же реакцией достает свой, но он оказывается без надобности — Сакуса обезоруживает парня и бесшумно выводит его из строя, отволакивая в кусты.

— Еще слишком рано, — он поднимает глаза на фонарь, под свет которого они скоро должны выйти, берет одну из оставшихся канистр, поливает ближайшее пространство.

Куроо повторяет его манипуляции, достает из кармана «зиппо».

— Нам всем стоит отойти, — он говорит с расстановкой, но с заметным напряжением. Теперь их не скрывает изгородь, они стоят на открытом пространстве. Куроо щелкает зажигалкой, когда их окликают.

— Вы что здесь делаете? — один из охранников наставляет на них пистолет, не решаясь выстрелить, переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Мы? — насмешливо спрашивает Куроо. — Барбекю устраиваем.

Он бросает зажигалку в стену дома, та сразу вспыхивает, и не успевает охранник ничего сделать, как уже лежит с простреленной головой.

— Вы готовы? — осведомляется Куроо, перезаряжая пистолет. Акааши кивает, в два прыжка преодолевает крыльцо, открывает дверь. На миг он думает, что прокурор там вряд ли один, наверняка есть простые люди, обслуживающие этот дом, как и охранники, которые просто работают здесь. Гранаты оттягивают его карманы, он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как там остальные. К ним начинают сходиться охранники, этих жертв невозможно избежать. И Акааши бесконечно горько от этой мысли. Нужен был другой план, но сейчас не время думать об этом.

Можно найти кучу оправданий, почему они так делают, но это не уменьшит их вины. Но хоть что-то он должен попробовать сделать правильно. Гранаты так и остаются лежать в карманах, хотя по плану он бы уже должен был их подорвать.

Акааши переступает порог, помещение наполняется дымом, открывает первую попавшуюся дверь, но там пусто. Возможно, пожар не остался незамеченным, и все уже покинули дом. Акааши прикрывает нос и рот шарфом. Нужно торопиться.

В одной из комнат он и вправду застает людей, они вскрикивают от вида пистолета и сразу же поднимают руки. Комната прислуги, понимает Акааши, заметив, что помещение небольшое, но есть кровать и даже люлька младенца.

— Выметайтесь. Здесь пожар. — Женщина хватает ребенка. — Через парадный. В доме кто-нибудь еще есть?

— Только господин Хатори, — говорит глава семейства. — Вы и его спасете?

— Постараюсь, — хмурится Акааши.

— Он в своем кабинете, второй этаж, зеленая дверь, — успевает его проинформировать и сразу выбегает следом за своей женой.

Акааши чувствует себя еще поганее от этой помощи.

Дышать становится все труднее, едкий дым печет глаза и обжигает нос, но Акааши все-таки пересиливает себя и забирается наверх. В ведущем в кабинет коридоре ни единого окна, и жар стоит, как в огромной раскаленной печи, а следом по шелковым обоям шлейфом тянется пламя.

Он не сразу понимает, куда идти: в стоящем тумане и сквозь слезы все двери кажутся одинаково серыми, но потом подмечает одну — двустворчатую и широкую, такую же нелепую, как и вся окружающая обстановка безумного замка из Страны Чудес. А потом Акааши рывком распахивает обе створки и грудью налетает на дуло малокалиберного пистолета.

Выстрел на мгновение оглушает, и Акааши, охнув, мешком валится на пол. Из груди разом выбивает весь воздух, и кажется, что прямо в ребра с силой ткнули раскаленным клеймом — вопреки всему кевлар выдерживает.

— Тупой сопляк, — зло рычит Хаттори, попутно отвешивая ему ногой под дых. В глазах чернеет от нехватки кислорода, но все, что попадает в легкие — это дым, и Акааши накрывает паника. В голове встают вчерашние крики сгорающих заживо людей, запах горелого пластика въедается в мозг, как паразит. На грани обморока он перехватывает летящую ему в голову подошву и что есть силы дергает Хаттори за ногу. Тот валится на пол, но теряется меньше чем на секунду — Акааши не успевает даже кашлянуть, как они снова сцепляются в драке.

— Я тебя тут живьем похороню! — орет Хаттори. Его лицо искажено яростью, которая хлещет через край в каждом ударе — и все-таки Акааши моложе и способнее, а потому после неудачного замаха он исхитряется и отбрасывает того прочь от себя. Хаттори неудачно приземляется на колени, вскрикивает и тут же бросается на четвереньках к отброшенному пистолету. Акааши кидается к своему, успевает распрямиться, поворачивается — и понимает, что теперь маленький пистолет смотрит ему прямо в лоб. — Сука, — не по-прокурорски шипит Хаттори.

На мгновение они замирают, молча целясь друг в друга. Акааши смотрит, как шевелятся губы Хаттори, когда он выплевывает в него какую-то фразу; за растущим ревом пламени уже не разобрать ни слова. Наверное, расписывается в своей ненависти. Его палец на спусковом крючке подрагивает — а потом, Акааши видит как в замедленной съемке, напрягается и нажимает.

И тогда он стреляет первым.

Он не успевает понять, что произошло, он, кажется, даже не слышит шума выстрела, потому что в эту самую секунду его как будто на полной скорости сбивает с ног грузовик. Он пролетает пару метров и в процессе даже успевает удивиться тому, что до сих пор жив, а потом с грохотом приземляется на бок и влетает и без того многострадальной спиной в письменный стол. Несколько секунд он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы остаться в сознании, а потом со стоном поднимает голову. В углу у горящих декоративных балок в изломленной, мертвой позе лежит тело прокурора. А напротив, сжавшийся в какой-то измятый комок…

Сакуса.

Акааши, спотыкаясь на ходу, бросается к нему, отнимает окровавленную руку от выреза бронежилета.

— Твою мать, твою мать, — ругается он, принимаясь зажимать кровь чем придется. — Сакуса! Ты слышишь меня?

Голова Сакусы откидывается назад, как у куклы, и Акааши от души отвешивает ему пощечину.

— Не вырубайся! Ты тут?! Не вырубайся, я сказал! Слушай меня.

— Да, — одними губами отвечает Сакуса. — Я тебя понял, я не отключусь.

Акааши торопливо срывает с себя жилет — черт с ним, какая уже разница, — стягивает рубашку и, сложив в несколько раз, зажимает рану. Пуля, кажется, вошла над ключицей, и он не может понять, что задето и как теперь быть. Дом вокруг них надсадно скрипит и воет, обнажив свое чернеющее нутро, а Сакуса медленно и даже спокойно моргает в такт этому пылающему апокалипсису. Акааши снова накрывает остаточный шок от пережитого вчера бессилия, но он смаргивает слезы с воспаленных от дыма глаз и заставляет себя соображать быстрее.

— Черт, — шипит он и укладывает его руку поверх пропитанной кровью ткани. — Сможешь прижать? Я дотащу тебя.

Сакуса кивает и прижимает рубашку плотнее, как будто вовсе не чувствует боли. Акааши подлезает ему под руку, пытается встать, но это выше его сил, потому что Сакуса обмякает на нем всем своим громадным телом.

— Да чтоб тебя, — бессильно пыхтит Акааши. — Зачем ты пошел сюда? Это я ступил, но ты-то!

Сакуса прикрывает глаза и ничего не отвечает. Акааши дергает его, как неживого, и ему совестно за то, как тот вздрагивает от боли всякий раз, когда его тело сдвигается с места. И все же крошечными шагами, по сантиметру, они добираются до двери.

— Кейджи!

Сперва Акааши не уверен в том, что крик не почудился ему в этом аду, а потом он повторяется снова, громче, и он во все легкие зовет в ответ:

— Куроо!

Ему кажется, что Куроо появляется мгновенно, словно только и ждал в дыму что звука собственного имени. Лицо у него замотано какой-то тряпкой, он сразу же оценивает ситуацию и подскакивает к Сакусе с другой стороны. Тот ахает, когда Куроо подлезает под руку, но сам Куроо в ответ только поджимает губы:

— Терпи, сейчас выйдем и возьму удобнее.

Акааши кажется, что к тому моменту, как впереди маячит выход, его кожа начинает плавиться и пузыриться, как тонкий полиэтилен. Перед глазами стоит ватная пелена, он не дышит, не думает и идет на одной концентрированной воле, направленной в сторону двери и черного неба в пылающем проеме.

Снаружи за гулом слышна пальба.

— Уходим! — кричит Бокуто, пятясь обратно к лесу. На секунду отвлекается на них, споро перезаряжает пистолет, делает еще пару выстрелов в сторону машины, за которой прячутся охранники.

— Это был самый идиотский план в мире, — злится на весь белый свет Акааши, когда они подбираются к нему ближе.

— А сработало же! — кричит Бокуто в ответ, но противоречит сам себе, обеспокоенно глядя на Сакусу.

За спиной пули с хрустом рвут древесную кору, и Бокуто продолжает ответно палить наугад, пока они как можно быстрее продвигаются к забору. Акааши замирает перед ним, как перед Великой стеной, потому что по-пижонски перелезть через нее самому, как сделал Сакуса, — это одно, а вот переволочь на ту сторону самого Сакусу кажется ему чем-то из области фантастики.

— Подсади, — просит Куроо и с рук Бокуто забирается наверх.

Акааши успевает перебрать весь свой запас ругательств, пока они втягивают Сакусу наверх и осторожно, чтобы не свалился, спускают вниз. Сакуса терпит стоически, только сжимает побелевшие губы и морщится, когда слишком сильно сжимают плечо. И дальше снова торопливый забег по корням, снова ругательства сквозь зубы, запах гари и алое марево за спиной.

А потом за деревьями показывается силуэт машины.

— В багажнике аптечка, — командует Куроо. — Живо!

Из ада они выезжают на всех скоростях. Куроо умудряется одновременно следить за дорогой и за тем, как Акааши пытается остановить кровь у Сакусы.

— Ему нужно в больницу, — Акааши туго перевязывает плечо Сакусы бинтом, наблюдая, как на белой ткани проступают красные пятна. Вся машина пропахла антисептиками, порохом и кровью.

Сакуса хмурится, елозит по креслу, надеясь найти положение, которое доставляет наименьший дискомфорт, заваливается на бок.

— Мы не можем ехать в больницу, — Куроо закатывает глаза. — Я вызову врача, а до этого мы сами справимся.

— Что если там что-то серьезное? С этим вряд ли можно справиться в полевых условиях, — горячо возражает Акааши, но тот его не слушает, протягивает свой телефон Бокуто и дает распоряжение:

— Набери Ойкаву, пускай он пришлет кого-нибудь из скорой, у него должны быть там знакомые. К тебе на квартиру. — Бокуто кивает, бросает короткий взгляд на Сакусу и прижимает телефон к уху.

— Мы не доедем до квартиры Бокуто, это же в часе езды, — негодует Акааши, Куроо отвечает не менее раздраженно:

— Я буду ехать настолько быстро, насколько могу я и эта машина.

— Вы такие шумные. Бесите, — говорит Сакуса негромко и очень четко. Акааши поджимает губы, больше не возражая.

Они доезжают до дома Бокуто за какие-то полчаса, Куроо предлагает помощь Сакусе, но тот сам вылезает из машины, хоть и пошатываясь, а когда они уже поднимаются по лестнице, не отказывается от предложенной помощи от Акааши. Рубашка Сакусы пропиталась кровью, волосы всклокочены, и он еще бледнее, чем обычно. Но он не жалуется, только все больше хмурится.

У квартиры их уже ждет врач, собранный несмотря на время суток человек где-то одного возраста с Куроо на вид. Он оглядывает всех напряженно, здоровается, смотрит с подозрением. Явно не очень хочет связываться с мафией или за кого их он там принял.

Бокуто первым делом идет открывать дверь комнаты Конохи, Акааши, не сдержавшись, прикладывается рукой ко лбу, думая, какой же он балда. Сейчас его точно не стоит выпускать.

Как только Коноха выходит из комнаты, Сакуса, как назло, тут же сползает по стенке, усаживаясь на пол просто от усталости. Акааши представляет, как это выглядит в глазах перепуганного Конохи, но тот реагирует на удивление спокойно. Оглядывает всех цепким взглядом, как будто стараясь найти виноватого в случившемся, а потом присаживается на корточки к Сакусе.

— Все хорошо, — хрипит тот. Коноха поджимает губы, давая ему опереться на себя.

— Пойдемте на кухню, нужно обработать раны, — врач подхватывает с другого бока, они поднимают Сакусу на ноги и пропадают за дверями.

Акааши идет в ванную смыть кровь Сакусы с рук, Бокуто следует хвостиком, как будто боясь потерять его в закоулках квартиры. Обнимает со спины, пока Акааши намыливает руки.

— Видишь, — говорит Куроо, оказавшийся там же, и Акааши вздрагивает, не заметив, как он вошел. — Я опять оказался прав. С Сакусой все хорошо. Его сейчас быстро подлатают.

— Да-да, мистер зазнайка, — Акааши фыркает. Потом качает головой. — Нам нужно уезжать из города.

— Согласен, — подает голос Бокуто, сжимая ребра Акааши до хруста. — Чем скорее, тем лучше.

В коридоре их встречает Коноха без своей обычной улыбки, напряженный, взгляд прожигающий. Когда они останавливаются напротив, он складывает руки на груди.

— Если честно, то мне хочется каждого из вас отмутузить, но я понимаю, что во мне говорит злость. Во что вы ввязались? Зачем его было с собой тащить? — Коноха возмущается шепотом, периодически поглядывая в сторону кухни. — Решил организовать крутой революционный кружок? — и это уже только к Куроо. — Ну так сам и расхлебывай!

— Ну это не только он тут виноват, — встревает Бокуто.

— Ты лучше помалкивай. Сборище идеалистов, — продолжает отчитывать Коноха, а Куроо посмеивается. — Что, смеешься над тем, какой я жалкий обыватель, который не пытается ничего сделать? Ну и хрен с ним. Я только жить, понимаешь, начал, в меня и вправду кто-то влюбился. И если для тебя это хрень, которую ты можешь вертеть, то я не такой. Не всем, знаешь ли, быть революционерами и голосами своего поколения. И сейчас я просто хочу понять, где я смогу зажить спокойно с человеком… — Коноха спотыкается, — с которым я просто хочу быть.

— В другом городе, — незамедлительно отвечает Акааши. — У меня есть машина, мы уедем на ней.

— Эй, — возмущенно восклицает Бокуто, которого явно не прельщает полицейская тачка.

— У Бокуто есть фургон, — не слушая его, продолжает Акааши. — Дай ему ключи, — с этим Бокуто даже не спорит на удивление, достает брелок и протягивает Конохе.

— Акааши прав, вам нужнее. Ничего страшного там у него? — кивает он в сторону кухни.

— Ничего, — Коноха сжимает в кулаке ключи. — Это по-прежнему пулевое ранение, но врач сказал, могло быть хуже, легкое бы там задели. А так просто кость повредили.

Они молчат некоторое время, пока не выходит врач. Куроо расплачивается с ним, негромко переговариваясь.

— Нам пора, — говорит Акааши, посматривая на время просто по привычке — спешить, пожалуй, уже некуда. — Чем быстрее мы выберемся отсюда, тем лучше.

Бокуто выдает всем свежую одежду, и Акааши наконец чувствует себя человеком. Через коридор он видит, как Коноха осторожно помогает Сакусе надевать единственную найденную здесь рубашку, а тот с удивительной покорностью принимает его заботу.

— Хочешь, я тебе тоже помогу одеться? — ехидно спрашивает Куроо, положив подбородок ему на плечо. — А то ты так завистливо смотришь.

— Нисколько, — он целует Куроо в щеку, не обращая внимания на подколки.

— Мне кажется, вы устроили против меня заговор, — подает голос Бокуто, немного дуясь. — Вы как будто стали слишком близки.

— Нет, Бокуто, без тебя никак, — улыбается Акааши и протягивает руку погладить его по растрепанным волосам.

Они помогают Сакусе спуститься. Коноха предусмотрительно набивает пакеты едой на первое время, одеждой и антисептическими салфетками. Он обнимает всех поочередно, даже Куроо, которого так яро отчитывал. Сакуса только кивает им на прощание и откидывается в кресле, закрыв глаза. Фургон ржавый и грохочущий, но зато неброский, а потому относительно безопасный. Ноябрьское небо сереет, напоминая о приближении утра, когда Сакуса и Коноха уезжают на запад. Акааши переглядывается с Бокуто и Куроо, и они идут пешком е нему домой.

— Если что — стащим тачку у тебя из двора, — воодушевляется Бокуто, пихая кончиком кеда пустую алюминиевую банку.

— С кем я связался, — сокрушается Акааши, и Куроо тут же по-свойски приобнимает его за плечи.

— С преступниками, что украли твое сердце, — весьма вдохновенно говорит он, и они с Бокуто смеются.

— Это… самая приторная мерзость, которую я только слышал, — кривится Акааши в шутку.

— О, у меня целый кладезь таких фразочек, — поигрывает бровями Куроо.

Где-то вдали, за городом, мягкую полосу рассвета взрезает массивное дымное облако. От кожи снова пахнет гарью, и все вроде бы по-прежнему, если не хуже. Но тем не менее Акааши ловит за ниточку какое-то странное умиротворение — как будто день никогда не наступит и они так и будут брести вперед по сонному городу. Не важно, куда. Куда-то домой.

***

Ойкава настороженно оглядывается вокруг, потом высовывает нос из переулка, проверяет окна окрестных домов: никого. Еще раз посмотрев по сторонам — вдруг чего упустил? — он перебегает улицу, вихрем взлетает на хорошо знакомое крыльцо и вмиг оказывается за дверью. Только щелкнув замком, он позволяет себе расслабленно выдохнуть.

В прихожей и на всем первом этаже царит полумрак: как-то раз Ивайзуми приметил, что когда свет слишком яркий, сквозь шторы просвечивают силуэты.

— Я дома, — окликает он негромко и чуть не вздрагивает от того, как тихо вырастает в дверном проеме темный силуэт. Ивайзуми коротко салютует ему чашкой.

— Привет.

Раздеваясь, Ойкава нечаянно врезается ногой в подставку для обуви и тихо охает.

— Из-за всей этой конспирации чувствую себя шпионом, — негромко хихикает он, потирая ушибленное место. — Можно мне водку с мартини, взболтать, но не смешивать?

— Нельзя, — он готов поклясться, что Ивайзуми улыбается. — Ты вон трезвый прихожую чуть не разнес. Какие новости?

Ойкава неторопливо достает из кармана свернутый листок, с каменным лицом разворачивает его. Потом все-таки не выдерживает и расплывается в широченной улыбке, протягивает к Ивайзуми бумагу с заключением. Тот прочитать при таком свете ничего не может, но по лицу Ойкавы и так все понятно.

— Хоть бэкфлип могу сделать! — довольно заявляет он. — Нога в полном порядке.

— Не надо, — говорит Ивайзуми. Он как будто старается звучать сердито, но на деле в голосе настоящий испуг. Ну да: Ойкава только с осмотра, колено едва зажило. — Соскребай тебя потом.

— Ладно-ладно, не буду, — покладисто отвечает он.

Все в том же полумраке они идут на кухню, где Ивайзуми разогревает на двоих ранний ужин. Они почти не разговаривают — Ивайзуми всегда не особенно разговорчив после рабочего дня, а Ойкава просто не достает его лишний раз. Разговор завязывается, уже когда тарелки успевают до конца опустеть, а по чашкам разлит крепкий горячий чай.

— Их нашли, — говорит Ивайзуми. Ойкава вздрагивает и перепуганно таращится на него, но Ивайзуми успокаивает: — Ничего такого, просто видели на севере, в какой-то глуши. Ищут теперь красный кабриолет.

Ойкава давится чаем:

— Красный кабриолет? Серьезно?

— Просто не спрашивай, — отзывается Ивайзуми, закатив глаза. — Я не знаю, кому из них это пришло в голову. Может, у них там за три месяца совсем инстинкт самосохранения отшибло. Где они только его достали…

— Да? А я почти уверен, что знаю, чья это была идея, — хохочет Ойкава, хватая печенье. — Ладно тебе, это же не золотой лимузин. Хотя в случае с Бокуто я бы и этому не удивился, наверное.

— И то правда, — усмехается Ивайзуми.

Так за негромким разговором за окном становится совсем темно. Ивайзуми еще раз проверяет шторы, и на фоне окна в слабом свете уличных фонарей он кажется Ойкаве просто размытой черной кляксой.

— Но это же просто случайность? — спрашивает он, выглядывая что-то в темноте с видом наивной маленькой девочки. — Все же будет хорошо, да?

— Ага, — кивнув, соглашается Ивайзуми и напоследок добавляет уже мягче: — Будет, будет.

[ ](http://data29.i.gallery.ru/albums/gallery/33289-db39f-103021423--uc5d63.jpg)


End file.
